A Lost Soul
by Midnightz Skye
Summary: Having endured the hatred of the villagers for the first few years of her life, Uzumaki Naru had finally snapped. She's locked herself away, behind a cold mask, acting almost like a robot. Can her genin team crack her mask and teach her to love again?
1. Uzumaki Naru

_Summary:_

_Having endured the hatred of the villagers for the first few years of her life, Uzumaki Naru had finally snapped. She's locked herself away, behind a cold mask, acting almost like a robot. Can her genin team crack her mask and teach her to love again?_

This is a rewritten version of _A Lost Soul _that I've posted on my old account.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Naruto or any of the characters that had appeared in this story, but I do own their codenames.

* * *

**Chapter One: Uzumaki Naru**

The life machines of the hospital were the only sounds in the hospital room as the Sandaime walked into the hospital room. The other ninjas in the hospital room; Maito Gai, Mitarashi Anko, Ebisu, Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka looked up as he entered and shook their heads.

"She hadn't responded to anything that we had said," said Iruka with some sadness. "Seems like the attack this time had gone a little too far. Fortunately, Itachi had arrived just in time, otherwise, only god knows what will happen."

A blonde-haired four-year-old girl sat on the hospital bed, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was leaning against her knees; only her blue eyes could be seen and it was devoid of all emotion.

This little blonde girl was the vessel for the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox that had nearly destroyed Konoha four years ago. Day in and day out, Naru had to go through a nightmarish life in Konoha, being surrounded by hatred, solitude and abuse by the people around her. That night was the festival for the Kyuubi's 'death' and it was also on that night that a few civilians had decided to take things a little too far with the fox vessel. If it wasn't for the timely arrival for Uchiha Itachi, Naru would have been dead.

"Naru…?" said the Sandaime gently, walking towards her, but the blonde girl showed no sign that she had heard him at all. The Sandaime sighed and turned towards the shinobis in the room right now. "Come with me, all of you." The Sandaime then walked out of the hospital room, with the other shinobis following. Mitarashi Anko took a last look at Naru before walking out of the ward room and closing the door behind her.

**

* * *

**_Hokage Tower:_

"Alright, what are we going to do with Naru?" asked the Sandaime, directing this question to his shinobis, among which is the new arrival of one Uchiha Itachi. "This had been the fifty-sixth mobbing this month! It isn't safe for her out there, that's for sure."

"It disgusts me," said Uchiha Itachi with a slight angry tone in his voice. "To think that they're willing to go this far just to harm an innocent four-year-old."

"She needs protection and a home," said Ebisu with slight worry. "But who would be willing to give her those? I can't take her in for certain reasons."

"I would love to take her in, but I think that the kid had already been through enough without my reputation adding on to her troubles as well," said Mitarashi Anko; everyone knew that majority of the village hated her because her sensei had been the snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

"My salary as a teacher isn't enough," said Iruka apologetically. "Even though I would love to take her in myself."

"I won't be able to as well," said Kakashi apologetically and the Sandaime sighed.

"Minato will be crying if he knew what the village are doing to his only child," said the aged Hokage, looking at the portrait of the Yondaime Hokage on the wall. Everyone fell silent as they looked at the Yondaime's portrait; all those present in the room were the only ones who knew about Naru's true heritage, other than Naru herself.

Itachi spoke up just then. "Hokage-sama, instead of asking someone to take her in, why not have the ANBU protect her and list her as their ward?" At this point, everyone present turned to look at Itachi. "It's a practice that is quite unusual, but not uncommon either. You know that Hyuuga Hinata had been taken in by the ANBU as their ward after the Cloud diplomatic incident and they are currently training her. We could do the same for Naru; after all, the ANBU are fond of her, and she needs to learn to protect herself."

There was silence for a moment as everyone pondered over this suggestion. It's true that the ANBU had only recently taken in a ward by the name of Hyuuga Hinata under Hyuuga Hiashi's request because of the Cloud diplomatic incident and he feared that they would attempt another kidnapping once more.

The Sandaime nodded. "Very well," he said. "I'll list her as the ANBU's ward. Itachi, you'll be her guardian whilst she's in the ANBU."

Itachi nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Four Years Later:_

Kenji was bored as he eyed his surroundings with a critical eye. Being a missing-nin had its benefits, like having a wide arsenal of missions to pick from, but it also tend to get boring with time. Right now, he and his partner, Kenya were being hired as bodyguards for some rich businessman.

Kenji wasn't really expecting anyone strong to come and assassinate the man. Apparently, the man had Konoha hot on his trail for some reason, but Kenji knew that the Leaf village wouldn't waste their resources on sending a whole team of ANBU to kill a mere man who isn't a ninja in the first place. The best that he could hope for were high level chuunins to assassinate the guy.

There was a whistle just then and Kenji turned around from the balcony where he was perching on to see Kenya appearing next to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"We've got company," said Kenya with nervousness. "And it is three of Konoha's best ANBU captains!"

"Who is it?"

"White Dove, Gale and the Fire Weasel."

Kenji turned around so fast that he nearly twisted his neck, his face one of total shock. "What?! The three Swords of Konoha?! What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but we'd best get to our client's side," said Kenya. "Those three are one of the best ninjas out there; legendary ones."

The two missing-nins made it to their client's side to see him shivering in fright, clutching a brown briefcase. "T-the Konoha-nins are here?" he stuttered and Kenji nodded.

"The three Swords of Konoha; I daresay that you heard about them? They're a legend; those three are among the youngest to make it to Konoha's elite ninja ranks and also among the youngest to become ANBU captains. They're the best among the best."

There were screams just then and Kenji and Kenya reached for their swords, turning around to face the door. "They're here!"

The guards that their client had hired dropped dead to the ground and Kenya and Kenji stiffened; they hadn't even seen anyone enter or kill those guards! That just proves one thing; their opponents are really good.

"Step away from that man, missing-nins of Kumo," said a voice and Kenya and Kenji stiffened and saw three figures materialize themselves out of nowhere in front of them. The three were wearing the uniform of the ANBU captains of Konoha, with the ANBU mask covering their faces; a white dove, a red weasel and a red fox masks.

"What had this guy ever done to make Konoha pissed off enough to send their three top ANBU captains?" demanded Kenji.

"Let's just say that he'd made a deal with someone that had caused a lot of pain for Konoha," said White Dove.

"Who?"

"Orochimaru," answered Gale; the one wearing the red fox mask.

Kenji and Kenya's eyes widened; that was the man that they had been after as well. Why had they never known that the man who they had been working for had connections with Orochimaru?

"Step aside now and you won't lose your lives," said the Fire Weasel.

Even though Orochimaru is someone whom they had been after, both Kenji and Kenya still are ninjas and they don't back down in front of an opponent, especially if said opponent are among the best ninjas of the shinobi world.

Gale sighed. "Sorry about this then," she said and the next moment, blood coated the wakizashi that she had in her hands; Naiya Senka, and Kenji and Kenya dropped dead to the ground.

The businessman was shivering as Gale walked up to him slowly. "P-Please don't kill me!" he begged. "I-I'll pay you whatever amount that you wish!"

"Money doesn't interest me," said Gale coldly. "What I desire…is your head!"

The next second, said businessman had his head rolling to the ground and the other two ANBU captains sighed as Gale sheathed her wakizashi back onto her back. White Dove removed her mask to reveal a young face of an eight-year-old with dark blue hair framing the side of her face and lavender eyes.

"Simple job," said Hyuuga Hinata and Gale nodded and removed her mask as well to reveal the face of an eight-year-old with extremely good-looking features. Her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail and with some help from Kyuubi; Naru doesn't have the whisker marks on her face anymore.

The last ANBU removed his mask to reveal the face of one Uchiha Itachi. The three had been training together ever since Naru and Hinata had been taken in by the ANBU and they had each made captain less than a year ago in the ANBU Black Ops, making a name for themselves.

Itachi's family wasn't exactly thrilled at having the Uchiha clan's 'prodigy' train the 'demon brat' and Itachi was getting tired of having to deal with his clan and had promptly moved out when he was training Naru and Hinata and moved into the ANBU headquarters.

Hinata as well had her family's respect. In the beginning, her sister and cousin hadn't known that she was in ANBU, but this was quickly revealed when her older cousin Neji had caught sight of Hinata sneaking into the Hyuuga compound with her ANBU captain mask on one night. Unlike contrary belief, Neji _do not _hate Hinata, she was the one Hyuuga that he doesn't hate, other than Hinata's younger sister and father. Neji had cornered Hiashi about Hinata and the Hyuuga head had buckled down and told Neji everything, making him swear not to tell anyone.

As for Naru, the council had slowly accepted her by taking into account all the missions that she had done as ANBU captain and she had gotten the shinobi council on her side. The village council and the villagers were still among those that hated her and roared for her blood at nearly every council meeting, much to the exasperation of Homura and Koharu; the Sandaime's teammates and elders of the council and the members of the shinobi council.

It had been four years since Naru and Hinata had been in ANBU and they now had enough power and strength to protect themselves from harm. Very few ninjas could now potentially harm them, let alone kill them. But the two had been lonely however, especially since there was hardly anyone their age in the ANBU. The closest to their age was Itachi and he is more like a brother to them especially since he had practically helped to bring them up, along with Anko, Ebisu, Kakashi and Yamato, nicknamed Tenzo.

The only three children whom they were acquainted with regularly were the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clan heads' children; among the rare number in their generation who knew about their status as Black Ops' ANBU captains. Hinata and Naru had gotten along well with the three as their parents were among the few that had a great respect for the two kunoichis.

"Welcome back," said the chuunin guard, nodding to the three ANBU captains as they entered the village and all three nodded.

"It hadn't been easy finding that damn snake," said Hinata as the three took to the roof to get back to ANBU headquarters. "As soon as we find a clue that had something about his whereabouts, we find out that he had long fled and we have to start all over again!"

"Well, he isn't Konoha's most notorious missing-nin for nothing," said Itachi with a slight smirk that Hinata couldn't see through his ANBU mask.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The village of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf village was notorious for their ANBU. The Hunter-nin division were deadly and the best among the best in doing their job; the sole reason why missing-nins tend to avoid Konoha like the plague. The ANBU Black Ops had some of the most skilled ANBUs; the cream of the crop so as to speak. But there was a special ANBU division in Konoha which made Konoha so feared; the Konoha FIRE Squad.

Clad in black trench coats with the FIRE's mark on the left coat sleeve; a red flame with outlines of golden around it and a mask covering the lower half of their faces, they were a group of ninjas whose power rivaled that of the Hokage. Nine of the best in the FIRE Squad were called the Primary Nine and they were named the FIRE Nine, who only answered to their Hokage or the commander of the FIRE Squad. Each of them was deadly and highly skilled and their real identities were only known to the Hokage, and even then, they bore codenames.

The FIRE Nine were the best in all of ANBU and had the authority to command the ANBU forces. They worked in the shadows for their village, killing off traitors or any threat to their village which were too powerful for the average shinobi to handle. The FIRE Nine consists of the most powerful and talented shinobis in the respective fields and none could match them in their skill except for one of their own. This generation of the FIRE Squad was the most powerful and deadly because in this generation, the Number Three of the FIRE Nine's Tenken was a Jinchuuriki.

**

* * *

**Tenken walked through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the villagers and the ninjas' curious looks. It wasn't everyday that you see a member of the FIRE Nine walking through the village of Konoha as that division of ANBU works in the shadows and never appeared unless necessary. In that way, they're kind of like the hunters as in the end, a member of the FIRE Squad isn't supposed to be seen.

Tenken was the most famous in the FIRE Nine as she was the youngest to be ever enlisted into their ranks, being apprenticed to one of the most powerful in the FIRE Squad. Certain members of the FIRE ANBU were sometimes listed as ANBU members of the other divisions – like herself, Pearl and Shunshu, but even then, they bore different codenames to hide their identities as part of the FIRE Squad and never took off their masks unless in the presence of one of their own.

The FIRE Squad is _allowed _to let others know of their identities if they trusted them enough, but most members of the FIRE Squad do not do so as their lives are shrouded in secrecy.

Tenken had a duty to do now and she was heading straight to the Hokage tower. As one of the FIRE Nine, Tenken knew everything that happens in the village, no matter how small it is. It is a trait that is in all members of the FIRE Nine and they were so secretive and mysterious ninety percent of the time that most ANBU divisions had long given up trying to figure them out.

Tenken is also known within the shinobi population as the one who had helped the Sandaime Hokage to disband the ANBU 'Roots' after having gathered enough proof to pin Danzo down with his crimes. Most of ANBU 'Roots' was executed, all but one, an ANBU kid named Sai who soon disappeared into the shadows after 'Roots' was disbanded and most of their members executed. Only the FIRE Squad and the Sandaime knew what had happened to Sai. Tenken had pulled some strings to prevent Sai from being executed and he was apprenticed to one of the FIRE Nine and within a year, soon became one of the FIRE Nine, the Number Five of the Primary Nine with the codename of 'Raven'.

The Hokage tower soon came into sight and Tenken nodded as a form of respect to some of the ANBU working in the tower and they nodded back in respect. The black trench coat which reaches to her thighs was fluttering around Tenken, part of her face hidden by the collar of her trench coat and a black face mask covering the lower part of her face which every single member of the FIRE Nine had. A black bandanna was tied around her head, concealing her golden hair and she had her wakizashi; Naiya Senka in a holster hanging on her back.

Tenken soon came to the Hokage's office and she knocked on it. A voice inside soon called, "Come in" and Tenken walked in, closing the door behind her and forming a small sealing jutsu. It was customary for all of the FIRE Nine to perform sealing techniques whenever they're in a meeting with the Hokage.

A few members of the FIRE Nine were also present; Shunshu, Pearl and Raven. (Can you guess who they were?) The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork to Tenken and gave a warm smile, nodding to her.

"It isn't like the FIRE Nine to ask for an audience with me," said the old man. "It's usually the other way round."

Shunshu exchanged glances with Tenken and said kunoichi nodded. It was customary for the one who had lead the investigation or the one who had uncovered the truth and rumours to report to the Hokage; the others would soon follow with their own opinions or reports after that.

"Hokage-sama," said Tenken and the Hokage gave her his fullest attention. The FIRE Nine rarely spoke unless spoken to, unless they're with the other members of the FIRE Nine and since it is _Tenken _of all people who was speaking now; it is bound to be of importance. "The members of the FIRE Nine who are in this room now had uncovered a plot that threatens Konoha's very existence." She dropped down to one knee on the ground, her right hand across her chest in a salute. "I swear upon my word and honour as a Konoha shinobi that what I'm going to tell you now is the absolute truth."

The Hokage nodded and Tenken got to her feet, her face one of complete seriousness. "Two weeks ago, we, as in Pearl, Raven, Shunshu and myself uncovered a plot plotted by the Uchiha clan themselves." The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "The Uchiha clan had made a plot to put themselves in power within the shinobi council as their power within the council had been dwindling, especially with all the changes that Sandaime-sama had made, after my apprenticeship to the veteran members of the FIRE Nine."

After Tenken had been made an apprentice to the veteran members of the Primary Nine (FIRE Nine) of the FIRE Squad in the ANBU and later on became the Number Three of the FIRE Nine, the shinobi council had gradually been pulled to her side and on the Sandaime's as well. Most of the shinobi council; the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Kinzoku (Tenten's clan), Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka and Kurama clans as well as the Sandaime's former teammates, Homura and Koharu had been pulled over to the Sandaime's side and had given the Jinchuuriki the respect that she deserves. Of course, the shinobi council isn't aware that she's one of the FIRE Nine; they merely assumed that she's an ANBU captain in the ANBU Black Ops.

Of course, with this change, the Sandaime had changed many things; the disbandment and execution of the ANBU 'Roots' was one, along with the execution of Danzo after the FIRE Nine had found proof of his crimes. Because the Uchiha clan is the only clan in the entire shinobi council against the FIRE Squad, their power had started dwindling.

"And what is their plot?" questioned the Sandaime.

"Massacre of the Hyuuga clan to put themselves into power, overthrow of the current Hokage and assassination of the Kyuubi's vessel," answered Tenken without a hint of hesitation in the 'assassination' part. "These are all S-class offences and the FIRE Nine had found enough proof of their guilt. The whole clan was involved, other than those that aren't ninjas yet and Uchiha Itachi."

Shunshu then stepped up next to give his report. "I encountered Uchiha Shisui last week, Hokage-sama," he said. "He told me about the clan's intentions in this and also declared that if I don't comply, he had the orders to kill me. We fought it out and I killed him before faking his death as a suicide."

The Hokage sighed, breathing out a cloud of smoke from his pipe. "The whole clan, huh?" he mused. "I can't put them in jail as the Uchiha clan made up majority of the police forces and they would just be out again the next day if so." He then looked at his shinobis. "I have a mission for the four of you; kill the entire clan and all those who were involved in this. But the village has to know of the Uchiha clan's conspiracy and this would probably mean that the name of the Uchiha clan will be disgraced. Shunshu, do you understand?"

Said shinobi nodded and the Sandaime sighed. "Act tonight."

All four shinobis nodded before releasing the sealing technique and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**

* * *

**_That Night:_

The deed was soon over and done with. With four of the Primary Nine of the FIRE Nine, the massacre of the Uchiha clan took less than two hours. Of course, when on a mission within the village, the FIRE Nine had to go as ANBU members in the ANBU Black Ops. It was also quite unfortunate that one Uchiha Sasuke saw three of the FIRE Nine doing the deed; Raven was acting as a lookout for them and to kill anyone that could manage to sneak up on his comrades.

Ever since his apprenticeship, he had gotten his emotions back, though he had reverted back to his old self when on missions; a member of the FIRE Nine must not show any emotions when on missions.

Word about the Uchiha clan's betrayal had spread like wildfire all over the village when dawn breaks out and this is why the four members of the FIRE Nine found themselves in the Hokage's office at six in the morning, having not a single wink of sleep all night.

The Sandaime nodded. "Good work," he said. "A job well done as usual."

"What is Uchiha Sasuke's condition?" questioned Pearl and the Sandaime looked at the four with seriousness.

"Well…that's the problem…" said the Sandaime and Tenken raised her eyebrow. "You are aware that news about the Uchiha clan's betrayal had leaked out into the village by now, but Sasuke is firmly convinced that his clan was set up and believed that it was you four who did it. He recognised Itachi in his Black Ops uniform, but he didn't recognise either of you two or Raven for that matter as he did not see you before."

Tenken sighed. "Talk about thick with a capital T," she mumbled and Pearl and Raven both nodded, agreeing with her. "So, what do you want us to do?"

The Sandaime breathed out a puff of smoke from his pipe and smiled. "I want you and Pearl both to go as undercover ANBU into the Academy to watch over Uchiha Sasuke. You two are of the same age and is known in the village, though you did disappear for four years. You can still keep your identity as one of the FIRE Nine, but I need you two in the Academy."

Tenken and Pearl both sighed as they looked at each other and removed the ANBU masks that they had when going as ANBU captains in the ANBU Black Ops. "Why does that not surprise me?" muttered Pearl, now shown as Hyuuga Hinata. "I'd assume that we have to go out into the open now?"

The Sandaime nodded. "Hinata-chan, it's time for you to move back into the Hyuuga clan house," he said. "You hadn't been back home for over a year and your father is asking about your whereabouts for a while now especially since your sister misses you." As Hinata nodded, the Sandaime turned to Naru. "Naru…as for you… Itachi is going undercover as well, but as a jounin in Konoha's shinobi ranks. You both will be sharing an apartment until your mission is over. I trust you have no objections?"

Both girls shook their heads.

The Sandaime nodded. "Very well then. Your mission is quite simple. Guide Uchiha Sasuke off the path of hatred and revenge. If he somehow decided to betray the village, bring him back. Your mission will only end once he became chuunin." The two kunoichis nodded. "You will still do your duties at night, and Koharu and Homura both agree with me that you both ought to mix more with children your own age."

"We don't have any other choice, do we?" grumbled Naru and the Sandaime chuckled.


	2. Academy Life

**Chapter Two: Academy Life**

Naru sighed as she looked at Hinata. Both of them were currently standing outside in the hallway of the Academy, waiting while their teacher announced their additions to the class. _'Why am I…an elite ANBU serving in the FIRE Squad, the best ANBU division in Konoha attending the Academy where a bunch of kids were training to be ninjas again?'_

"We don't have a choice," said Hinata as if reading Naru's mind and said girl wasn't surprised; Hinata was the only one, other than Itachi who could seem to know what she's thinking by her facial expressions alone. "It's the Hokage's orders; we had to keep an eye on that Uchiha brat and ensure that he won't be a threat to the village. That's the way of the FIRE Squad; we lived for the village."

Naru sighed. "I know," she said. "So…how did your family take to your return last night?"

Hinata gave a small smile, recalling the previous night's events. "Quite good," she said. "Hanabi latched onto me during dinner the whole night yesterday; as if she was afraid that I would disappear. Father didn't say anything, but I can tell that he's happy as well. Neji-niisan as well."

Both girls had changed their wardrobe to something more suited for a normal ninja, instead of an ANBU. Naru was wearing a white T-shirt with a black sleeveless vest with pockets left unzipped and a pair of dark blue pants with black ninja sandals and black fingerless gloves with metal guards on the back. Her wakizashi were also strapped to her back. Hinata was dressed in a similar fashion as Naru, only that she wore a dark blue vest instead and she didn't wear any gloves and she had a pair of daggers by her side instead.

"Let's hope that we won't have to deal with anything troublesome whilst we were in the Academy," said Naru with a slight grumble and inside the classroom, a certain Nara sneezed. She then sighed. "No, the thing that I'm more worried about is that Uchiha Sasuke might recognise us. It might blow our cover."

"I'm sure that he wouldn't recognise us," said Hinata after a slight pause. "We had our masks on after all and no one in the ANBU, save for the FIRE Squad and a few of our trusted comrades knew who we were."

The classroom door creaked opened just then and Mizuki, the teaching assistant poked his head out. "Alright girls, you can come in now."

**

* * *

**Iruka was a little nervous as he ushered the two girls into his classroom full of eight-year-olds. He knew who the two were; Tenken and Pearl; two of the top ANBU in the FIRE Squad. He was one of the rare few who knew the identities of the two as members of the FIRE Squad; only the other jounins and higher ranked ninjas, along with the shinobi council knew them as ANBU captains in the Black Ops division as that was the rank that they go by when working undercover.

The class had their attention going to the two girls standing in front of the classroom. A few of the smart ones, like Shino and Kiba who could sense an opponent's chakra level could tell that they're strong, even if the girls had chakra limiters placed on themselves.

'_Naru and Hinata?! So they're the two undercover ANBU that Dad was telling me about,' _thought Ino with a slight smile, glad to see her friends were in the same class as her.

'…_hmm? Oh well, at least those two aren't troublesome.' _Guess who?

'_Those two…their chakra levels aren't normal…even if they are restraining it. Who are they?' _Shino thought with interest, his bugs buzzing more actively than usual.

'_They seem strong… Hope that they're up to the job to kicking the Uchiha off his high horse.' _Those were the thoughts of Kiba.

'_Nooo! A rival for Sasuke's love!' _Guess who?

'_Those two seem strong…hmm, who am I kidding? I am the strongest here!'_

Naru gave a quick glance over the classroom and sighed inwardly; she could tell what each and every one of them was thinking judging by their facial expressions. She could only hope that she wasn't put on a team with those poor excuses for ninjas.

Iruka cleared his throat and the class quieted down. "Alright, starting from today, Hinata and Naru will be joining our class," he said. Secretly, he was a little worried; most of the village does not recognise Naru as the vessel because of the absence of the whisker marks and she had most of Konoha's shinobi population on her side, but the village council is still out to make life difficult for her at every chance that they get. Iruka then turned to Naru and Hinata. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," said Hinata. "I have many likes and dislikes; none of which you should know and I do not have a dream."

The class promptly sweat dropped at her introduction before Iruka coughed and motioned for Naru to go next. Her introduction was even worse than Hinata's, if that is even possible.

"My name is Uzumaki Naru. Nothing that you should know about."

Iruka coughed as Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji sweat dropped at the introductions of their best friends. They had been friends with Naru and Hinata ever since they're toddlers, thus, they knew what the two girls are like and they, along with their fathers were one of the rare few who knew about the two girls' real identities as members of the FIRE Squad, though they were sworn to secrecy or die trying.

"Erm…alright," said Iruka. "Hinata, you can sit next to Kiba-" Inuzuka Kiba raised his hand and Hinata promptly made her way over to the empty seat next to him and Shino. "Naru, you can sit next to Ino." Ino smiled and waved Naru over to her and the blonde Jinchuuriki was over to the empty seat next to Ino faster than one can say 'ninja'.

"Alright, now that everything had been settled," said Iruka, taking out a textbook and there rustles of papers as everyone in the classroom opened their textbooks. "We will now begin our lesson. We will be continuing our history lesson from yesterday. And the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha…"

'_This will be a long four years…' _Those were the thoughts of Naru and Hinata simultaneously.

* * *

_Four Years Later:_

As the years go by, most of the boys in the class took a liking to both Hinata and Naru as they were fun to hang out with and were unlike nearly every girl in their class who had a crush on the stoic Uchiha who was so expressionless that even a teacup had more expressions than he does.

Hinata and Naru were both friends with Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino and those three were friends with Kiba and Shino, thus, the seven of them were great friends with each other. The group of them often spent their time together either out in the hills during break time or hanging out in the cafeteria of the Academy.

Being ANBU meant that Hinata and Naru had to work with many others in the past, not just ANBU in the FIRE Nine, but many other ANBU members, whether in the FIRE Squad or in other divisions, particularly the ANBU Black Ops, even jounins. Thus, Hinata and Naru got along well with their friends and Iruka and Mizuki were relieved to see the two girls being such great friends with each other. (A/N: Mizuki isn't a bad guy in this story!)

Even though Mizuki wasn't aware of Hinata and Naru being part of the FIRE Nine, he _was _aware of them being ANBU captains in the Black Ops division as that was a cover story that the Hokage had planted so that the two kunoichis' covers as one of the FIRE Nine wasn't blown.

The only ones in the class who disliked Hinata and Naru were one Uchiha Sasuke and his fangirls. The reason was quite simple; Sasuke had challenged Naru to a fight during her first day at the Academy and she had beaten him so easily without breaking a sweat that it was comical. (Actually, it proved to be even more amusing as Naru beat him without even looking up)

The ego of the Uchiha was greatly bruised and the whole class had laughed at his defeat. And to make matters even worse, Sasuke had somehow found out about Itachi being Naru's 'guardian' and he was beyond furious. And it didn't help matters that Hinata and Naru often beat him in tests and spars and it looks as if they weren't even trying.

The name of the Uchiha clan was greatly smeared and Sasuke wasn't so respected by the village anymore, especially by the shinobi population who had somehow found out about two of their top ANBU captains being pulled out of ANBU just to keep an eye on him.

Soon, the time came for them to take the genin exams and both Hinata and Naru knew that this wasn't the real exam, especially since they were ANBU. Both just hoped that they would be placed on a team with one of their friends.

The Rookie of the Year was one Uchiha Sasuke and Kunoichi of the Year was Naru. It was especially amusing to see Haruno Sakura screaming bloody murder when the title of Kunoichi of the Year was announced. Poor Kiba thought that he would go deaf as Sakura screeched so loudly that even the windows of the classroom cracked slightly.

"…team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke…" All girls in the classroom, save for Ino, Hinata and Naru perked up at once. "…Uzumaki Naru-" Naru banged her head onto the desk…hard, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "why me? Why must I baby-sit this spoilt Uchiha brat?" over and over again while Sasuke glared at her. "…and Yamanaka Ino." Naru brightened up at this and Ino gave her a quick hug while Sasuke seemed to be resisting the temptation to bash his head repeatedly against his desk. "…jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

Mizuki winced as the classroom full of screeching banshees started screeching their heads off, screeching things like why they should be on Sasuke-kun's team and why Ino and Naru should not be and things like that, one Haruno Sakura the loudest. Iruka finally took pity on Mizuki and bellowed, "SILENCE!!" before the classroom fell silent and Mizuki resumed the team listings.

It was of no secret to the two chuunin instructors that nearly the entire population of the class's girls, save for Ino disliked Hinata and Naru as they kept outshining Sasuke in class tests and spars whether intentionally or not.

"Team eight will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief at this; both her teammates were people that she got along with. "Jounin instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"And finally, team ten will consist of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura. Jounin instructor will be Sarutobi Asuma." Everyone present winced and covered their ears as Sakura screeched something along the lines of, "why am I on a team with a fatass and a lazyass?!" And Naru had to restrain Ino from smacking Sakura across the face and Shikamaru had to shadow bind Chouji to prevent him from going berserk from hearing the 'fat' word.

Naru sighed. Of all the people in the class, she had to be stuck with that Uchiha who was so expressionless that even a teacup had more expressions than he does and stick so far up his royal ass. Oh well, things could be worse and at least she had Ino on her team as well.

"Alright, your jounin instructors will be here in a while, so wait here for them," said Iruka. "Good luck and do yourself proud as shinobis of Konohagakure."

Minutes later, several jounins poofed into the classroom with a puff of smoke and collected their teams. Sarutobi Asuma who had taken care of Naru before she was taken care of by the ANBU was one of the rare few who knew about her identity as a member of the FIRE Nine and smiled fondly at her, forming a few secret hand signs that only ANBU and jounins knew, telling her that he will meet up with her at Ichiraku later after meeting her jounin instructor.

A beautiful red-eyed woman whom both Hinata and Naru recognised as Konoha's genjutsu mistress, Yuuhi Kurenai collected Hinata's team next. The two kunoichis recognised the woman as they had been on a mission with her once the previous year on one of their rare occasions out of the village on ANBU missions ever since they were placed in the Academy.

Two hours later, team seven were still waiting for their jounin instructor and Ino and Sasuke were starting to be peeved, even though neither one of them showed it. Naru had the patience capacity of a large mountain since all FIRE ANBU were trained to be patient and she knew of Kakashi's legendary tardiness. Finally, Naru felt the chakra presence of a jounin outside the door and raised her head from her arms on which she had been sleeping on and her eyes snapped opened, alert and sharp, startling Sasuke who was right beside her.

Soon, a silver head poked in and a lazy eye rolled about and watched his three potential genins. "Hmm…my first impression of you is…you're all strange," said Kakashi. "Meet me on the rooftop." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sighing, the three genins made their way up to the rooftop the long way. Naru could just teleport herself and her teammates up to the rooftop to save time, but she didn't need more suspicion cast on her by Sasuke especially since he had already been suspicious of her from day one.

Kakashi was sitting on the railing of the rooftop when they arrived and the three promptly sat down in front of him. "Alright, introduce yourselves," he said. "Your name, likes, dislikes and so on."

"Sensei, you go first," said Ino.

"Alright. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes, none of which you should know about and you don't have to know about my dream," said Kakashi and Ino mumbled something under her breath which sounds like, "So all we learn is your name?"

"The blonde first," said Kakashi and both Ino and Naru looked at each other, then back at Kakashi as if saying, "which one?"

Ino shrugged before going first with her introductions. "I'm Yamanaka Ino," she said. "My likes consist of gardening, flowers, hanging out with my friends and training. I dislike spoilt Uchiha brats-" Insert a glare at said Uchiha here. "-and _perverts!" _Glare at the silver-haired jounin who had a copy of a certain orange book in his jounin vest. "And my dream is to be the number one kunoichi in the Leaf village!"

'_Not if Naru and Hinata are here,' _thought Kakashi. He was pleased with Ino though; at least she was one of the few girls who take being a ninja seriously and was _not _a lovesick fangirl like most girls her age.

"Next, the brooding one," said Kakashi, jerking his head towards Sasuke's direction.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes and dislikes and my dream…no, my ambition is to kill a certain man." Kakashi raised an eyebrow inwardly and glanced at Naru to see that her left eyebrow was twitching ever so slightly which means that she must have noticed it as well.

'_So he's still hell bent on killing Itachi?' _thought Kakashi. _'Didn't anyone teach him to 'look underneath the underneath'?'_

"Last, the blonde," said Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naru. Nothing that you should know about," was Naru's reply and Kakashi sighed to himself before looking at the girl. _'Where is the little ball of sunshine that I had once known?'_

He then cleared his throat. "Alright. You are all unique and tomorrow, we are going to have a genin test."

"But sensei, I thought that we had already done the test?" asked Ino.

"That was just a test to see if you fulfil the Academy's requirements," said Kakashi. "The real test is given by the jounin instructor. Turn up at 6 in the morning at training ground 10 for your test to see if you're worthy to be a shinobi. This training has a failure rate of 73.8 percent, so I'll advise you to be prepared if you want to pass. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, unless you want to throw it up."


	3. Mission to the Wave

**Chapter Three: Mission to the Wave**

(My apologies, I'm not writing the bell test again. It basically goes the same as it does in the anime, except that Sasuke is the one who was tied up)

To say that team seven was pissed would be an understatement. Five months of doing nothing but D-rank missions would do that to anyone. Usually, the three genins were quite patient, but this is taking a toll out of their ever-lasting patience. Even Naru who had a patience capacity of a large mountain, being one of the FIRE Nine was starting to get irritated over all those missions. And anyone with eyes could see that even this 'mountain' was slowly starting to crumble.

After another day of doing nothing but D-rank missions, among which consisted of chasing the Fire daimyo's wife's cat from hell, Tora, team seven finally decided that they had enough. The cat was also fighting to _not _go back to his owner by biting and scratching the one who had caught him which turned out to be Sasuke who was definitely _not _pleased.

Privately, Naru thought to herself that it would be a blessing to the cat if they just killed it, especially after they had seen the daimyo's wife squeeze the cat nearly to death with one of her hugs which should be counted as animal abuse.

"I can see why it decided to run away all the time," muttered Ino and the other two nodded.

"Alright, team seven," said the Hokage, looking over a pile of mission scrolls that was labeled 'D-rank'. "Your missions for today will be…"

"NONONONONO!" wailed Ino, waving her arms about. "I'm not chasing that damned cat again! No more D-rank missions! We'd been at this for MONTHS! Can't we get a better mission?"

Sasuke was nodding and Naru gave a slight tilt of her head. The Hokage sighed. He really didn't want to give a rookie team a C-rank that quickly; even some of the older genin teams didn't get a C-rank until they had at least been genin for a year. But on the other hand, he knew that Naru could easily pull off a C-rank by herself if she wanted to.

The Hokage sighed and reached for a mission scroll labeled 'C-rank' which is the last one remaining and threw it at Kakashi who caught it with ease. "This will be a particularly easy C-rank," he said. "It will be an escort mission, requested by a bridge builder who had requested for protection from bandits and thugs while he was building his bridge. Bring Tazuna in!"

A moment later, the man that they were supposed to be protecting entered the room, a bottle of sake in his hand and a strong smell of sake wafting from him along with a grumpy look on his face.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this? I'd paid you good money and you gave a bunch of brats for my own protection?" The old man growled. "They look as if they were barely out of their diapers!"

Naru's eye twitched with annoyance and the other two openly scowled as well; Ino's hand was twitching slightly; trying not to kill their client.

"Tazuna-san, they are the best genin team in the Leaf and furthermore, they have a jounin with them," said the Hokage. "I can assure you that they can give you the best protection."

Kakashi closed his book with a snap and looked at his three students. "Alright, take whatever supplies that you have and meet me at the northern gate in half-an-hour."

Team seven nodded and Ino, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna walked out of the mission room and Naru waited until she was sure they were gone before turning to the Hokage. "This isn't just a simple C-rank, right?" she said. "I can sense it. The bridge builder is hiding something."

The Hokage sighed, puffing away on his pipe. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from the FIRE Squad, especially from a member of the FIRE Nine. Their senses far surpass anyone else's, especially since they're the elite.

"No, it is actually an A-rank," said the Hokage. "Suzaku got a message from Kousetsu and her partner two days ago. Wave is being terrorized by the crime lord, Gatou. Team seven's mission will be merely to guard Tazuna, but I have a private mission for you."

"And that is?"

The Hokage sighed. "I want you to assassinate Gatou and destroy his bases, as well as assassinating his henchmen. This will bring Wave back to their feet. But keep your cover, though. Kousetsu's partner, as you know, he wasn't a member of the FIRE Squad, but one of Konoha's undercover ANBU division. Both he and Kousetsu are working undercover to assist us against Gatou. Keep the act up. You know as well as any of us do that those in the undercover division as well as the FIRE Squad…their true identities _must not be known, _unless you chose to divulge your identity; like how the few that you chose to let know."

Naru sighed. "Mission rank and objective?"

"S-rank at least," said the Hokage. "Your objective, as stated before, is an assassination mission on Gatou and destroying his bases. Also, get Kousetsu and her partner in Konoha where I could 'enlist' them as Konoha shinobis without them blowing their covers."

"Understood," said Naru with a nod before she saluted and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hideout of Gatou was in a building that was built like a fortress in the Wave Country. Fences were built all around the building and the trees grew thick, giving it a slightly intimidating look and causing anyone attempting to break in to have second thoughts.

And it was in this particular place that one can find Kousetsu, Number Nine of the FIRE Nine. Said kunoichi was about twelve to thirteen, not much older than the average genin, yet had the rank of one of the most powerful ninjas in the world, on par or even better than that of the kage.

Kousetsu and the partner whom she usually worked with on undercover missions outside Konoha were formerly Mist missing-nins. However, four to five years ago, both of them who had been missing-nins then, ran into three of the most powerful members of the FIRE Nine; Tenken, Shunshu and Pearl. They had gotten into a fight and by the end of it, both Kousetsu and her partner had agreed to return to Konoha with them and be enlisted as Leaf-nins, as even the two had gotten tired of running all the time from hunter-nins.

Tenken had pulled some strings for them and had gone to the Water Daimyo of the Water Country and the daimyo had erased all records of them ever being missing-nins and the two are now free. Currently though, Kousetsu and her partner are on an undercover mission for close to a year now, and just a few moments ago, a messenger falcon belonging to one of the FIRE Nine, more specifically, _Tenken _had flew in by the window.

Each member of the FIRE Nine had their own messenger falcon and that was how they transmitted messages to each other. Kousetsu took the message from the falcon and said falcon soon took off again.

Kousetsu raised an eyebrow behind the fake hunter-nin mask that she had and smirked. She then turned to her partner. "Zabuza, Tenken had sent us a message. She's coming here with her genin team. Our mission is nearly done."

Zabuza nodded and gave a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naru watched with calculating eyes at the fast-going battle between Kakashi and Zabuza. Earlier, they had encountered Zabuza's partners, also in the undercover division of the ANBU, formerly Mist-nins as well, nicknamed the Demon Brothers. It took both Ino and Naru less than a minute to knock the two out with a quick punch to the face.

Following that, Tazuna had spilled his guts out to Kakashi about Wave's situation and team seven had then agreed to continue on the mission. And this is where they found themselves at present; a battle going on with Zabuza and Kakashi. In order to keep their cover up, Zabuza and Kousetsu had to keep up their façade as Mist missing-nins.

Finally, both Zabuza and Kakashi leapt back from each other and promptly collapsed on the spot. Naru sighed as she muttered something under her breath which sounds like, "Men." Naru and Ino headed towards Kakashi to examine him whilst Sasuke walked over to the unconscious Zabuza with an upraised kunai, intending to end his life.

Quick as lightning, Naru was over by Sasuke's side, gripping hold of the hand that held the kunai, a murderous expression on her face. "What do you think that you're doing?" she asked dangerously.

"He's the enemy. We should kill him now while we had the chance."

"And so you'd rather kill him now when he's all worn-out then kill him in a battle? Some honour for a ninja that you got," said Naru incredulously. "You're nothing but a coward, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at her, the kunai in his hand quivering as he tried to overpower Naru, but to no avail. Naru didn't get her title as Number Three of the FIRE Nine for nothing. Out of the corner of her eye, Naru saw a ninja garbed in hunter-nin wear leapt out from the trees and swoop down onto Zabuza before carrying him away.

"His partner?" wondered Ino as Naru released her hold on Sasuke and headed over to Ino and Kakashi. She then looked at Naru. "It seems Kakashi-sensei is merely suffering from chakra exhaustion."

Naru sighed before she reached down and draped one of Kakashi's arms around her shoulders and turned to look at Tazuna, as if carrying grown men on her shoulders is an everyday occurrence. "Tazuna-san, can you lead the way to your house?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_That Night:_

A member of the FIRE Nine, dressed in the black trench coat that all members of the FIRE Nine had landed lightly on her feet next to a broken down shack not too far away from the Wave village and waited. It was a full moon night and it was nearly midnight when the ANBU sensed someone's presence and raised an eyebrow, part of her face hidden by the collar of her trench coat, recognising the chakra signature of her comrade.

There was a shrill whistle just before another member of the FIRE Nine, dressed in similar wear like her, with a black bandanna concealing her hair dropped down in front of her. Tenken nodded to Kousetsu who nodded back.

"Sorry I'm late," apologised Kousetsu. "Kakashi sure did a number on Zabuza. It'll take quite some time for him to recover from chakra exhaustion. He'll be bed-ridden for about a week."

Tenken nodded. "Report?"

Kousetsu nodded and her eyes turned serious. "Gatou is planning on betraying us," she said. "I'd found out quite a bit about his activities during the past year when we had been with him. You know some of those bases that Aisu and Koneko had destroyed two months ago?" Tenken nodded. "Those were some of Gatou's bases. I'd sent word to them and they proceeded to destroy every single one of Gatou's bases that they could find. I think that's part of the reason why Gatou had barricaded himself in his fortress in the Wave village. He thinks that assassins and missing-nins are out for his head."

Tenken gave a slight smirk that was barely visible. "He's not that far off from the truth," she said and Kousetsu chuckled. "I have a plan, though. Your mission is nearly done. I'll be showing myself to team seven as one of the FIRE Nine and Kakashi will obey my orders since a member of the FIRE Squad outranks him. I'll be pulling both you and Zabuza in as well; this will take Gatou and his henchmen out easily and the Hokage will have an excuse to 'enlist' both you and Zabuza in as Konoha-nins. You knew that only members of the FIRE Nine and the undercover division knew that you and Zabuza had been Leaf-nins for close to five years now."

Kousetsu nodded. "I understand," she said. "I'll let Zabuza know. See you soon."

Tenken nodded before a swirl of water and a wisp of black spot soon surrounded the spots where the two members of the FIRE Nine were at a few moments before, leaving no evidence behind that they were there at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naru seethed with anger as she sat on the top of the rooftop of Tazuna's house. The nerve of that damned brat! He actually had the cheek to tell her that _she _doesn't know suffering and pain!! Members of the Shadow Nine are a patient lot, but even this is enough to make Naru snap.

If it's anything, Naru hated people who wallow in self-pity. Sure, that kid had it bad, having lost his father, but he didn't have it as bad as most people, for the love of god! He still had his mother and grandfather, didn't he? But Naru, along with the other members of the FIRE Nine grew up all alone with companionship!

Other than the veteran members of the FIRE Nine, those who were in the FIRE Nine usually had quite a bad past and got to where they are today by depending on themselves. It is a trait commonly shared by most of the most powerful shinobis in the Leaf village. Orphans who grew up without any parents since they're toddlers, if they managed to survive, they usually became some of the most powerful shinobis ever known.

Naru's eyes narrowed as she caught the sight of Kousetsu's falcon bird circling thrice in the night sky and giving out a shrill cry which she understood. Naru sighed and took out a sealing scroll from within her pocket and unsealed her FIRE Squad gear before putting it on. She then released some of her chakra restraints which prevented her identity as a member of the FIRE Squad from being blown and promptly summoned a Kage Bunshin to act as her genin self.

She gave a slight smirk as the Kage Bunshin entered the house. Phase one of the plan, completed.

**

* * *

**Kakashi nearly wetted in his pants as Tsunami opened the front door only to be greeted by a member of the FIRE Nine, or more specifically, _Tenken._

At the dining table, Ino had realised immediately that the ANBU was Naru since she, along with Chouji and Shikamaru are the only ones of their generation who knew of Naru and Hinata's identities as members of the FIRE Nine. However, Sasuke had bristled in his seat at the sight of the ANBU.

"Erm…konbawa, Tenken-san," said Kakashi, feeling extremely nervous. It wasn't everyday that you get to see a member of the FIRE Squad after all, especially one of the FIRE Nine, the personal ANBU elite force of the Hokage. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

Kakashi knew the personalities of the FIRE Nine well; they are each on call twenty-four hours a day without rest and their jobs are to eliminate any threats or obstacles that threatened the Fire Country or the village of Konoha. There is simply no way in hell that a member of the FIRE Nine, especially _Tenken, _Number Three of the FIRE Nine to appear in Wave for sightseeing reasons. They just aren't human enough for those.

The members of the FIRE Nine are ranked accordingly to their strength and Tenken was currently the third strongest in the whole of the Fire Country, especially since even the members of the Shadow Nine were even stronger than that of a kage.

Tenken tilted her head to one side. "Mission," she stated simply. "A mission issued by the Hokage. I am to eliminate Gatou and his henchmen as well as to destroy his bases to bring Wave back to their feet and restore it to their former glory. I'll try to bring the Mist missing-nins over to our side to ensure the operation goes smoothly. And by the way, can I borrow Uzumaki Naru for a moment?"

'Naru' stood up from the seat where she was sitting and walked over to Tenken whilst Kakashi raised a confused eyebrow. "Well, sure," mumbled Kakashi. "But why do you need her?"

"She is essential for our plans," was Tenken's answer and Sasuke bristled at this and Kakashi groaned to himself.

He wished that Tenken would stop saying things like that to add on to Sasuke's jealously and rage and cause him to run away from the village in the near future. With what Tenken had said, it practically spelt out that Tenken, Number Three of the FIRE Nine, the most famous of the FIRE Nine doesn't give the Uchiha a damn and would prefer his female student to assist her than Sasuke.

"Why the hell do you need her?" Sasuke slammed his hands down onto the table so hard that it was a miracle that the table still stood upright. "I'm the strongest! I'm an Uchiha! Why do you need some commoner when you can have me, the elite of the Uchiha clan?"

As soon as he said that, the temperature dropped several degrees and Kakashi was focusing chakra into his feet, prepared to stop Tenken if necessary, though he knew, as any shinobi from any of the elemental countries did, that he wasn't a match for a member of the Shadow Nine. He's only an A-ranked shinobis whilst all members of the Shadow Nine were at high-level S-rank level to borderline SS-rank.

"If I recall correctly," said Tenken, a slight hint of killing intent in her voice, freezing Sasuke to his spot. "The Uchiha clan is nothing but a bunch of traitors who attempted to assassinate the Sandaime for something as foolish as power."

"The Uchiha clan isn't traitors!" shouted Sasuke. "They were framed!"

Tenken gave a bitter laugh. "Talk about thick with a capital T," she said. "It wasn't just Itachi who caught the Uchiha clan red-handed. A few members of the FIRE Nine were involved as well. I was among those that assassinated the Uchiha clan." There was silence and Sasuke went deadly pale. "You, my friend, is nothing more than just an ordinary shinobi in Konoha. I can assure you this; the shinobi council didn't want you to be a shinobi in the first place, especially Koharu-sama and Homura-sama. They only relented after the members of the FIRE Nine, especially Shunshu appealed for your case, otherwise, you can forget about ever being a shinobi in the village of Konoha. And Uchiha Sasuke, if you ever made an attempt on the life of Uchiha Itachi in the near future, consider your life forfeited. The FIRE Squad never abandons someone who had helped one of their own."

"W-What did you just-" Sasuke was quickly restrained by Kakashi who had covered the boy's mouth with one hand, the other on his shoulder.

"Right, we get the point, Tenken-san!" said Kakashi quickly. "We'll be honoured to assist you in whatever you require of us!"

"Your honesty is touching, Kakashi," said Tenken with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Just keep an eye on the Uchiha brat. I won't have my mission failing because of the ego of a spoilt brat."

With that, Tenken grabbed hold of 'Naru's' shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke, much to Kakashi's relief. He had interfered as he knew that the FIRE Squad were merciless, having worked with one of their members in the past. They were merciless even to the shinobis of their own village if they're on a mission as most missions that the FIRE Nine were on concerns the Fire Country and the Leaf village greatly. If Sasuke continued on with his attitude and threats, team seven will be missing one member soon enough.

Tenken was known to be ruthless to traitors or attempted traitors to the village. The case of Rokushou Aoi, a former jounin instructor of Konoha was proof enough. The jounin had tricked Morino Ibiki's brother in stealing the Raijin sword of the Nidaime Hokage and had lured both Ibiki and his brother into the woods of Konoha. The Hokage had quickly caught wind of this and as Tenken was the only available member of the Shadow Nine present at that time, she was dispatched.

Fortunately for her, she had arrived just in time to save Ibiki and Idate's life. Rokushou Aoi was promptly killed by her on the spot and the Raijin sword retrieved. Ibiki and Idate were promptly brought back to Konoha to heal from their injuries. From what Kakashi had known of that event, Idate had worked hard and had gotten promoted to Chuunin two years after that. The last that he heard, he was now working as an assistant Academy instructor.

Tenken was the best of the FIRE Squad, maybe the best of all the ANBU that Konoha had. Uchiha or no Uchiha, the FIRE Squad don't give a damn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kousetsu was leaning against the wall next to the windowsill, watching Zabuza unwrap the bandages around his hand, flexing his fingers when Tenken's falcon flew in by the opened window and dropped a scroll at Kousetsu's feet before taking off again.

Kousetsu raised an eyebrow as she picked up the scroll and unrolled it, reading the message inside before destroying it with a quick fire jutsu, turning to Zabuza. "Tenken is here," she said. "Our _real _mission is about to begin, Zabuza."

Zabuza gave a smirk before lifting his sword and hoisting it on his back. "About time," he said. "Let's go and assist her, shall we? And let's show them what an undercover ANBU can do!"

**

* * *

**Kousetsu and Zabuza landed by the outskirts of Gatou's base, being greeted by a slight nod by Tenken and a slight wave from Kakashi who had came along with his genin team and majority of the Wave's townspeople, the bridge builder and his daughter and grandson among them.

Zabuza nodded back to Tenken as he knew that most members of the FIRE Nine don't talk much unless necessary, unless in the presence of one of their own. Zabuza is the only ANBU in the undercover division ANBU of Konoha that knew the identities of at least four members of the Shadow Nine. Secretly, he was part of the secret assassination division of the ANBU undercover division that killed off all those who found out the identities of the FIRE Nine. Only those whom the FIRE Nine trusted were left alive, those who do not were promptly killed.

'Naru', whom both Kousetsu and Zabuza knew was a Kage Bunshin made by Tenken stepped forward; apparently, the Kage Bunshin was going to act as Tenken's spokesperson. "Tenken-san had told me about the plan," said the Kage Bunshin. "She, Kakashi, and the both of you are going to enter the fortress and kill Gatou and every single one of his henchmen. The rest of us are going to remain here and made sure that no one escapes. Gatou's money will go to the Wave to bring this country back to its feet and complete the bridge. Following that, we will then set the fortress on fire."

Zabuza and Kousetsu nodded and Ino was nodding as well. But Sasuke didn't look too pleased and Kakashi whirled around to him. "No, Sasuke, you are going to stay here!" snapped the Copy Ninja. "You know as well as I do that a member of the FIRE Squad, especially a member of the _FIRE Nine _outranks me! Furthermore, I won't have you killing yet! You're just not ready."

Sasuke grumbled, but he obeyed his teacher nonetheless. However, he was getting curious about Tenken, though. She doesn't look to be much older than he was, judging by her voice and height and he was furious as one of the murderers of his clan was standing right in front of him and he couldn't do anything! Sasuke isn't stupid; he knew that he wasn't a match for a member of the FIRE Nine. He then vowed to himself that he will find out about the true identity of Tenken, Number Three of the FIRE Nine and then kill her, along with his brother.

Tenken sighed inwardly, then turned towards Kousetsu and Zabuza. "Alright, let's move in!"

**

* * *

**The four had moved to different areas of Gatou's base in order to cover more ground. Kousetsu and Tenken could easily look after themselves as they're one of the few in the FIRE Nine who could sense another person's presence within a ten feet radius around them. As for Kakashi and Zabuza, the two aren't elite ANBU for nothing. Each of the four had a communicator with them in order to communicate with each other.

Tenken and Kousetsu had taken out most of Gatou's henchmen that were guarding the base and then, Kousetsu spoke into her communicator. "Our side is cleared. Let's get down to business!"

At where they were, both Zabuza and Kakashi gave identical smirks.

Mission commence.

**

* * *

**BOOM!

An explosion was heard somewhere in Gatou's base and alarms started ringing shrilly. "What the hell was that?" Gatou gasped as one of his bodyguards rushed to investigate and then…promptly had his head separated from his body by thin ninja wire.

"We're under attack!"

"I can see that! Alert everyone and kill the intruders!"

"I'm afraid that it's too late for that," said a voice and Gatou and his remaining bodyguard turned to see Zabuza with a bloodstained sword. "Because you are going to die here." Gatou screamed a girly-like scream as his body was cleaved in half. The same fate went to his remaining bodyguard and Zabuza then took out his communicator. "I'm done."

"_Roger that," _said Kakashi, his voice cackling through the communicator. _"I'm taking out the first floor now. Tenken-san is taking out the rest of the floors and your partner is on the top. Please free the captives that Gatou had captured."_

"Roger."

**

* * *

**Back with Kousetsu, she was taking all the money that Gatou had stashed away and had promptly used one of her ice jutsus to teleport it back outside to where the Wave townspeople stood waiting. The townspeople on the other hand, were filled with surprise and then delight to see that 'the sky was raining money'.

She had heard muffled curses from Zabuza's end as he freed the captives that Gatou had captured, muttering something about, "beast in human's skin…even if I'm called the Demon of the Mist, even I'm not as sick as that."

The last of the moneybags were soon gone and Kousetsu spoke into her communicator. "My side's done," she reported.

"_Good," _said Tenken. _"Get out of here immediately. We're going to set Gatou's base on fire."_

"Roger."

**

* * *

**After the townspeople had neatly stacked the moneybags that Kousetsu had given them generously, Kakashi, Zabuza, Tenken and Kousetsu had gotten out of the fortress, their jobs done. The men had gotten some gasoline and with some help from team seven, had splashed the ground and the walls of the fortress with it.

"Hey, we need some light here!" yelled a man. "We're going to set this place ablaze!"

Unfortunately, no one has matches with them. However, a certain Uchiha soon came to the rescue.

"Leave it to me," said Sasuke as he formed a few handseals, ending with the tiger seal and inhaled and exhaled, "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" The moment the fireballs touched the gasoline-soaked areas of the fortress, it was promptly set ablaze and everyone watched with satisfaction as the fortress was burned down.

"Our years of poverty are over!" yelled Tazuna with happiness, waving a sake bottle about. "Wave will soon get back to its feet and our village will flourish soon!"

The villagers cheered as they headed back to the village where there was a party being thrown by their families in honour of the ninjas that had saved them. Ino was laughing as she was talking with the other young women of the village, each eager to know more about the ninja's life. Apparently, the Konoha shinobis had caused many youngsters in the village to inspire to be ninjas and Ino was all too happy to tell them about the ninja's life.

Sasuke was being dragged along by Kakashi to socialize with the townsfolk and Tazuna and Zabuza were having a sake drinking contest. Kousetsu was nowhere in sight and Tenken was leaning against a tree, watching the happy faces of the townspeople. This was just one of the aftermaths after a mission that she enjoyed. Seeing the happy faces of the people that she had helped.

Tenken then felt a presence and turned around to see Inari, the bridge builder's grandson walking up to her and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Being a ninja…" said Inari quietly. "What is it like?"

Tenken raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with Naru?" she asked and Inari nodded. "What did Kakashi tell you?"

"He said that she hadn't had an easy life," said Inari. "He told me that she barely survived an assassination attempt on her life when she was barely four and had grown up all alone without any family or support. Is that true?"

Tenken gave a curt nod. "My ANBU division helped raised her from the age of four," she answered. "She was cheerful and happy-go-lucky once. But the village destroyed her spirit. Soon after, she became what a true shinobi was; emotionless…having the ability to kill without any remorse. A ninja's life isn't exactly happy; we had the worst of it as it's in our job to kill. My ANBU division especially, we had the worst of it. No other ANBU division even comes close to the things that we had to do to ensure the village and the Fire Country's safety."

"I…I wanted to be a shinobi too," said Inari determinedly and Tenken looked at Inari. The eyes of the young boy was sparking and burning with a kind of fire that was rarely seen in anyone now. "But…I don't want to just be an emotionless tool or weapon like what you'd just said."

"It's your path…your decision to make to determine the kind of road that you want to walk," said Tenken, crossing her arms across her chest. "I want you to make sure that this is really the path that you want to take before you send an application to the Ninja Academy. Sure, I'd welcome you to be a ninja, but make sure that this is the path that you want to take."

Inari smiled. "I'll tell Mum and Gramps," he said and then gave a slight wave. "You'll probably see me in the Ninja Academy of Konoha within a few months!" He then left and Tenken blinked before chuckling.

"That boy…"

"I do believe that's the most that you had ever spoken so far," said a voice and Tenken looked up the tree that she was leaning against to see Kousetsu sitting on one of the tree branches, munching on an apple. "You'd changed, Tenken."

"In what way?"

Kousetsu snorted as she threw the apple core into a nearby trashcan. "In the past, before I took on this mission to clean out the trash otherwise known as Gatou, you can even beat Shunshu being emotionless. I guess Hokage-sama did the right thing by assigning you to a genin team for a while. The FIRE Nine never had the chance to enjoy companionship and friends; we couldn't afford to. It's still alright for the rest of us since no one knew that we're of the FIRE Nine, thus, we still had friends, even though most of them are in ANBU. But it's a little tough for you since majority of the civilians in the village despised you. The shinobis on the other hand have accepted you. Why don't you give it a try? You know as well as I do that friends and relationships are what keep a shinobi sane."

Kousetsu landed lightly on her feet and patted Tenken on the shoulder. "We'd been friends for a long time, Tenken," she said. "I do not wish to see a talented shinobi like yourself waste away." Kousetsu then started to walk away. "Think about it."

"Friends, huh?" mused Tenken. "Maybe you're right…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A day after the celebration party, Tenken had told Kakashi and team seven that she had to head back to Konoha, taking the Mist missing-nins as well as Uzumaki Naru with her. Kakashi could understand why Tenken had to take Zabuza and his companion, whom he hadn't seen the face of or even knew the name yet, as she had to vouch for the two in order to be made Leaf-nins, but he couldn't for the life of himself figure out why Tenken wanted to take Naru with her.

Regardless, he still agreed as the bridge that Tazuna was building wasn't completed yet and their mission was to guard the bridge builder whilst he was building the bridge. Tazuna and the rest of the townspeople had decided to name the bridge 'the Great Naru Bridge', much to Tenken and Kousetsu's amusement, but no one had any objections.

Inari and several of the townspeople had seen Tenken and her companions off as she left Wave, promising to come visit Wave in the near future if she had the time. Zabuza was promptly given his status as an undercover ANBU back and had promptly disappeared into the shadows.

In Konoha, three days later, the remaining members of team seven had returned only to learn that a fight had broken out two nights ago in the town square of the village; a fight between a Leaf-nin and the companion of the Demon of the Mist whom a member of the FIRE Nine had taken back to be made a Leaf-nin. Unfortunately, that new Leaf-nin was promptly killed in the scuffle.

Many Leaf-nins mourned the death of a valuable comrade in arms, but the members of the FIRE Nine welcomed back one of their own. Number Nine of the FIRE Nine, Shisei Haku, otherwise known as Kousetsu, Ice Princess of the FIRE Nine.


	4. Chuunin Exams

**Chapter Four: Chuunin Exams**

The rustle of the leaves and branches were the only sounds that could be heard in the dark forest.

The hunted was practically flying through the forest, desperate to get away from the one that was hunting him down. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two clad in black trench coats with a hood concealing their faces before him. One of the two raised her sword.

It all happened in a split second; thin ninja wire flew through the trees faster than the eye could see and the head of the hunted was promptly took off and the stale scent of blood lingered in the air.

A swirl of leaves appeared not too far away from the two who had performed the kill and nodded to them. The other male of the group sighed and threw back the hood of his coat to reveal silver hair. "What are you doing here, Wanizame, Tenken?"

The other two threw back their hoods and a teen about seventeen or eighteen with auburn hair stood beside the silver-haired teen who wasn't much older than her. The last member of the group had also thrown back his hood to reveal a shark-like appearance with gills. Tenken removed the hood from her face and gave a small sigh.

"Mission from Suzaku. And we're the messengers," said Wanizame. "A new village had just sprouted up in Tea Country and Orochimaru is rumoured to be the leader of that village. Your objective is to investigate that village and any other villages that are reputed to have links with said village and man."

Koneko, the female ninja frowned. "Is it the new Sound village?" she asked and Wanizame nodded. "Aisu?"

Aisu sighed. "An order from the commander… Who am I to refuse? Fine. I'll return to the village with my report a week from now."

Wanizame nodded and then both Aisu and Koneko disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The remaining two of the FIRE Nine then pulled their hoods back up and Tenken glanced down at the corpse of the shinobi on the ground before performing a quick fire jutsu and destroyed the body before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Moments later, the area where the four members of the FIRE Nine had been in were empty and a charred spot where the corpse had been and a blood soaked ground were the only signs that the corpse had been there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was barely up in the sky when one could find Uzumaki Naru walking down the streets towards the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop. A bell tinkled somewhere inside the shop as Naru walked in. Mrs Yamanaka was tending the shop and smiled at her as she called up the stairs. "Ino! Naru's here! Time for you to go!"

"I'm coming!" said Ino and there were the sounds of running footsteps before Ino soon appeared. "I'm off!"

The two girls chatted on the way to the red bridge where team seven usually met their teacher and Ino's nose could pick up the faint scent of blood around her friend. Being friends with two members of the elite FIRE Nine helped her to hone her senses. Even when she, Shikamaru and Chouji were kids, the three could sometimes pick up the faint scent of blood around both Hinata and Naru when the two mentioned disappeared for days on end.

'_Seems like someone had been busy last night,' _thought Ino.

The two girls came across a scene of Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja eyeing the Uchiha survivor with exasperation. Seeing the Copy Nine actually _on time _for once and arguing with the Uchiha caused Ino and Naru to exchanged curious glances and focused chakra to their ears to listen in on their conversation and it's not like they wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation as well; Sasuke was talking _way _too loud for their liking.

"…makes no sense whatsoever!" Kakashi was telling Sasuke, hands on his hips. "You know I can't do that!"

"Why not?!" argued Sasuke. "They took my family away from me! The least that they could do is to make it up!"

"You know that the FIRE Squad is the elite fighting force of the Hokage! Not even the council or the ANBU commander can command them. The only ones who can do that is the commander of the FIRE Squad and the Hokage! And they can't just teach anyone! The only ones who they can teach are their own apprentices!"

"Then let one of them take me on as an apprentice!"

Kakashi groaned with despair. "It's not that easy! The FIRE Nine decides who they want to take on as their apprentices and as far as I know, none of the Nine had taken on any apprentices yet. And do you honestly believe that they will train you or even take you on as an apprentice? Your brother helped them out; they owed him a debt; the whole village knows this and they would sooner train him and help him hone his skills than help you."

"A-hem!" coughed Naru as she announced their presences and both Ino and Naru walked up to them. "What is going on here?"

A bird then circled twice in the sky, giving out a shrill cry and Naru narrowed her eyes at it. That was a summon for all jounins and ANBU to report to the Hokage's office and Naru's ANBU tattoo started warming up.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, I'm being called to the Hokage's, so training will be cancelled for today." He then promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naru sighed and turned towards the direction of her house and changed into her ANBU outfit before forming a few handseals and disappearing in a swirl of leaves. She reappeared again in the FIRE Squad's headquarters where most of the members of the FIRE Nine were present. The only ones that are absent are Aisu, Koneko and Suzaku, the commander of the FIRE Squad.

"It's been a while since I'd seen you, Tenken," said Raven and Tenken raised an eyebrow. "Pearl and Shunshu as well. How's life on the Uchiha's team?"

Tenken sighed. "Don't even talk about it," she said. "I'd much rather take on S-rank missions than interact with that un-social guy. And it's even more amusing seeing the Copy Ninja read him phrases out of that smut that he called literature. I'll probably feel sorry for him if I didn't hate him so much. I'm really wondering who the real teacher on team seven was. It usually ended up in me teaching Ino everything that she knew."

Pearl who was on Raven's other side sighed. "Great ninja, but horrible sensei," she muttered and Tenken nodded.

"You'd said it," she said. "What's this meeting about?"

Wanizame who was leaning against a wall talking to Shunshu and Kousetsu shrugged. "Beats me," he said. "Aisu, Koneko and Suzaku will be late. They're in that meeting with the Hokage and the other jounins."

"Well, for once, all members of the FIRE Nine are in Konoha," said Kousetsu with a slight smile.

Just then, Aisu, Koneko and Suzaku appeared in swirls of leaves and the members of the FIRE Nine nodded to the commander as a show of respect. Suzaku cleared her throat and looked over the members of the FIRE Nine. "Right, Aisu and Koneko returned last night, informing me that this new village, the Sound village which is under Orochimaru had some recent dealings with the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand village. Apparently, Orochimaru is going to plan an invasion and the Sand is his ally."

There was silence for a while. "Our orders?"

Suzaku nodded. "As you know, the Chuunin exams are coming up and we think that Orochimaru may be using the exams to his advantage since both Sand and Sound are both invited to the exams, and not to mention many major nations and villages are invited as well. We can't cancel the exams as this will just alert our enemies that we know of their plans. This may just be our chance to take Orochimaru out for good. We'll use the duration of the Chuunin exams to take out Orochimaru's henchmen. I don't want to hurt any Sand ninjas if I could help it, but since they're allied with Orochimaru, I don't think that they're giving us much of a choice."

Tenken frowned. "Since both Pearl and I are posing as genins, there is a chance that our jounin instructors may nominate us for the exams. We could get inside information like this."

Suzaku nodded. "Your guess is right, Tenken," she said. "The three jounin instructors of the rookie teams did nominate their teams for the exams. I think that Gai's team is also entering." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I want you to keep a lookout and keep all Konoha citizens, as well as our guests safe when the invasion begins. The invasion will begin during the third task of the Chuunin exams."

Tenken frowned. "And before it slip my mind, we have to keep an eye on the Uchiha," she said and the FIRE Nine turned to look at her. Tenken sighed. "He's showing signs of instability. He had vowed revenge against his brother and the ANBU members that had killed his clan. I've got a gut feeling that Orochimaru is here for the Uchiha. That boy may just betray the village to join up with Orochimaru."

Suzaku frowned. "Much as I hate to admit it, the council don't care too much about the boy," she said. "And I can't say I blame them. The only ones in the entire village who still holds that brat in high esteem are those high-and-mighty villagers. But still, we can't let the Sharingan fall into Orochimaru's hands. Tenken, I want you to keep an eye on the Uchiha and stop him from going to Orochimaru."

Tenken groaned. "Haven't I already done enough trying to keep him from harm and keeping an eye on him?" she muttered. "I'd much rather take on S-rank missions than deal with that brat. Fine, I'll do what I can, but I can't guarantee that the boy won't go to Orochimaru. He had a power hungry mind and he only seeks revenge. You of all people should know this. And Kakashi isn't doing a very good job by luring him off the path of revenge."

"If we can kill Orochimaru, we might be able to keep the Uchiha in the village…at least for the time being," said Koneko.

Suzaku nodded slowly. "I'll talk to Hokage-sama about the Uchiha after the exams," she said. "Anyway, the FIRE Nine will be guarding the village from the shadows during the duration of the Chuunin exams. This will be classified as an S-class mission because the safety of our village is in our hands."

The members of the FIRE Nine nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Next Morning in Konoha:_

"Hey, that hurts, shorty!" A boy wearing a black jumpsuit with face paint on his face and a bandaged bundle on his back growled, grabbing Konohamaru by his scarf.

Konohamaru and his two friends, Moegi and Udon have been badgering Naru and Ino to play with them after the said genins had just finished another round of training with Kakashi. Naru had been quite jumpy ever since the meeting with the FIRE Nine and Kakashi was wondering why the girl was so jumpy. The Copy Ninja had assumed, like all other jounins and ANBU save for the few that knew Naru's true identity that she was an ANBU captain in the Black Ops and not a member of the FIRE Nine.

After they had finished their training, Ino and Naru had agreed to play a game of 'tag' with the three Academy students, meeting up with Shikamaru on the way. Unfortunately, Konohamaru wasn't watching where he was going when he was running and had promptly run headfirst into a Suna shinobi wearing a black jumpsuit.

"Konohamaru-kun!" Moegi and Udon cried out in unison as they caught up with the boy to see him caught in the clutches of the Suna shinobi, dangling in mid-air.

Naru, Ino and Shikamaru came up just then, their eyes narrowing in slight suspicion at the strangers in front of them.

"Let the boy go," ordered Naru, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she took one step forward, drawing the attention of both ninjas from Sand.

"Let him go, Kankuro," snapped the blonde girl standing next to him. She had her blonde hair tied up in four ponytails and a large fan strapped on her back. She also had her Suna hitai-ate tied around her neck. "We didn't come here to cause trouble."

"Hey, it's okay. He isn't here yet." The Suna shinobi known as Kankuro said, tightening his grip on Konohamaru, causing the boy to whimper in fear and pain. Shikamaru thought to himself privately that it's probably a good thing that Asuma isn't here since there is bound to be bloodshed if the bearded Jounin is here.

Naru narrowed her eyes and slowly reached for one of the two wakizashi strapped on her back; a gesture that Temari noticed and she stiffened immediately. Unlike her foolish brother, she knew a strong ninja when she sees one and she could tell that the three in front of her, unlike how they looked, are no pushover.

"Kankuro!"

The said boy pulled back a fist, about to hit Konohamaru in the face when there was a gust of wind and Ino took that chance to grab Konohamaru from the Sand genin's grasp and Naru had a kunai hovering dangerously close to his throat.

"Why, you punks…" growled Kankuro as Naru stepped back from the Suna genins, Ino healing the slight bruise on Konohamaru's throat with a small healing jutsu. He then grabbed the bandaged bundle on his back and the Sand kunoichi stiffened.

"Oi, are you going to use Karasu?!" she yelped. "That's crazy! Besides-"

"Relax, Temari," said Kankuro. "Besides, Gaara isn't here yet."

"I'd advise you to put away that bandaged bundle of yours," said Naru, eyes narrowing at Kankuro. "Besides…" She pointed a finger up the tree. _"He _isn't too happy." She turned towards the tree. "Whoever is in the tree can come out now."

A figure dropped down next to Shikamaru and Ino and it turned out to be Sasuke while another figure appeared in a swirl of sand next to the two Suna genins.

'_His aura…it has a familiar feel to it…' _Kyuubi whispered to Naru as if the people outside can hear it, while the said girl in question could also feel a demonic presence within the newcomer, taking in the look of his red hair, the dark circles around his eyes and the tattoo on his forehead.

'_A demon vessel?' _mused Naru. _'Which demon does he hold?'_

"G-Gaara!"

"Are you going to shame our village any further with your acts?" growled the red-haired boy low in his throat, folding his arms over his chest.

"B-But…they started it-"

"Shut it," snapped Gaara and Kankuro wisely choose to shut up. The red-head turned to face the Konoha genins. "I apologise for their behaviour." Naru, along with Ino and Shikamaru nodded slowly, finding the killing aura around the redhead extremely unnerving. "They are Kankuro and Temari. They're my siblings and teammates." He then turned to his siblings. "Let's go." He ordered and the two Suna genins obeyed immediately, falling into step behind Gaara

"Wait!" Sasuke called out and the three Suna genins stopped in their tracks and turned around to face him. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What is your name?"

"Me?" The blonde-haired kunoichi asked, blushing slightly.

"No! You, with the gourd."

"Sabaku no Gaara," said the red-haired genin before averting his gaze to Naru and her teammates. "The blonde…what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naru."

"Hmph," said Gaara with a slight tilt of his lips which could be taken for a slight smirk. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in the exams." He then turned away with his siblings, his eyes flickering to three shadowed figures hidden in the trees.

"Let's go," said Naru and she left with her team.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In Team Nine's training grounds:_

"Hey, did you guys hear?" said a boy wearing green spandex, leaning against a wooden post in the training grounds. "I've heard some jounins talking about the three rookie teams attending the upcoming Chuunin exams."

"Really?" drawled a girl with a buns-hairstyle, twirling kunais in her hand. "It's probably some jounins having bets with each other. It happens all the time."

"I somehow doubt that," said the spandex wearing boy. "I mean…I heard that the Copy-Nin's team is entering as well."

"Hatake Kakashi's team?" said a third voice, the owner smirking slightly as he did so. "Interesting…"

"Well…either way, it's all the same to me," she said as she walked a few meters away from her teammates, twirling her kunais and then launching them so fast that they weren't even seen. All the kunais struck the bull's eye on the dummy that the second boy was seated under. He hadn't even blinked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The moment that team seven entered the Academy and walked up the flight of stairs, it was to see a large crowd around a door with the number '301' on it and two young 'genins' were guarding it.

Naru could immediately see that the two 'genins' were two chuunins by the name of Kotetsu and Izumo under henge as they were the Hokage's messengers. Naru immediately realised right off the bat what was happening immediately; this was a pre-exam test to weed out the weak ones from taking the first test.

"Please let us in." A girl wearing a pink Chinese dress with her hair done up in buns pleaded.

"Why are weaklings like you even applying for the Chuunin exams? Deaths happen in the exams and besides, chuunins are cell commanders of a unit and they are responsible for the lives of their team. You punks are not yet ready for such a responsibility."

"Good acting, right?" said Hinata with a chuckle, coming up to Naru with her team behind her, Kiba grinning at Naru and Shino giving a slight nod, a gesture which she returned.

"Not bad, I guess," said Naru. "But it seems like Sasuke is not going to do us any favours in cutting the competition." She jerked her thumb towards the direction of her idiot teammate who was engaged in an argument with the 'genin'.

"Naru. Hinata-sama."

Teams seven and eight turned around to see Hyuuga Neji coming up to their teams. Neji had been acquainted with Naru on several occasions as they were friends through Hinata and got along quite well with each other.

"Hey Neji." Naru greeted with a slight nod as the Hyuuga boy glared at the Uchiha.

"I don't like him," admitted the Hyuuga as he gave a slight nod of respect to Hinata. "Last Uchiha, my arse."

"Tell me about it," said Naru. "You're lucky that you're not on his team."

The three genin teams then turned their attention back to Sasuke who was engaged in an argument with Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Not bad," said Kotetsu with a slight smirk. "But being able to see through the genjutsu isn't enough!" He then charged forward with lightning speed, causing Sasuke to rise to the defense with one fist pulled back.

Before either one could pull a single punch, a green blur intercepted them, stopping both their punch and their kick.

"Oi! You're the one who said not to do anything to draw any attention," said Hyuuga Neji with a resigned sigh as he regarded the spandex wearing boy.

"Sorry Neji, I couldn't help it!" Lee chirped happily as he held an outstretched hand out to Naru. "I'm Rock Lee!" He declared proudly. Naru blinked, wondering if he is high on steroids or something before accepting the hand with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naru from Konoha's team seven," she said with a smile.

"Yosh! I hope that we get to fight in the exams!" Lee proudly declared, causing his two teammates to give out simultaneous sighs.

"Erm…right…" muttered Naru. "I'm…looking forward to it." She turned to her friends and Neji. "Shall we get going, then?" she asked. "It wouldn't do for us to miss the exam."

"You're right!" said Hinata, glancing at her watch. "Come on."

"Give me a moment, please!" said Lee, looking in the direction where team seven had gone barely a moment ago and he was soon gone in a green blur.

Neji and Tenten gave simultaneous sighs and Naru and Hinata chuckled. "You two go on without me," said Hinata. "I'll catch up to you soon." Kiba and Shino nodded and Naru turned towards Neji.

"Shall we go take a look?" she suggested. "It might prove interesting, and furthermore, we might have to restrain Lee if he gets too far."

"Agreed."

**

* * *

**_Five Minutes Later:_

"But you see, it doesn't matter if your Sharingan can predict my moves if your body cannot keep up!" declared Lee as he kicked Sasuke up into the air.

"That idiot!" groaned Neji. "That was his most powerful attack! What is he thinking?!"

Just then, a pinwheel came flying out of nowhere and pinned Lee's bandages to the wall while Sasuke came crashing down to the ground and he proceeded to kiss Mother Earth. A turtle had appeared in front of Lee and both Neji and Tenten paled considerably; they knew what was coming next.

With a poof of smoke, a man clad in green spandex, with a bowl cut hairstyle and extremely HUGE eyebrows appeared on the top of the turtle.

"What the…?" muttered Ino, eyes wide as she helped Sasuke up. "Same spandex suit, same hairstyle…and are those eyebrows real? Who is this weirdo? Is he Lee's dad?"

"Do not insult Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee, flames dancing in his eyes.

"Lee…you…you IDIOT!" Gai howled as he backhanded Lee and the said boy went flying into the wall and slid down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei!!"

"That's alright, Lee!! I forgive you for this!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

As the two hugged each other, a strange sunset and waves crashing on rocks genjutsu appeared behind them, much to the disbelief of all genins present.

"Where did that sunset come from?"

"Is he for real?" asked Hinata, directing this question to Neji and Tenten who both sighed.

"Unfortunately, that man is our teacher," said Tenten with much sadness. "However hard it is to believe…"

"Let's just get out of here…"

Agreeing with Hinata's statement, the genins from teams seven and nine and one genin from team eight made their way out of the hallway where they are in and met up with Kakashi and a little while later, Gai and Lee, much to their dismay.

After trading words of encouragement and last bits of advice, the two teams then headed towards the room where the first test of the Chuunin exams would be held. Naru then pushed the door open…


	5. Chuunin Exams Part Two

**Chapter Five: Chuunin Exams Part Two**

Shunshu sat on the top of one of the buildings that overlooked training area 44, also more commonly known as the Forest of Death to the higher ranked shinobis in the Leaf village. His partner was now currently taking the second part of the Chuunin exams. Within the FIRE Nine, the members were all paired up with each other save for the commander herself. The pairings were such that the shinobis' skills were perfect for working together in pairs. Shunshu was paired with Tenken, Pearl was paired with Raven, Aisu with Koneko and Wanizame with Kousetsu, thought on the rare occasions, they will be paired up with some of the other members of the FIRE Nine.

Morino Ibiki, the examiner of the first part of the Chuunin exams had informed them that the genin teams of Konoha had passed the first exam. Most of the other genins had to cheat during the exam, but Tenken and Pearl, being members of the FIRE Squad knew the answers to all the questions and had practically breezed through it.

The second exam had already begun for ten minutes and Shunshu couldn't explain it, but he is feeling uneasy about the whole event. He had no doubts about either Tenken or Pearl's strength, but while posing as genin, even if all of the jounins and chuunins knew about them being captains in the ANBU Black Ops, the genins aren't supposed to know that they're ANBU, let alone members of the FIRE Nine! A puff of smoke behind Shunshu alerted him to the presence of one of their own. Shunshu did not turn around to address the newcomer as he asked, "Is that anything that you need, Raven?"

"My apologies," said Raven. "But one of the chuunin proctors of the exam had approached me earlier. Apparently, he and his partner had found a few bodies when they're doing patrol and those bodies are a little…strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah. Anko-san is over with them now. And she'd requested for our help."

Shunshu sighed and stood up before unsealing his jounin uniform from one of the sealing scrolls that he had removed from his pocket and promptly changed out of his FIRE uniform to his jounin outfit; no one other than the few whom Tenken and Pearl trusted had no idea that he is FIRE after all and he intended to keep it that way. Raven did the same as well and within a few moments, the two stood there; giving one the image of a jounin and one an off-duty ANBU.

"Let's get going, Sai," said Itachi and Sai nodded. The two then promptly disappeared in puffs of smoke.

**

* * *

**Anko was standing over the three bloodied bodies of the three Kusa-nins that had arrived for the Chuunin exams when Itachi and Sai appeared again in puffs of smoke near her. Anko and the two other chuunins with her; Izumo and Kotetsu looked up as they appeared. Anko nodded to Itachi as he walked up to her with Sai following.

"Glad that you could make it," she said. "I would have called for Uzumaki and Hyuuga, but they're in the exam right now and they couldn't possibly afford to blow their cover. Kotetsu and Izumo found these bodies barely five minutes into the second exam. The bodies are a little strange."

"Strange?" echoed Itachi and Anko nodded grimly.

"Their faces were melted off the bodies," answered Izumo and Sai narrowed his eyes slightly, exchanging glances with Itachi who nodded slightly.

"There's no mistake about it," said Anko grimly. "It's _his _work. But what the hell is Orochimaru doing in the Chuunin exams. And he's using the face of this genin." Anko shoved a profile of a female Kusa-nin into Itachi's hands. "I remembered this genin; I remember thinking that her ways resembles that of a snake. How could I have been so blind?!"

"He's after team seven," stated Sai suddenly and both Itachi and Anko nodded grimly. "Or more specifically…the Uchiha. He wants the Sharingan."

"This isn't good," said Kotetsu with worry. "Those kids aren't good enough to face off against Orochimaru, one of the Sannin!"

Itachi shook his head. "No, if anything happens, Naru can handle it, I'm sure of it. She didn't become the youngest ANBU captain that Konoha ever had for nothing. But…" Itachi chewed his bottom lip nervously. "I'm still worried."

Anko nodded. "Me too," she admitted. "That girl is skilled; I give her that. She can even give the Hokage a run for his money. She's probably as strong as the Sandaime was when he was in his prime; probably stronger, but then again, if Orochimaru ever got a taste of just a fraction of her real power, there's no knowing what he will do."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, then turned to Kotetsu and Izumo. "Kotetsu, I want you to inform the Hokage about this. Izumo, take this to an ANBU named Aisu. He should be in the Hokage tower. Me, Anko and Sai will go after Orochimaru. Make it fast!"

The two chuunins nodded before Izumo took the scroll that Itachi handed him, then the two chuunins disappeared in puffs of smoke. Itachi turned to look back at Anko who sighed and exchanged looks with Sai and Itachi.

"Let's go," she said. "Orochimaru and team seven couldn't have gone far."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team seven was in trouble.

They had gotten the Heaven scroll; the very scroll that they needed when they chanced upon one of the two Sand teams that were sent to the exams; thankfully, it's not Gaara's team and team seven soon made short work of them and gotten the Heaven scroll which Naru had kept in one of her pockets while Ino had the Earth scroll.

They were just leaping across branches and trees, getting to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death when Naru's ANBU mark started warming up and she stiffened immediately. She had gotten the message that Raven had sent to her; Orochimaru is after her team. Naru had immediately sent out her senses while leaping across the trees; she was one of the few ANBU within the FIRE Nine, the others being Pearl, Shunshu and Raven who had the ability to sense another person's presence within a ten mile radius around them.

A giant gust of wind had started to blow, but Naru was well-prepared for it as she had already long sensed the chakra presence of the intruder's and had promptly wrapped chakra threads around Ino and Sasuke to prevent them from being swept away and when the wind died down, a woman riding on a giant snake appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Sasuke and the 'woman' laughed in a very snake-like manner.

"Kukuku…very straightforward, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" The 'woman' chuckled, peeling the skin off her face to reveal the rather pale and snake-like face of the man that 'she' really was. "I'm Orochimaru and I wish to play with you."

Forming a few handseals, both Ino and Sasuke suddenly felt themselves paralysed to their spots in fear. Naru was the only one not affected as she had been trained to fight off fear and killer intent when she started ANBU training. Naru groaned inwardly as she saw that Ino had fallen to her knees in fright and Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hmm? So one of you could fight off the Paralysis technique completely?" said Orochimaru, feeling impressed though he didn't show it. "Not bad for a genin."

Naru scowled at him and didn't bother to correct him; that she wasn't even a genin in the first place. Naru took out a kunai and held it in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Like I said, I wanted to play!" And saying thus, Orochimaru lunged towards a frozen Sasuke, but was quickly intercepted by Naru who appeared in front of him suddenly and threw kunais and shurikens at the man who quickly leapt backwards to prevent himself from being hurt and his eyes went wide in horror as he saw that thin ninja wire – so thin that it was nearly invisible – was looped all around the trees and that the wire had explosive notes all around it.

Naru made a handseal and Orochimaru's eyes widened. _'Shit!'_

BOOM!

Part of the forest blew up and Orochimaru groaned in agony as nearly seventy five percent of his body was badly hurt. He growled and promptly summoned up a snake under him. "You hadn't heard the last of this!"

The snake and his master then slithered away and Naru turned towards Ino and Sasuke who had passed out from fear. "Ino, can you still move?" asked Naru and Ino nodded dumbly. "Help me move Sasuke. We need to get to a safe place."

Ino nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he dropped down on a tree branch and dismissed his snake, looking at the injuries on his person. Who the hell was that girl? Orochimaru wondered over this as he tried to treat his injuries as best as he could. She looks as she wasn't even breaking a sweat dealing with him. He's one of the Sannin, for the love of Kami-sama! How could he have been up-classed by a mere genin?! Now, Konoha was bountiful in prodigies and geniuses, but this is ridiculous!

"Got your butt kicked by Naru?" said a taunting voice and Orochimaru cursed and turned around to see three shinobis dropping down in front of him. He recognised two, but the last one, the youngest of the three, he didn't recognise.

"Naru?"

"The girl who kicked your ass," said Anko with a slight smirk. "Seemed pretty simple to her as well, judging by what we'd felt from her chakra signature. And it's not that surprising since she _is _the best ANBU captain that we had."

Sai pulled out his nodachi. "You're going to die here, Orochimaru."

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" snarled Anko. "Have you marked that Uchiha brat?"

"Hmph. I didn't get a chance to since his teammate stopped me. But I'll get what I want in the end; I always do. The Sharingan will be mine." Orochimaru proclaimed before sinking into the ground. "Oh, and do not cancel the exams. If you do, I'll kill everyone in this village!"

Anko growled as Orochimaru disappeared. "He's gone," she said. "Damn him!"

Two ANBU wearing the mask of a hawk and one the mask of a rabbit dropped down behind Itachi, Sai and Anko just then. Anko turned around in exasperation. "You're late for ANBU!" she snapped and the one wearing the rabbit mask dipped her head forward slightly in apology.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "But we're held up. Anyway, Anko-san, Hokage-sama had asked for your presence at the tower. Now."

Anko grumbled before taking off towards the direction of the tower. The four remaining shinobis waited until Anko was gone before the two ANBU removed their masks to reveal themselves as Hitsugaya Toushirou and the other being an ANBU by the name of Uzuki Yugao.

Yugao was an ANBU in the Black Ops division, but she led another life as one of the trainers for the FIRE Squad. She was one of Naru and Hinata's trainers when they were apprenticed to the members of the FIRE Nine and taught them the skills that every ANBU must know. She was also one of the few that knew the true identities of all members of the FIRE Nine, save for the commander.

"Seems like Tenken had managed to stop Orochimaru from getting the Uchiha," commented Yugao and the rest of the shinobis nodded. "Well, that's one good thing, but the following is only going to be tough. We can't afford to spare one of the FIRE Nine to keep an eye on the Uchiha 24/7. It's already bad enough that two members of the elite FIRE Nine had been pulled out to keep an eye on him."

Sai nodded. "I'll talk this over with the commander," he said. "But for now, I think that the safest plan will be to have Kakashi-san guard him once the second part of the exams are over. Tenken and Pearl aren't going to be too happy about it; but we don't have a choice. Those two have to resume their ANBU duties during the break before the third exam and Kakashi-san is the best choice."

Yugao sighed. "Yeah, and this will just inflate that Uchiha's ego all the more," she grumbled. "Someone should put that brat in his place. I see now why Hayate and Genma disliked that brat so much. Anyone would, once they'd known that brat for more than five minutes."

"Anyway, let's go," said Itachi and the rest nodded. The next second, the four ANBU had disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team eight was wondering what the hell is going on.

First, after having gotten the scroll that they wanted after having trapped the Waterfall shinobis, all three genins had felt the chakra towards the north-west direction and Hinata had narrowed her eyes, instantly recognising the chakra as Naru's. Then, barely thirty minutes after that, the same chakra spike had rose instantly and Hinata felt her breath caught in her throat. She knew what that chakra was immediately.

All members of the FIRE Nine had chakra restraints placed on them when they're going undercover to protect their identities as members of the FIRE Nine since the chakra level of the FIRE Squad far surpasses anyone else's; even the Hokage's. The chakra spike that Hinata had felt was that of Naru releasing the first limiter on her chakra. It could mean one of two things; one, her chakra is nearly depleted and she was forced to release her first limiter or two, the enemies that she was facing was insanely strong.

This is why the two male genins of team eight found themselves struggling to keep up with Hinata as she was practically flying through the trees to where she had felt the chakra spike of her best friend.

Hinata only hoped that she made it in time.

**

* * *

**As a matter of fact, Hinata was half-right.

After having dealt with Orochimaru, Naru's chakra was nearly depleted and she was forced to release the first limiter on her chakra when three Sound shinobis turned up. Sasuke was still unconscious and Ino was in no state to fight, thus, it all comes down to her fighting.

But before either side could throw a single punch, a distraction in the form of Konoha's team nine turned up, being led by none other Hyuuga Neji who most definitely do not look pleased at having the three Sound shinobis threaten team seven. The boy knew that Naru could take care of them easily, but she might risk blowing her cover.

"Great. More Konoha trash?" grumbled Abumi Zaku.

Team eight appeared on the scene just then, with Hinata in the lead, frowning deeply. "I suggest that you get out of here before we show you what Konoha shinobis can do," said Hinata in an extremely sweet yet dangerous voice. "You're outnumbered right now and trust me when I say that I can kill you in an instant if I wanted to." As if to make her point across, Hinata curled up a fist and punched the tree near her. There were a few moments before the tree slowly creaked and toppled to the ground, startling hundreds of birds into flight from the trees.

Kinuta Dosu knew when he was outmatched. Quickly grabbing his teammates, he turned towards Naru. "It seems like I'm outmatched today," he said. "I know that you're the one who fought Orochimaru-sama off earlier. I recognise your chakra signature. I'll retreat for now. But someday, I will fight you." With that, the Sound team disappeared and Naru breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to show her skills in front of so many genins, especially a certain genin by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naru nodded to Hinata. "Glad that you showed up," she said. "I really didn't want to show my prowess."

Hinata nodded. "Do you have your scroll yet?" she asked and Naru nodded. "Good. We can get to the tower together. More safety in numbers, after all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Five Days Later:_

It was time for the preliminaries and everyone who had qualified were gathered in front of the Hokage and several jounins, the jounin instructors of the genins among them. Gekkou Hayate stepped out in front of the genins.

"Congratulations for making it past the second part of the exams." Hayate drawled amidst several coughs, making everyone twitch and wonder about his physical health. "But as there are still too many participants, we're going to have to hold preliminaries to cut down the number. Any participants who wished to drop out may do so now."

Kabuto raised his hand and both Naru and Hinata narrowed their eyes in slight suspicion. Both girls had their suspicions on him ever since encountering him with his nin-info cards before the first exam and the fact that his chakra levels are nearly of that of a jounin leads to suspicion.

As Kabuto walked out of the arena, Naru locked eyes with Raven who was hidden within the shadows of the arena. The ANBU nodded before disappearing. In less than a second, a mission was given. Hayate coughed and the attention of the genins was brought to him.

"The rules for the preliminaries will be fairly simple. Use all your skills to knock your opponent into KO. Killing is permitted, but I will step in to stop the match if I feel that a winner had already been clarified. The board on the wall there will show the match ups."

A part of the wall then started moving away before a scoreboard appeared. Names soon started cycling through until it stopped on two names:

_Uchiha Sasuke versus Akadai Yoroi_


	6. Chuunin Preliminaries

**Chapter Six: Chuunin Preliminaries**

Hinata and Naru exchanged glances with each other as the medics carried Yoroi away on a stretcher. Sasuke had shown his opponent no mercy by cooking his face with a Katon: Gokakyuu and Naru wasn't very impressed with Sasuke stealing Rock Lee's taijutsu.

The proctor coughed as the scoreboard activated again and stopped on two names: _Yamanaka Ino versus Haruno Sakura._

Naru whistled. "Okay…this is going to be funny. Best friends against each other," she said. "I'm betting on Ino."

"Troublesome, but I think that you're right," whined Shikamaru. "Much as I hate to admit it, Ino is better than Sakura."

Ino looked Sakura up and down, a slight twitch visible in her eye. Sakura's stance was sloppy and she looked _weak. _Even an Academy student can do better than that and Ino groaned to herself; is Sakura so self-absorbed into Sasuke that she had neglected her own training?! You're kidding, right?

"Second match, Hajime!"

Sakura immediately formed a number of handseals which everyone could follow and Ino's eye twitched dangerously as two Bunshins popped into existence beside her. Ino sighed and disappeared from her spot before punching the real Sakura. The Bunshins popped out of existence and Sakura was sent flying ten feet backwards and was promptly knocked out. The match was over as soon as it had begun and Naru sighed; that pink-haired banshee disgraces the name of all kunoichis.

Third match, Aburame Shino versus Abumi Zaku. Zaku uses sound blasts in his hands and Shino had quickly figured out his weak spot and had plugged his air holes with his bugs and when Zaku attempted to use his sound blasts again, the results are not-so-pretty.

Four match, Kiba versus Neji. The match was pretty one-sided as Kiba was a purely taijutsu user and unfortunately for him, Hyuugas are the best taijutsu users in the village and Neji ended the match by rushing in and closing off all of Kiba's tenketsus.

Fifth match, Hinata versus Chouji. The match was pretty comical to those onlookers who knew that Hinata was one of the FIRE Nine. Chouji started off the match by using his Multi Size technique and Hinata merely dodged the rolling 'ball' until she found a chance to attack before dispelling Chouji's technique and promptly knocked the poor boy to the wall, promptly knocking him out.

Sixth match, Shikamaru versus Kin. Shikamaru, being the genius that he was, he caught Kin in his shadow while she was busy gloating and promptly ended the match by knocking her head on the wall behind her; knocking her out.

Seventh match, Uzumaki Naru versus Kinuta Dosu.

Dosu looked towards Naru's direction and said kunoichi promptly leapt down to the balconies below while Dosu took the long way down. Everyone in the arena felt the temperature dropped several degrees as Naru and Dosu eyed each other down and Hayate wisely decided that it would be in his best interests to get out of the way while they're fighting.

"Seventh match, Hajime!"

'_Show me what you're capable of, Uzumaki Naru,' _thought Dosu as Naru didn't move from her spot, one hand on her waist and her head slightly tilted to one side. Dosu raised his arm and used the sound waves from his amplifier, aiming the sound waves at Naru who smirked and disappeared from her spot.

Naru appeared into the air the next moment, her hands in the seal of the rat and up on the balcony, Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly. _'Chakra shield? She uses chakra to protect her ears from the sound waves attack?'_

Several of the shinobis up on the stands with sharp hearing like Kiba were clamping their hands over their ears to protect themselves from the sound waves.

Kinuta Dosu snarled at seeing his attack fail. "You can't dodge while you're in the air!" he snarled as he hurled a few shurikens at Naru who was still in mid-air.

Ino's heart nearly stopped at this. "Naru!" she shouted in slight fear and worry, her hands gripping on the bars of the railings, but her worry was unnecessary as Naru disappeared from sight just moments before the shurikens reached her. Everyone in the arena was confused.

"Where did she go?" asked Tenten in confusion. "I don't see her anywhere."

The only ones who were not confused were the two Hyuugas in the balcony who had their Byakugan active and they were fixated on a spot behind the Sound genin. Dosu was looking in front of him and did not bother turning around; bad mistake on his part. Before the eyes of the audience in the arena, Naru emerged from the ground behind Dosu, her hands held in a seal.

"Hazy Mist Field technique…" muttered Kurenai. "One of the higher ranked genjutsu… Not bad."

"It's over," said Naru from behind Dosu and said Sound genin turned around too late to see Naru's fist flying straight at his face and said genin was promptly knocked out.

Hayate sighed as he examined Dosu and raised his hand. "Winner, Uzumaki Naru!"

Eighth match, Kankuro of the Sands versus Tsurugi Misumi.

As it turns out, Misumi had a strange ability that allows his body to be rubber-like and he tried to strangle Kankuro, but as it turns out, he 'strangled' a puppet instead and Kankuro soon counter attacked by using his puppet and forced him to forfeit.

Ninth match, Tenten versus Temari. (Same as the manga and anime; go and watch it if you don't know what happened!)

Final match, Gaara of the Sands versus Rock Lee.

Hinata and Naru exchanged grim looks with each other as they turned to the match below. They were no fool; they knew that Gaara wasn't normal, judging by his chakra levels and the feel of his chakra.

"What do you think?" asked Hinata quietly.

"I think that Lee is dead meat," said Naru, narrowing her eyes. "You and I both know that Gaara isn't normal. He…could be like me."

Hinata turned towards Naru, her eyes narrowed together. "A Jinchuuriki?" she asked and Naru nodded. Whilst the two ANBU were having this conversation, the other Konoha genins were watching Lee's match and cheering him on; furthermore, Hinata and Naru were speaking in fairly low tones.

Before Naru could say anything else, a small weasel appeared on the railings before Hinata and Naru and both kunoichis blinked rapidly. Being seasoned shinobis, they could immediately tell that this was a summoned creature.

Naru sighed. "I've got to go," she said. "Tell me what happened in the preliminaries later."

Hinata nodded and Naru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenken slipped into the headquarters of the FIRE Nine quietly to see only a few members of the FIRE Nine in there. Pearl was obviously not there since she's currently in the preliminaries of the Chuunin exams whilst Aisu, Koneko, Wanizame and Kousetsu were on patrol within the village. The only ones in the headquarters of the FIRE Nine were Suzaku, Shunshu and Raven.

Tenken raised an eyebrow behind the high collar of her trench coat as she shut the door behind her and formed a simple sealing technique. "Is there something wrong?"

Suzaku was seated behind the FIRE commander's desk, her elbows propped up on the table and Raven and Shunshu were standing before her, arms crossed over their chests.

"Aisu and Wanizame had just sent word a few minutes ago," answered Raven. "They had been on patrol within the village and Aisu had seen a few Sound shinobis that weren't registered in Konoha's foreign ninjas' database entering the hotel where all the foreign ninjas are staying. And those shinobis-"

"Let me guess," interrupted Tenken. "They are the cursed children, right?" She was answered by nods from the three and she sighed. "Koneko told me something about that about a month ago when she and Aisu were sent to investigate the Sound village. There were originally five, but apparently, one of them was so ill that he wasn't able to move around. The cursed seals marked those five and they were aptly named the cursed children; the snake's own personal bodyguards."

Suzaku nodded slowly. "The snake must be planning something," she stated. "Something else other than the invasion and getting the Uchiha." She looked at the three shinobis before her. "Anyway, I'd spoken to Hokage-sama about this and he had arranged for Hatake Kakashi to take Uchiha Sasuke away during the one month break before the finals so that Orochimaru could not get his hands on the Sharingan."

Tenken growled; but she nodded. "What are our duties during this one month?" she asked.

"Survey the village," said Suzaku. "I've got a gut feeling that a certain genin team from the Sand village is the key to winning the invasion for the Sound and the Sand. Keep an eye on them, Tenken."

Tenken nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi sighed as he watched Naru tried to glare holes through the book that she was reading; one on strategies and battle tactics in her room. Said kunoichi was lying on her bed and he was standing at the entrance of her bedroom.

"You're _still _mad?" he questioned and he was rewarded with a low growl.

Naru closed her book with a light clap and turned towards Itachi, a slight twitch in her eye. "You know that your brother and I had never seen eye-to-eye about anything ever since we're placed in the same team," she said. "He hates me and vice versa. If it wasn't because of the fact that I can't blow my cover as a member of the FIRE Nine, I would have put him in his place a long time ago! And Kakashi isn't helping any by giving him one-on-one training! I had to help Ino with her training myself since Kakashi simply ignores her! That's what making me pissed off!"

Naru growled and chucked her book straight at the bookcase in a corner of her room. The book neatly slid into the space between two other books and Naru drew her knees up to her chest.

"And the villagers are making his head swell to the size of a pumpkin and his ego to the size of the Hokage monument by practically worshipping the ground that he walks on! He's nothing but a thief! I know that you have seen his match! He stole Rock Lee's taijutsu! It disgusts me! I've seen how hard that boy train last year. Neji told me and Gai-san is so proud of him because of his hard work. Every taijutsu move had been drilled into his body by hours and hours of hard work and he mastered it by using his blood, sweat and tears! He is what a real ninja is; one who never gives up! Even Hinata and myself, along with Sai…we got to where we are today because we worked hard. What about that brother of yours? He is nothing but a thief; a copy cat! Itachi, I'm serious; with the way that your brother is going, he will end up betraying the village. And I'll tell you now; once that day comes, I'll kill him myself."

Itachi listened to his teammate rant until she had ran out of breath and tried to glare holes in the opposite wall. It had been nearly six hours since the Chuunin preliminaries had ended and Hinata had just came over to their apartment five hours ago with her cousin with her.

Hyuuga Neji was one of the few, along with Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino who knew about their identities as one of the FIRE Nine, and he was one of the few that Naru and Itachi wholly trusted. The two Hyuugas had filled Naru in about the preliminaries after Naru had left through Itachi's weasel summon.

Gaara had won in the match against Lee; though he had nearly crippled Lee by using his sand jutsu. If it wasn't because of Hinata and Anko stepping in to stop the match, Lee's life as a shinobi would have been over.

Following that, the genins were then instructed to draw lots to see whom they would be pitted against in the Chuunin finals. Naru wasn't there; thus, Kakashi had to draw for her. The matches were as follows:

_Match One: Yamanaka Ino versus Hyuuga Hinata_

_Match Two: Aburame Shino versus Hyuuga Neji_

_Match Three: Nara Shikamaru versus Sabaku no Temari_

_Match Four: Sabaku no Gaara versus Uchiha Sasuke_

_Match Five: Uzumaki Naru versus Sabaku no Kankuro_

The genins were given a month's time to prepare for the finals and Naru had also filled Hinata in about Sasuke being given one-on-one training by Kakashi and both Hinata and Naru would be back on FIRE ANBU duty during this one month. Aisu, Koneko, Kousetsu and Wanizame would be taking shifts in watching the surroundings around the village while the other members of the FIRE Nine would be watching the village.

Naru was also especially irritable and short-tempered that day, same as Hinata as both of them had been staying up all night for four days, during the time when their teams were in the tower resting up after completing the second part of the Chuunin exams to watch over Sasuke. Unfortunately for them, exam or no, they still have to work 24 hours around the clock to keep an eye on Sasuke and make sure that Orochimaru don't get to him. Unfortunately, this also means that no sleep for either of the two FIRE ANBU until the end of the exams.

Itachi knew of Naru's temper. He had been with her ever since she was a child, after all. He knew that in the usual way, she was quite kindhearted and was usually quite calm and composed, but going for four nights without any sleep could make even her lose her cool especially when it comes to a certain Uchiha.

Itachi sighed and sat down on her bed. "And you and I both know that there's reason why you're the one assigned to guard him and be on his team."

"Yes, I know!" said Naru irritably, throwing her hands up with frustration. "My bloodline! The Shingan (Mind's Eye)! If necessary, I can subdue him and erase his Sharingan permanently so that it doesn't fall into Orochimaru's hands. The council never changes; especially those fools of a village council that they have!"

Itachi placed one hand on Naru's head and said girl looked up at him. The older Uchiha's eyes were weary and he looked older than he actually was. For a moment, Naru felt guilty for ranting at him as the subject was still, after all, his younger brother. His only living family. He may have family in the members of the FIRE Nine and friends in some of the ANBU and jounins, but still, Sasuke is still his family by blood.

"If it all comes down to it, I want you to do it," said Itachi quietly. "I trained you myself, Naru. I had been there during your rise to ranks in Konoha's shinobi ranks. I watched how you trained yourself to death before you became one of the FIRE Nine. If Sasuke ever run…I want you to kill him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_That Night:_

Tenken's eyes were clouded over under the hood that she had put up over her head; concealing her face. She was on night patrol that night, along with Raven. Pearl was on morning shift the next day with Raven as well and needed her beauty sleep. FIRE ANBU, especially the FIRE Nine; once they're given a mission, let's say, guard duty for example, they would be doing that mission 24 hours a day without any rest or sleep. All members of the FIRE Nine were trained to withstand tiredness the moment they were named one of the FIRE Nine.

Right now, Tenken was seated on the top of one of the rooftops of the houses in Konoha. It is a good place for her to relax a little, and also gives her the right view of the village so that she can tell immediately if something is out of place.

Tenken was worried about what her partner had told her. She knew that Itachi still loves his little brother in his own odd little way; he just doesn't show it. All members of the FIRE Nine never show their emotions outwardly; they couldn't afford to. Itachi had thrown away nearly everything that he had as a member of the FIRE Nine; out of all of them, he was the only one who had sacrificed the most.

And yet…he was giving her the go ahead to kill his own brother if he ever turns traitor? This is absurd!

Tenken's sharp ears than caught the sound of whispers in the wind and she straightened up immediately. Among the FIRE Nine, the ones with heightened senses, other than Tenken herself were Shunshu, Koneko and Wanizame. They could hear, see and smell things that most couldn't.

If anyone was looking out of their window that cold night, they would have seen a dark blur flying across the rooftops before stopping on one of the rooftops of the many buildings in Konoha, surveying the happenings on a certain street below her.

Tenken recognised the sickly Konoha jounin hiding behind a wall immediately. Gekkou Hayate; the referee for the Chuunin preliminaries and the boyfriend of Uzuki Yugao; one of the trainers of the FIRE Squad. He seemed to be spying on a Sand-nin and another Konoha ninja whom Tenken recognised as Yakushi Kabuto immediately.

Tenken narrowed her eyes dangerously and swiped some of her blood down one of the three summon tattoos on her left wrist. Two were tattoos for her summon creatures; the toads and the wolves and the last tattoo was one that every member of the FIRE Nine had; a method to allow one of the FIRE Nine to call the aid of one of their own immediately.

Within seconds, the summon tattoo started glowing before it stopped and Tenken's eyes narrowed dangerously as she saw that Hayate had been discovered. Tenken leapt down and knocked Kabuto out with a quick chop to the back of the head before interfering in the battle between Baki; the Sand-nin and Hayate.

"Tenken?" Hayate breathed out, holding onto the injury that he had sustained to his abdomen. "What are you doing here?"

"I am on patrol duty when I saw you," answered Tenken. "What is going on here?"

"Leaf-nins! Die!" snarled Baki as he tried to use one of the blades of wind but he was no match for Tenken who promptly turned his technique back onto himself and got himself killed.

Hayate started coughing just then and hunched over. Tenken turned around to see that Hayate was coughing out blood, much to her horror and Raven appeared on the scene just then. "Raven, deliver that guy to Ibiki and get him and Anko to work their magic to find out what he knows," said Tenken, nodding towards Kabuto's direction. "And clear the body of the Sand-nin up. I'm taking Hayate to Yugao; it's best if no one knows that he had fought with the Sand-nin."

Raven nodded as he heaved Kabuto's body over his shoulder and carried Baki under one arm. "Do you need me to get Kousetsu to Yugao-san's apartment?" he asked and Tenken nodded.

"It's best if you do that," she said. "I'm off now!"

Tenken sped off towards Yugao's apartment which was right on the other end of Konoha and Tenken worry about Hayate's state of health as his injury was getting worse by the minute. Every so often, Tenken had to stop and shove a blood pill down his throat to replenish his blood supply before heading to Yugao's apartment.

Soon, Tenken arrived at the door of the ANBU kunoichi and hammered on the door. Fortunately for her, Yugao's neighbours are all heavy sleepers and could easily sleep through a thunderstorm as Tenken hammered on the door with one fist.

"Yugao? Yugao! Open the door!"

Moments later, a sleepy and grumpy looking purple-haired kunoichi appeared at the door. "This had better be important," she grumbled as she tried to stifle a yawn. "What is going-?"

Yugao's eyes shot opened; all signs of sleepiness gone as she saw Hayate slumped over Tenken's shoulder, bleeding seriously and unconscious and immediately shoved both Tenken and Hayate into her apartment.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Yugao as she turned on her lights and watched Tenken unseal her medical supplies from one of her sealing scrolls and opened up Hayate's jounin vest after laying him flat on the floor. In the usual way, Yugao would be bothered by another female touching her boyfriend like that, but this was different. Furthermore, she knew that Tenken wasn't interested in her boyfriend like that. All members of the FIRE Nine were highly skilled in medical abilities as the missions that they were sent on were highly ranked and highly dangerous and they need to know the necessary skills in order for them to survive if they were injured, not just basic skills.

Tenken removed the hood from her face and stripped her fingerless gloves off as she tried to stop the bleeding on Hayate's abdomen. There was a knock on the door just then and Yugao opened the door and Kousetsu entered.

"Raven told me what had happened," said Kousetsu, kneeling by Tenken and setting to work to heal Hayate. "He's delivered Kabuto to Ibiki and Anko. They'll start work once he's woken up. Tenken, rest for a moment. You don't have the chakra to heal, having been on the go for five days straight."

Tenken allowed her chakra to fade as Kousetsu set to work on Hayate's injury. "Is anyone going to tell me what had happened?" demanded Yugao.

"I think Hayate will be able to tell us," said Tenken. "I don't know what had happened, either. I barely managed to make it in time to save him, as it is. Kousetsu, will he be alright?"

Kousetsu was finishing up her work by using a chakra needle and thread by closing up the wound on Hayate's abdomen. She nodded as she cleaned the blood off her hands with a damp cloth and threw the cloth to Tenken who cleaned the blood off her as well.

"He'll be fine," she said. "Tenken managed to get him here in time. If she had brought him to the hospital; which is further away, he would have died from blood loss before she had managed to even make it there."

"That wasn't the only reason why I did not take him to the hospital," said Tenken, turning towards Hayate as Kousetsu placed him on the couch in Yugao's apartment. "But I think only Hayate will be able to tell us what had transpired between the Sand-nin and Yakushi Kabuto."


	7. Preparations

**Chapter Seven: Preparations**

A ceiling greeted Hayate's eyes as he opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurring. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself before the events of the previous night came back to him and he shot up immediately, but before he could even get halfway up, a sharp stab of pain shot through his body and he groaned before falling back onto the couch that he was on.

"You'd better not move too much, Hayate," chided a voice and Hayate turned his head to see his girlfriend, Uzuki Yugao near him. "We barely managed to save you in time last night as it is."

"'We'?" echoed Hayate as Yugao helped him to sit up on the couch, propped up by several pillows as she placed a tray full of food onto the coffee table near him and proceeded to spoon feed him.

Yugao sighed. "Kousetsu and Tenken of the FIRE Nine," she answered. "Fortunately for you that it was Tenken who was on night patrol last night. She was one of the few among the FIRE Nine with heightened senses. If it was any other, you would have been buying a direct ticket to heaven!"

"I know…" said Hayate sheepishly. "What happened after I was knocked out?"

Yugao sighed. "Tenken saved you," she answered. "She killed the Sand-nin and from what I heard from Ibiki this morning when I was buying breakfast, she sent Raven of the FIRE Nine to deliver a 'present' to him and Anko. Between her and Kousetsu, they both managed to save you. And from what I heard, Ibiki and Anko are now currently interrogating the Leaf traitor that the FIRE Nine caught."

"Where are Tenken and Kousetsu, by the way?"

Yugao jerked a thumb behind her and Hayate looked behind her to see Tenken of the FIRE Nine leaning against the wall, breathing slowly – seemingly in a deep sleep. "I hear from Kousetsu that she had been on the go for over a week – never resting for more than four hours a day before she's off again," explained Yugao. "She's exhausted – both mentally and physically and Suzaku-sama told me to let Tenken sleep in for today since it's her day off anyway."

"I'm surprised that you managed to convince her to rest," said Hayate with a slight grin. "From what I heard, that girl is a real workaholic."

Yugao looked very sheepish at this point. "Erm, well…" she stammered. "She didn't exactly rest on her own accord. I knocked her out with a small sleeping genjutsu that I placed on her when she didn't notice."

Hayate gave a snort of laughter. "She's going to be pissed at you when she wakes up."

"Probably, but I'm not going to let her collapse from exhaustion," said Yugao. "I trained her myself when she's a child and I know her. She's changed, alright." Yugao sighed. "You are among the few that knew hers and Pearl's true identities. I remember training the small six-year-old who is so cheerful and happy most of the time that it is almost impossible to dislike her. And then, when she entered the FIRE Nine…she's…just changed. And it's not only her. Pearl as well."

Hayate sighed. "This is the fate of the FIRE Nine, Yugao," he said grimly. "You know this. The members are ruthless and highly skilled assassins who remove all threats to the Fire Country and with skills and abilities that even surpassed the kages. If any of them poses a threat to the village, they…would have to be removed. This is what happens to the former Koneko of the FIRE Nine."

Yugao sighed, setting the empty porridge bowl onto the tray. "Cruel, but necessary," she admitted. "Yoruichi is an excellent kunoichi, I admit this fact. But when she turned traitor all of a sudden, the other members of the FIRE Nine were dispatched to take her down. I was a rookie ANBU in the Black Ops division back then and I was one of those on the mission. It was the first time that I truly saw what the FIRE Nine were truly capable of if their hand was forced."

Hayate sighed. "This is the will of the Shodaime Hokage, the Nidaime Hokage after him, then the Sandaime. And it will follow. The council can't command them; only the Hokage and the FIRE commander can give the orders to move them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_ANBU Torture and Interrogation Department:_

Pearl was standing outside the interrogation room that one Yakushi Kabuto was held in, with Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko doing the 'questioning'. Every now and then, she can hear the slight screams of the prisoner inside and even she flinched slightly at the intensity of those screams.

"He hasn't cracked yet?" said a voice and Pearl looked up to see Tenken looking through the glass of the interrogation room and Pearl shook her head.

"Not yet, but he will crack soon," said Pearl. "What did Hayate-san say?"

Tenken sighed. "An invasion," she said grimly. "Oto and Suna are planning a joint invasion on the Leaf. It will all happen during the third task of the Chuunin exams."

Pearl looked at her in horror – the horror in her eyes could still be seen clearly despite the eye mask that she had on. "An invasion of all things…" she muttered.

"Ibiki-san's coming out," said Tenken suddenly and Pearl looked up to see Ibiki walking out with an extremely grim expression on his face and Anko was tying an unconscious Kabuto up with chakra strings.

"There's going to be a joint invasion on Leaf during the third task of the Chuunin exams," reported Ibiki. "Sandaime-sama will be trapped in a barrier set by the cursed children of the Sound with Orochimaru as his opponent and the main attack will be lead by a genin team in the Sand."

Tenken and Pearl exchanged looks before nodding. "Thank you, Ibiki-san," said Tenken. "We'll take it from here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uchiha Sasuke huffed and panted as he collapsed to his knees, sweat pouring down his face. Kakashi stood before him. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Is that all you're capable of?"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled out before he forced himself to his feet. "I need to get stronger…so that I can kill him."

Kakashi groaned to himself. "Look here, Sasuke, everyone in the village knows that what your brother did is the right thing," he said. "You wouldn't want the entire ANBU forces in the village, especially that of the FIRE Nine as your enemies, do you? Forget about it. Your clan did the wrong thing; that's a fact."

"They're lying then!" said Sasuke. "They're just afraid of us just because of our Sharingan! That's why the Third ordered the Uchiha clan killed!"

Kakashi looked absolutely murderous at this point. "Sasuke, if I hear you say that again, I'll kill you," he said simply. _"Never _insult the Sandaime _or _the FIRE Nine in front of any shinobi in the village. They'll kill you faster than you can say 'ninja'."

"I'm afraid that I must agree with Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke," said a voice and the two turned around to see Tenken of the FIRE Nine standing above a boulder. "Have you ever learned the meaning of the phrase, 'underneath the underneath'? You probably didn't; seeing as how you're so blind to the misdeeds of your own clan."

Sasuke growled and Kakashi placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Is that anything that you need, Tenken-sama?" he asked politely and Tenken disappeared from her spot and appeared again in front of Kakashi, holding out a scroll with the Hokage's seal on it.

"I have a message from Hokage-sama for you," said Tenken. "Keep Uchiha Sasuke away from Konoha until the day of the Chuunin exams. Everything will be explained in the scroll. Kakashi, everything is top secret, do you understand?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly and Tenken disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The full moon bathed Konoha in it's moonlight, with a red tint around it. A six armed figure shivered as he saw it; a red moon was a bad omen. Swallowing nervously, the ninja sneaked into the abandoned Uchiha district.

Unknown to him, two masked figures appeared on the top of one of the rooftops of the Uchiha district, studying their prey. One of the two gave a slight tilt of her head and the other nodded and disappeared.

Tenken sat on the top of the roof, one of her arms resting on her knee, studying her prey as Kidoumaru went from one house to the other. Unseen behind the high collar of her trench coat, Tenken suddenly smirked. If it is a cat-and-mouse game that the Oto-nin wanted to play, then she shall give.

She then rose to her feet and disappeared in a flash of black. One of the cursed children would die by her hands tonight while another will die by the hands of Pearl.

**

* * *

**_Hunter Division, Black Ops Department:_

The hunters of the ANBU Black Ops were remarkably surprised when Kousetsu of the FIRE Nine, the hunter-nin in that particular ANBU division entered the Black Ops' hunter division bringing two body bags along with her which held the bodies of two of the cursed children.

And somewhere across the village, Oto-nins were pondering over the disappearance of two of their best ninjas…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Day of the Third Exam:_

Naru stood on the head of the Yondaime on the top of the Hokage monument. She was back in her usual shinobi attire, arms crossed and looking over the village. The wind was whistling through her hair and behind her, there were two poofs and two members of the FIRE Nine were standing behind her.

"The preparations are complete," reported Aisu. "ANBU guards are stationed throughout the stadiums and the targets have been marked. The daimyos and the other foreign ambassadors have been informed of the evacuation plans."

Naru nodded and turned towards Aisu and Koneko. "The FIRE Nine will be leading the counter attack against the Sound," she said. "Wanizame and Kousetsu will be stationed in the stadium. You and Koneko will be dealing with the cursed children. Raven and Pearl will be stationed outside the village with the ANBU Black Ops and the other jounins. Shunshu and myself will be assisting Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama unless otherwise."

Itachi appeared beside Naru just then. "The cursed children should go first," he said. "Take them out immediately; don't give them a chance to fight back."

Aisu and Koneko nodded and Naru turned her head towards the direction of the arena. "So it begins," she said to herself softly. "Will you be able to survive what is to come, Konoha? Or will you fall like the fragile leaf that you are named after?"

**

* * *

**Naru stood with the other genins in the stands, watching the match between Gaara and Sasuke with a critical eye. Hinata and Ino's match was the first up and it was strictly an all taijutsu battle since neither one of the two wanted to waste their chakra in a match that they didn't care much about. It ended soon enough the moment that Hinata closed off all of Ino's tenketsu points.

The second match was Shino versus Neji and that match lasted for nearly half-an-hour especially since it was a bad match up. Both were chakra users and while the Aburames' techniques absorb chakra, the Hyuugas _uses _chakra. It soon ended in a draw when both collapsed from chakra loss.

Third match, Shikamaru versus Temari. The shadow user lost…via forfeiting the match. He had started out bad at first against Temari but soon caught her in his shadow and almost immediately after, Shikamaru forfeited the match, claiming chakra exhaustion.

Fourth match was Gaara versus Sasuke and both Hinata and Naru were slightly worried over this match. Neither one of them had much love lost for Sasuke, but he is still a Konoha shinobi and it is part of their undercover mission to keep him safe as well.

All of Naru's senses were screaming at her when everyone present saw Gaara holing himself up in a sand sphere and Sasuke using Chidori on it. Naru and Hinata exchanged nervous looks when they saw the golden eye in the hole of the sand sphere.

Then, all of a sudden, feathers started dropping and civilians and shinobis in the stadium started dropping to sleep. Hinata narrowed her eyes and formed a number of handseals. "It's started! Kai!"

Following Hinata's example, the other shinobis – even the genins in the stands formed the genjutsu dispelling jutsu and dispelled the technique from themselves. Then, an explosion sounded and everyone turned to see a smoke bomb being released at the kages' stadium.

"It's started!"

Naru and Hinata immediately leapt off the balcony and with a puff of smoke, they were back in their FIRE Nine gear. Upon landing on the ground, the two exchanged nods and went off in separate directions – Naru towards the rooftop where the Hokage was and Hinata towards the outskirts of the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_With the Hokage:_

"How could you have known?" Orochimaru demanded. "My plans are flawless!"

"You underestimated the power of the FIRE Nine, Orochimaru," said Jiraiya with a scowl. "They are strong; stronger than anyone would have ever imagined. And they are what caused your downfall."

Without two members of the Sound Four, Orochimaru's barrier isn't as strong as he liked and the remaining two were quickly taken out by two other members of the FIRE Nine before Shunshu – who was with the Hokage gave a quick nod and the two promptly disappeared – heading to assist their comrades.

Another member of the FIRE Nine appeared on the rooftop, in a crouching position, one hand across her chest and the Sandaime smiled at the figure while Jiraiya gave a quick grin. "And I do believe that you've met Tenken here?"

The kunoichi straightened herself up and pulled the eye mask off her mask and the bandanna concealing her golden hair was removed as well, revealing the true face of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki who smirked at Orochimaru and somewhere in the background, an ANBU captain gasped. "It can't be…"

Orochimaru's face contorted into an angry snarl. "Uzumaki Naru."

"Nice to meet you," said Tenken as Orochimaru fought to restrain himself not to kill the girl on the spot as she represents the ANBU division that had brought Orochimaru's plans to destroy Konoha crumbling into bits.

Tenken's ANBU summon tattoo warmed up just then and she exchanged looks with Shunshu who nodded before placing her eye mask and bandanna back on before leaping off towards the forest near Konoha, feeling Pearl's call.

'_So it begins,' _thought Tenken to herself as she sped up. _'Mission commence!'_


	8. Invasion

**Chapter Eight: Invasion!**

Tenken was simply flying through the treetops towards the chakra surge of the Sand genins and the chakra presence of Pearl. Her eyes then widened in horror as she felt the chakra presences of one Uchiha Sasuke, along with the genins of the Rookie 9.

Tenken gritted her teeth as she increased her speed. _'Hatake, I swear to you that if you ever got out of this alive, I'll __**kill **__you! What are you thinking, sending Shikamaru and the others to their deaths?!'_

A loud BOOM just ahead of her caused Tenken to simply fly across the treetops.

**

* * *

**The eyes of all four genins went wide in horror at the sand monster towering high above them. This was definitely NOT what they had signed up for when they had decided to be shinobis. Pearl, a member of the FIRE Nine was throwing jutsus at the sand monster and succeeded in luring the monster's attention away from the genins…so far.

Pearl meanwhile, was cursing and swearing to herself as she tried to distract the monster from the genins. She was cursing Hatake Kakashi for his one track mind in sending four GENINS to their deaths against a sand genin who was rumoured to be the best ninja in Sand! Seriously, is the man really a former ANBU captain? And did he have nuts for brains? She was swearing to herself for not learning more long ranged techniques from her sempais in the FIRE Nine as she's a medic-nin and her techniques are strictly short-ranged and she knew that she wouldn't last for long against the sand monster.

"W-What the hell is that thing?!" yelped Kiba, pointing one quivering finger at the sand monster in front of them who was currently busy with Pearl. The dog boy turned towards Temari who was shaking in one corner. "Oi, woman! What is wrong with your brother?"

"H-He's given in!" whimpered Temari with fright. "Sealed within Gaara is the one tailed bijuu, Shukaku! Once Gaara falls asleep, the beast will take control!"

The faces of the Rookie 9 went pale just then. A berserker, they can handle. But a demon…no way in hell!

Tenken of the FIRE Nine appeared by the Rookie 9 just then, her eyes narrowed at the sand monster. _'Is that…Shukaku?'_

"T-Tenken-sama!"

Tenken turned a glance towards the genins and disappeared in a flash of silver light and appeared beside Pearl and formed a number of quick handseals before Shukaku was set on fire. Tenken turned towards Pearl. "Guard the genins. Leave him to me."

Pearl nodded and leapt to the genins' side. Tenken was the only one among the FIRE Nine and probably the only one in the entire village who could defeat a bijuu especially since she had one sealed inside her.

"Why aren't you helping her?" asked Sasuke. "She is of no match against a demon!"

"Genin, shut your trap and stay silent!" growled Pearl, turning a glare onto the Uchiha who was frozen to his spot in fear. "Tenken is the only one among us and is the only ninja in the entire village of Konoha who could defeat a bijuu by herself. Let her do her job. She's the best among us."

Tenken narrowed her eyes dangerously as she saw the full form of the Shukaku forming. "This is getting troublesome," she muttered to herself and a few meters behind her, a certain Nara sneezed. "Time to even the odds then." She bit on her thumb hard enough to draw blood and swiped some blood down her summon tattoo before crying out, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke covered the entire area and when it cleared, all genins present had their eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as the FIRE ANBU was standing atop the head of an extremely enormous wolf with fur as black as the midnight sky with streaks of blue and silver within it and a scar down one cheek with golden eyes.

"Long time no see, Santen," greeted Tenken and the wolf rolled its eyes upwards to see Tenken standing on his head.

"N- Tenken! It's been a while!" he said in surprise and then his attention was turned towards the sand monster in front of him and he narrowed his eyes. "Is that…Shukaku?"

"His vessel," said Tenken. "I need your help to stop him."

Santen smirked and rows after rows of sharp white fangs could be seen in his mouth. "You've got yourself a deal," he said. "It's been a while since I'd been summoned in battle, after all. You're the only holder of the wolf contract anyway."

Over at the genins' side, they were all trying to reattach their jaws, save for the ones who were aware of Tenken's true identity – namely Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and Neji. Sasuke was beside himself with rage – especially as he knew that summoning is something that only chuunin level and above ninjas would be able to do and summoning the boss is no small feat. Once again, Sasuke was reminded of the difference in skill level between the FIRE ANBU and himself. That girl doesn't seem to be much older than him, judging by her voice and yet, she is said to be the best ninja in the Leaf! How can some clan-less commoner be so much stronger than him?!

Meanwhile, back to Tenken, she was focusing her eyes on Shukaku as Gaara appeared on the top of the sand demon's head and sent several sand shurikens at Tenken who dodged with Santen and formed a number of quick handseals before sending a volley of fireballs straight at the sand demon whose arm was set on fire again.

"Mother wants your blood!" growled Gaara as he sent another volley of sand shurikens at Tenken who promptly stopped the attack with a fire jutsu again.

"Kyu wants that damn raccoon to set his gender straight!" snapped Tenken. "Wind Element: Razing Blades!"

Thousands of sharp wind blades from out of nowhere started flying straight at Gaara and the sand was too slow to stop it which resulted in a heavily injured Gaara who glared at Tenken with hatred for being the second one after Rock Lee to hurt him.

"Unbelievable…" muttered Tenten, her eyes wide with wonder and awe – seeing a fellow kunoichi fight the demon without breaking a sweat. "She's…so good."

Pearl gave a slight nod. "You haven't seen anything yet," she said. "This isn't even half of what Tenken is capable of. She isn't the best ninja in Konoha for nothing. The real fight starts now."

Gaara was breathing heavily as he glared at Tenken.

"Looks like I have no choice," muttered Gaara, forming his hands into a seal. "I'd heard rumours about Konoha's Tenken of the FIRE Nine, but I had never imagined it to be true. Let's see if the rumours about you being able to defeat a bijuu single-handedly are true or if it is simply rumours."

Gaara then dropped to sleep on the head of the sand demon and then…Shukaku came out.

"BWAHAHAHA! I'M OUT! I'M FREE!" howled the sand demon and then suddenly, he saw the wolf summon in front of him and his summoner, frowning slightly as she looked at the tanuki. "And I have just found my PREY!!"

"His seal is messed up, it seems," muttered Tenken to herself. "No wonder it's driving Gaara crazy by refusing to let him sleep."

"Tenken, just a word of advice," said Santen. "You'd better disable Shukaku and his vessel quickly…otherwise it might just flatten Konoha. And furthermore…you have an invasion-to-be on your hands, don't you?"

"I guess so," said Tenken with a sigh. "Get me close to Shukaku. You just concentrate on getting me close enough in. Don't worry about his attacks."

"Alright."

Santen then started to move forward with surprising speed for a summon creature of his size and promptly dodged an air bullet sent his way by Shukaku with ease and as both Santen and Tenken were barely twenty feet away from Shukaku, Tenken leapt into the air and chakra threads were formed from her fingers and wrapped itself around Shukaku. Much to Shukaku's horror, he discovered that the 'chakra threads' were in fact fire threads!

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, all onlookers present saw an extremely injured Shukaku with sand leaking from several parts of his body and Tenken landed on a nearby tree – her feet on the trunk of the tree before pushing off again and in a flash of silver, she appeared in mid-air in front of the sleeping Gaara before decking him across the cheek. Pearl winced at the impact of the punch that Tenken had given – Gaara is bound to be missing a few teeth and will be nursing a black and blue cheek tomorrow.

Silence…

"NNNNOOOOOO!! I'VE JUST GOTTEN OUT!!" wailed Shukaku before the sand surrounding its body disappeared and Gaara woke up, snarling at Tenken who had broken through his jutsu and not only that, managed to defeat Shukaku himself. Before Gaara could perform another jutsu however, he was dealt a sharp kick by Tenken and was sent smashing straight into a gigantic oak tree and slid down to the ground and collapsed – drained of all energy and chakra.

Tenken then sent Santen back to conserve her chakra and leapt onto the ground on her feet before walking towards the defeated Gaara, but was stopped by the appearance of Temari who stood protectively in front of her brother, arms outstretched to stop Tenken from reaching her brother.

Tenken narrowed her eyes. "Out of the way."

Temari's eyes showed that she was deeply afraid of Tenken – having seen what the ANBU was capable of with her fight with Shukaku and yet, she refused to budge and shook her head stubbornly. "No," she said. "If you're going to kill Gaara, then kill me first."

Gaara's eyes widened with shock as he made an effort to sit up. "Temari…why?!"

Temari turned towards the redhead and smiled at him. "Because you're still my brother and I love you."

'_Love…'_

"I'm not going to repeat myself," said Tenken. "Get out of the way, Temari of the Sands."

Gaara growled. "Temari, get out of the way! It's me that she wants!"

"No!"

Tenken took one step forward and in that split second, Gaara's eyes had a hint of fear in it. Not fear for his own life but for someone else…something which he had not thought possible. "No!! It's me you want! Don't hurt her!"

Tenken took another step forward and shove Temari out of the way as she walked towards Gaara and knelt by him. Temari quickly got to her feet – having fallen to the ground by the hard shove that she was given by the ANBU. "No! Leave him alone!" Temari screamed.

Tenken raised two fingers together and pointed it at Temari before muttering, "Bind." Temari suddenly stopped dead at where she was, unable to move her body. "Just shut up and stay there until I finish my work," she growled as she lifted Gaara's shirt to see the seal that kept Shukaku at bay before unsealing her brush from one of her sealing scrolls and proceeded to complete the seal before she swiped some blood down the seal and there was a flash of light as there was the sound of the Shukaku's scream along with Gaara's before the redhead stared wide-eyed at Tenken as the ANBU member got up, sealing her brush back into her scroll – Shukaku's voice absent from his head.

As Tenken approached Temari, she tapped Temari with one finger and the sand kunoichi was able to move again and moved to Gaara's side like a bat out of hell. After assuring herself that Gaara was alright, Temari turned to Tenken.

"Wait! Who are you? Why did you help us?"

"You can call me Tenken," said Tenken as she turned towards the Sand siblings. "As for why did I help you…it is merely to give you a second chance at living…a chance that I wasn't able to have. And do not expect the same mercy for a second time, Gaara of the Sands."

It was then that Tenken felt a sharp chakra spike coming from the stadium and her eyes widened in horror as she turned towards the direction. "Hokage-sama!"

She then promptly vanished in a flash of silver light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle of the combined forces of the Hokage, Jiraiya and Shunshu against Orochimaru was turning in their favour at first until the snake Sannin decided to use a forbidden technique of his own invention.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" yelled Orochimaru and coffins started to rise out of the ground.

"Have you no respect for the dead, my foolish student?!" yelled Sarutobi as he formed handseals to try to force the coffins back down, but to no avail.

The first coffin opened up to reveal the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha, much to the onlookers' shock. The second coffin opened up to reveal the Nidaime Hokage and the third coffin… As the third coffin emerged from the ground, time stopped completely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In Shinigami's realm:_

A white robed figure walked down the hallways of the world of the dead – the Shinigami's realm where all souls of the departed go. His realm was as gloomy and dreary as humans had imagined – the only lights visible in the hallway where Shinigami was at were the occasional lamps that lined the walls.

Thousands of doors lined the hallway, being numbered with a plaque, telling the Shinigami which departed soul was inside the room and if their souls are at ease enough to be reborn again. Finally, Shinigami stopped before a door at the end of the endless hallway which he was at. This particular door was different from the others in the fact that it was pitch black in colour and there were flames adorned on the door and there were no doorknobs or keyholes in the door at all.

Shinigami pressed a hand against the door and the door vanished before Shinigami walked in and approached the silver crystal in the middle of the room which seemed to have stars blinking on the 'ceiling' of the room. Inside the crystal was the soul of a dearly departed being which had the power to summon Shinigami himself.

Shinigami looked at the soul of the departed inside the crystal before silver light surrounded the person in it and he started stirring. Shinigami sighed as he waved his hand, sending the soul back to where he originally belonged.

"Go," said Shinigami. "That fool Orochimaru is messing with the laws and gravity of time and nature. Stop him. Furthermore, your debt has already been paid. And another thing…" The soul inside the crystal vanished, leaving the Shinigami alone. "…don't die again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time started running again and the person inside the third coffin turned around and grabbed Orochimaru's hand before he could place the kunai with the red tag inside his head. Orochimaru nearly pissed in his pants as he saw the furious and outraged look of the angry Yellow Flash.

How is this possible? How could he have control over himself? This isn't possible!

Namikaze Minato was then surrounded in a flash of silver light and when it died away, he was wearing the usual jounin uniform along with the white cape that was his trademark when he died and a sword with silver and golden dragons adorning the hilts in his right hand. Tenryuu (Heavenly Dragon), the blade of the Namikaze clan.

Orochimaru suddenly wished that he had never summoned the Fourth Hokage of Konoha as he saw the look that the man had in his eyes. The look in his eyes promised murder and lots of pain.

"I am," hissed the Yellow Flash with anger, "no one's puppet!"


	9. The Yellow Flash of Konoha

**Chapter Nine: The Yellow Flash of Konoha**

Tenken didn't waste any time using 'Flash' – a teleporting skill unique only to herself, quite similar to the Hiraishin of the Yellow Flash of Konoha continuously, trying to get to the Sandaime as quickly as she could. The invading shinobis were being pushed back by the shinobis of the Leaf village. The Hyuuga family – led by Hyuuga Hiashi – was killing enemy shinobis by using Kaiten or Jyuuken. The Inuzuka clan, backed up by their canine partners was killing the Sound-nins with little to no effort at all. And the old Ino-Shika-Cho trio was teaming up and showing Konoha just why they were called Konoha's best combat specialist team when they were young.

The survivors – both Konoha and enemy shinobis merely saw flashes of silver as Tenken of the FIRE Nine simply zipped past the fights going on – stepping on the head of one of the Sound shinobis that Uzuki Yugao's ANBU team was engaged with combat, effectively knocking him out – much to the Konoha ANBU team's amusement before taking off again to the next rooftop.

The areas where Tenken had passed by had thin ice coating the surfaces – proof of her bloodline from her mother's side of the family – the ability to have control over ice and snow seeping out when she's losing control of her emotions.

Deep inside the confines of her mind, Kyuubi narrowed his eyes dangerously as he felt the chakra spike from where the Sandaime Hokage was. He was a demon after all, he could sense chakra and presences better than his host.

'_Hmm…so it's him. I guess he had paid his debt to Shinigami-sama and he is allowed to return. That snake bastard is in for it now. That kit should have sensed it by now, but with her anxiety clouding her mind and senses right now, she wouldn't even notice if Orochimaru himself was in a bikini in Konoha's streets, dancing the Macarena.'_

As Tenken landed on the rooftop beside Pearl – the other FIRE ANBU who had also tried to get to the Hokage's side as quickly as possible, Tenken's eyes went wide as she saw who was engaging Orochimaru in battle now.

The Yellow Flash.

From behind her eye mask, cerulean blue eyes narrowed dangerously. _'Namikaze Minato…' _Tenken growled low with anger, her eyes flashing red occasionally.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orochimaru had never known fear in his life.

He had lived through wars. He had been through countless battles, having been one of the legendary Sannins of Konoha. He had even taken on countless ninjas and had escaped with his life. Yet, right now, Orochimaru was experiencing fear like he had never felt in his life.

The Yellow Flash was glaring at him with all the hatred and anger that he could ever summon up. His chakra was simply flying around him and pebbles were starting to float up in the air with the intense feel of the chakra. A few of the ANBU members around found themselves collapsing to the ground on their knees, unable to stand the intense feel of the chakra. This was the man who had single handedly massacred Iwagakure's shinobi forces back during the Third Great Shinobi War and was the youngest Hokage that Konoha ever had. And right now, Namikaze Minato was showing everyone just why he was known as the _best _ninja that Konoha ever had.

His cerulean blue eyes – so much like his daughter was turning a silvery-blue with golden rings that seemed out of this world – the very bloodline that runs in the Namikaze clan and which made the Yamanakas' mind jutsus and the bloodlines of the Uchihas and Hyuugas looked like Academy jutsus. Shingan (Mind's Eye) – the bloodline which had the ability to allow the user to do anything they want to in a person's mind and could even copy bloodlines.

"What is that…?" muttered an ANBU captain – being one of the few ANBU members around that could somehow remain standing _and _stay conscious against the feel of the Yondaime's chakra. "That bloodline…it isn't in any of Konoha's records."

"That's because Sandaime-sama erased any records of the Namikaze clan's bloodline when nearly all of the Namikaze clan was wiped out during the Kyuubi attack, leaving only one sole survivor," answered Kakashi who was standing by the sidelines, his face one of complete shock at seeing his sensei return from the dead. "That bloodline is Shingan (Mind's Eye), the Namikaze's bloodline limit; so feared and so powerful that it made even the Byakugan and the Sharingan look like Academy jutsus."

"The Namikaze clan was dubbed the 'Mind Walkers' in the village as no one can stop a Namikaze the moment that they used their bloodline limit. You cannot defeat a Namikaze, not that easily at least. Unlike the Yamanakas' family jutsus, the Namikaze had complete control over a person's mind. You cannot defend against something that you cannot see. A Namikaze can read your mind like an open book, he or she can erase or implant memories, making you believe that it is real. He or she can turn a person insane or they can cure insanity. He or she can put you completely under their control – they can make you their slave, their whore or their friend. With just the first level of the Shingan alone – they have six levels in all – they have absolute control over your mind. Unlike the Sharingan, the Shingan can also copy bloodlines. There is nothing that the Shingan can't do – that's why the Namikaze clan's bloodline is said to be the strongest in all the elemental countries."

"A Namikaze will know everything that you know. Nothing can be kept from them for long. During the Third Great Shinobi War, the Namikaze clan is usually front line shinobis because of their bloodline limit. And once a Namikaze activates their bloodline, you're done for."

Orochimaru was nearly pissing in his pants as he stared in fright at the furious Yellow Flash. The other two summoned Hokages had long been gone. All the Yondaime had to do was look into their eyes and his eyes had flashed once, twice, three times and then, their bodies had turned back to earth. Orochimaru's summonings had failed and Kousetsu and Wanizame of the FIRE Nine who had turned up at the rooftop after feeling the Yondaime's chakra had quickly taken the two sacrifices used by the snake Sannin and both Pearl and Kousetsu had quickly used every bit of their medical knowledge to save the two sacrifices – Abumi Zaku and Tsuchi Kin.

Tenryuu, the nodachi that the Yondaime was holding in his hold was pulsing with a golden light, its aura and chakra every bit as menacing and frightening as its wielder. The chakra of the sword soon started to take on a form of a gigantic golden dragon with ruby red eyes and Orochimaru took one step backwards.

"No…" muttered Orochimaru, more frightened than he had ever felt in his life. "Get away from me… Don't come near me…"

The Yondaime hissed with fury and anger. "I could still take it when you experimented on your fellow villagers and shinobis," he hissed with fury. "I can still take it when you showed your displeasure in Sandaime-sama passing you over for the position of the Yondaime. I can still take it when you _tried _– of all things – to take a Namikaze and experiment on them and which – if I recall correctly – failed miserably when my cousin killed that pathetic worm that you'd sent to try and kidnap her. But this is all I could take. No one controls me! Especially not the beaten snake that you are! Your life ends here, Orochimaru!" Namikaze Minato's eyes turned a teal colour with silver diamonds in the middle of the irises. "Shingan!"

Orochimaru's eyes went wide in horror as he looked in the Yondaime's eyes without meaning to and found himself unable to move. "Shit!"

**

* * *

**"_Where am I?"_

"_-team seven-"_

"_Huh?" Orochimaru turned towards the source of the noise and found an extremely familiar scene – the Academy classroom with kids sitting in the chairs. He saw his younger self – an extremely handsome pale teen sitting in the chair with a blonde girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail – Tsunade sitting next to him and a silver haired boy – Jiraiya, sitting two rows behind him, conversing with a brown haired boy next to him – Inuzuka Tsugia, Orochimaru remembered. He had been Jiraiya's best friend back then until he died during the Third Great Shinobi War as a jounin._

"_-maru." _

_Orochimaru turned towards his Academy instructor who was reading out the team listings then and as what he had remembered; Jiraiya nearly fell off his chair as he heard the teams being read out. "Sensei! Why am I on a team with that pompous ass of a bastard?" he complained. _

"_Shut up, Jiraiya!" A young Tsunade yelled as she chucked the nearest book that she could get at Jiraiya's head and the whole class burst into laughter and Orochimaru's young self looked a tad amused._

_-- "Graduation day…" --_

"_Jiraiya, looks like I've won the bet," gloated a young Tsunade, making the silver bell between her fingers tinkle. "As expected, you're the one who got tied to the log."_

"_Shut up, flat chest!" snapped Jiraiya who was covered with bruises and was promptly being strangled by a furious Tsunade who was being held back by her teacher – a young looking Sandaime._

_-- "Those were the good old days…" --_

"_-and it is my utmost pleasure to announce the three ninjas in the village of Konoha who had gotten the title of Sannin!" announced the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha, standing on the pedestal with the Nidaime beside him._

_Orochimaru saw his younger self in the crowd with Jiraiya and Tsunade beside him. They were jounins then. Only sixteen years old and already jounins. It's quite an accomplishment and Sarutobi-sensei was named the next Hokage and will take over once the Shodaime and Nidaime decided to step down from the Hokage seat._

"_-maru."_

_Orochimaru blinked as he saw the crowd burst into cheers and remembered that day as the day when the Shodaime had decided to bestow upon his team the title of Sannin. He saw Tsunade standing there so still that she could pass off as a statue and Jiraiya in a deep faint on the ground, his student, a twelve-year-old innocent looking worried Namikaze Minato trying to wake his sensei up. His younger self had a faint hint of a smirk on his lips._

_Had he already started venturing to the dark path then? When he had already felt that he had nothing in this village? Even when everyone gave him everything that he had wanted? He had been a genius, the best ninja that they had. His student had practically worshipped the ground that he stood on and he had seen her as the child that he never had. So why? Why had he thrown all that away?_

_-- "What has happened?" --_

"…_and it is my pleasure to announce the next Hokage of Konoha!" announced Sarutobi Sandaime, standing above the Hokage tower, wearing the Hokage robes._

"_Who do you think it is, sensei?" A younger Orochimaru heard the prized student of Jiraiya asked. The blonde had grown into an extremely handsome looking young man with several girls after him, especially after his exploits during the Third Great Ninja War. From someone whom hardly anyone would look at during his time in the Academy, Namikaze Minato had grown into someone worth mentioning._

_Jiraiya and Tsunade had often laughed together whenever they caught side of the famed 'Yellow Flash' using his Hiraishin or just teleporting whenever his fanclub made their appearance. Imagine the great 'Yellow Flash' being afraid of girls._

_Jiraiya grinned at his student and ruffled his hair. "Could be you, pipsqueak!" he joked and Minato scowled at him before straightening his hair out again._

"_Stop doing that! And stop calling me 'pipsqueak'!" he complained. "I'm nearly as tall as you are now! And why do you think it is me? Could be Orochimaru. Everyone loves him and he is Sandaime-sama's favourite."_

"_-to!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Minato blinked owlishly as loud deafening cheers broke out – the heads of everyone present turned towards him, wide smiles on their faces. Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku and Hyuuga Hiashi – all in their early twenties, the clan heirs back then making their way towards the stunned Namikaze heir. Hiashi, his best friend was clapping him on the back, a wide smile on the normally stoic and impassive youth's face. A redhead – Uzumaki Kushina was beside Minato, giving him a kiss on the cheek and wolf whistles starting sounding the air._

"_What?"_

"_Get a grip on yourself, Namikaze!" scolded Tsume. "Didn't you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_Minato," said Shibi, a faint hint of an amused smirk on his face – unseen beneath his shades and his trench coat. "Sandaime-sama named you the Yondaime."_

"_Huh? No, it can't be. There must be a mistake somewhere."_

"_No mistake," said Shikaku with a slight smirk. "Unless __**everyone **__here heard wrongly or there is someone else with your name in this village, then you are definitely the Yondaime. Congratulations, Minato. You've got your dream."_

"_Good work, brat!" said Jiraiya with a grin, giving his student a noogie and Tsunade chuckled, trying to free the poor blonde from the silver haired pervert's grasp._

_All of Minato's friends were now crowding around him, giving their congratulations – even the fiancées of his friends – Hyuuga Hannah and the others and his own girlfriend was kissing him fully on the lips, earning him lots of wolf whistles and calls from the boys. Even the ever shy Yuuhi Kurenai – a rookie genin was walking up to him with her close friend – Orochimaru's student, Mitarashi Anko in tow, giving him her congratulations._

_Tsunade finally managed to pry Minato from Jiraiya's grasp and as she looked around for her other teammate, she found him gone._

"_Orochimaru?"_

_-- "That's right…it was during then. I was jealous of Minato. Someone younger than myself got the position that I wanted." --_

"_You can't be serious!" snarled Tsunade, stepping closer to Orochimaru and grabbing him by his jounin vest, nearly lifting him a foot off the ground. "What has gotten into you?! Why had you turned out like this? You have changed ever since Minato became the Hokage! You're against him in every decision that he made and then we find out that you have been experimenting on your fellow villagers! You made me sick! What had happened to the genius, the boy whom I have a crush on back in the Academy?! You're not him!"_

"_People change, Tsunade," said Orochimaru, removing Tsunade's hands from his vest. "And I did."_

_Jiraiya snorted, his eyes flashing murder. "Yeah right, your 'change' includes you changing into a monster!" he said with disgust. "I didn't believe Sarutobi-sensei when he told Tsunade and myself – that you are a missing-nin now. We wanted to hear it for ourselves."_

"_Orochimaru, we're the Sannin!" said Tsunade, angry tears leaking from the sides of her eyes. "We're a __**team!**__ This isn't like you! Please tell me that this is some bad dream. All of us…myself, Jiraiya, Minato, Sarutobi-sensei…even the clan heirs of the village…we're all lost someone during the war. We can't lose you as well! You're our friend!"_

_Jiraiya placed out an arm to stop Tsunade and eyed Orochimaru seriously. "Is this the truth?" he asked sharply. "Did you really do what you did?"_

"_Yes."_

_Tsunade's eyes flashed anger. "The Sannin is no more."_

_--_

"_Stop it from entering the village at all costs!" A random shinobi yelled as the Kyuubi attacked, destroying the Academy's building with one of it's tails. "Wait until the Yondaime gets here!"_

_Orochimaru smirked – standing on a cliff not too far from the village and behind and all around him…were seals of all kinds. Or more specifically…__**demon **__summoning seals._

"_Konoha…you shall pay for what you did!"_

_--_

"_Like I said, I wanted to play!" _

_Orochimaru lunged at the blonde haired genin __towards a frozen Sasuke, but was quickly intercepted by the blonde genin who appeared in front of him suddenly and threw kunais and shurikens at the snake Sannin who quickly leapt backwards to prevent himself from being hurt and his eyes went wide in horror as he saw that thin ninja wire – so thin that it was nearly invisible – was looped all around the trees and that the wire had explosive notes all around it._

_The genin made a single handseals and his eyes widened in shock. 'Shit!'_

_BOOM!_

_Part of the forest blew up and Orochimaru groaned in agony as nearly seventy five percent of his body was badly hurt. He growled and promptly summoned up a snake under him. "You hadn't heard the last of this!"_

_The last that he saw was that the blonde genin's eyes were flashing colours – cerulean blue to teal to crimson as he disappeared into the tree. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he recognised the genin and saw how similar she was to Minato._

'_A Namikaze!'_

_--_

_The Kyuubi's face started filling his vision and Orochimaru took several steps backwards. The fox grinned, showing rows after rows of sharp white teeth. "So you're afraid of me now, are you?" growled the fox. "You killed my mate and kits and if that isn't enough, you just have to summon me almost on top of Konoha and caused me to go berserk! I attacked a village that had long thrown you out for __**nothing! **__And the kit had to suffer for nearly her whole for your crimes! You, Orochimaru, is nothing __**but a demon!"**_

_Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear and his face went even paler – if that is even possible – as the Kyuubi's face changed slowly to that of his own face – one half of that a golden colour with horns._

"_**This is your true nature." **__Orochimaru/Demon spoke and Orochimaru shook his head in fear._

"_No… This isn't me!" he yelled, taking a few steps backwards. "I am not…I am __**not a demon!! **__I never wanted any of this to happen! I never wanted to abandon Anko! She refused to help me and I have no other choice! I never wanted to set Kyuubi or even summon him to Konoha! It was the village who did this to me! If…If sensei had just named me the Yondaime, none of this would have happened!!"_

**

* * *

**Namikaze Minato gritted his teeth in disgust as his eyes flashed from teal to silvery blue, knowing what Orochimaru did in his youth disgusted him. _'Even from back then…he is already plotting?'_

"Even until now, you refused to accept the truth of the matter?" said Minato in disgust. "You can't call yourself a human. Even demons are a thousand times better than you! Join Shinigami in Hell for eternity! Scatter: Tenryuu!"

Golden blades pierced Orochimaru's body and blood pooled everywhere and Orochimaru gasped, returning to the real world.

"No…I…cannot die… I am…immortal…"

Saying thus, Orochimaru, the snake Sannin breathed his last.

Minato sighed. "Guess I should really thank Shinigami-sama for sending me back here," he muttered before turning around to the stunned audience and gave a light smile, raising his hand in a slight wave. "Yo! It's been a while."

"Gaki!"

Jiraiya came up to him and enveloped Minato in a tight hug. "It's been a while!" he said and Minato smiled and nodded as Kakashi came up to him, his one eye wide with wonder and surprise.

"Sensei!"

"It's good to be back and alive," said Minato and then, he turned to Jiraiya. "Where's my daughter?"

The temperature dropped several degrees as every Konoha shinobi present turned their heads slowly towards the FIRE ANBU standing on the side of the rooftop, arms by her sides. Minato turned towards the ANBU at which they are looking, his face one of confusion.

"What's about this ANBU?" he asked, looking from one to the other. "She's the Number Three of the FIRE Nine, judging by her trench coat."

Said ANBU removed her bandanna and it fell off to reveal golden blonde hair so much like Minato's and said man gaped at her in horror – recognising that hair and the eyes so much like his. She had the looks of the Namikaze and there is only one left alive right now. His own daughter.

Tenken snarled – her eyes one of pure fury and hatred and took one step forwards and in a flash of silver, she was nearly right in front of Minato, a kunai with its tip pointing at his throat, but said ANBU's hand that was holding the kunai was grabbed by Shunshu and Tenken was held back by the combined forces of Kousetsu and Pearl.

"I know how you are feeling right now," said Shunshu firmly, keeping a tight grip on her wrist. "But attacking him will do you no good! He is your father! At least hear him out!"

There were a few moments before Tenken released her kunai and placed it back in her kunai holster before tying her hair up with the bandanna once more. "Fine, but only one chance," she said, walking towards the rooftop, her back facing them. "As far as I'm concerned, both my parents died the day that I was born."

She then disappeared in a flash of silver.

Pearl coughed and Minato turned to her. "Good luck getting her forgiveness," she said. "I've known Tenken for years – I grew up with her, in fact. And she isn't known for being very forgiving."

All members of the FIRE Nine disappeared just then.

Minato looked very depressed just then. Jiraiya came up to him and placed one hand on his shoulder. "Sensei, what kind of hell have I just cursed my child to?" he whispered. "She…is one of the FIRE Nine? What kind of childhood did she have that she was forced to become a member of Konoha's elite assassination ANBU division?"

Jiraiya sighed. "We'll explain everything back at the Hokage's office," he said. "She will be there as well. Come on."

The Yondaime and his sensei then disappeared.


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter Ten: Confrontation**

A number of shinobis were gathered in the Hokage's office when Minato and Jiraiya appeared. The Sandaime was there, along with Shunshu, Pearl, Kousetsu and Tenken. Tenken was standing to one side, refusing to even look at the Yondaime and the members of the FIRE Nine glanced from Tenken to the Yondaime and back again before exchanging worried looks with each other.

Every single person in the room could sense the tension in the air.

Tenken finally broke the silence, turning towards Minato – her bandanna and eye mask that concealed her identity in one of her sealing scrolls. The only thing that could identify her as a member of the FIRE Nine is her trench coat.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you pick me to seal the Kyuubi in? I know that you're my father. I'm no fool. I could put two and two together. I looked nearly exactly like you and only the Namikaze clan had golden blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes in the entire village of Konoha. My last name is Uzumaki and Uzumaki Kushina is a name quite well-known in the ninja world. She's one of Konoha's best ANBU captains after all. It didn't take me too long to figure it out. I am a shinobi, after all."

Minato shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he met the glare of his daughter head on. "I…I couldn't ask another parent to sacrifice their own child," he confessed. "I knew what kind of life Jinchuurikis led. I could only trust my own child to make the sacrifice."

Tenken's famous temper came to the surface just then and anything in the office that isn't standing firm was immediately blown backwards by the force of Tenken's chakra. Papers, pens and pencils went flying and the Hokage tried to keep his paperwork – which is already three feet tall from the aftermath of the invasion – standing on his desk.

"Oh? Well, I got a whole lot of things to say to you, _dear father!" _she sneered. "One, Kyuubi's summoning to the mortal plane was through demon summonings. You are a master sealer, yourself. You _knew _that there are other ways to make Kyuubi return to his world, yet you didn't use any of the alternative methods. You instead decided to follow your _kind and generous heart _instead of your good-for-nothing brain and decided to do the _honourable deed _of sealing Kyuubi's soul into me! I really applaud you for being so fanatically _idiotic!"_ Everyone present flinched at the venom in her words. Tenken's eyes were simply flashing murder right now. "At least Mum had the _brains _to know that the village isn't all that they seemed to be – that they are merely narrow minded idiotic _fools!" _Minato tried to protest, but a glare from Tenken silenced that. "And thank goodness that she at least had the sense to put up some protection against assassination attempts after the sealing that you so idiotically did!"

"I have no other choice at that time!" protested Minato. "I couldn't just ask someone else for their child and I honestly didn't think that the village would take it that far. I thought that they would at least honour my wish."

Tenken laughed bitterly. "At least Mum had the brains to think that far ahead when you went ahead with your idiotic plan for the sealing," she said. "Any chance that you had of being a father to me went out of the window thirteen years ago when you left me in the village."

"Come on, Naru," pleaded the Yondaime. "Just give me a chance? Please?"

Tenken stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "If you can even lay one finger on me, I'll consider forgiving you," she stated. "In half-an-hour, head to training ground 18. I'll be waiting for you there."

She then disappeared in a flash of silver and Pearl sighed. "You'd better go all out against her if you want to so much as lay a finger on her," she stated. "You are the Yondaime; you know better than anyone how powerful the FIRE Nine are. Tenken is the best among us – even surpassing the commander in strength. The FIRE Nine do not live for the Hokage – we live for the Fire Country, for the village. And anyone we deemed a threat, we eliminate. This goes for the Hokage as well if we decide that they are not worthy of the post. This is the will of the Shodaime Hokage and it is a law that can't be changed."

"What has happened to her?" asked Minato. "I knew that she is going to be pissed when she sees me, but I didn't expect her to be this mad."

The Sandaime sighed and pulled out an extremely thick file from one of his drawers and placed it on his desk. Minato's eyes went wide as he saw how thick the file was. Kami, it is even thicker than most dictionaries!

"This is a list of the number of hospital visits that she's made even before she turned six," explained the Sandaime and Minato's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. "Number of assassination attempts before the age of six, sixty-nine. Number of hospital visits, three hundred and fifty six. This stopped for a while when she was apprenticed to the FIRE Nine when she turned six. Then, when she appeared in the village again as herself instead of her FIRE Nine self, the attacks begun again. But it soon stopped when Naru fought back and the first time this happened, she sent six men into the hospital with numerous broken bones and concussions. The last that I heard, three of them are still in the ICU unit."

"The council didn't do anything, did they?" asked Minato carefully. He'd _kill _the council if they so much as touch a hair on his daughter's head!

The Sandaime shook his head. "No, they didn't," he said. "I'd changed a lot of things when Naru became Tenken, Number Three of the FIRE Nine. We disbanded Roots and executed most of the members. Danzo was executed as well and most of the shinobi clans were on her side. They were not aware of her status as an ANBU in the FIRE Nine. They assumed that she's an ANBU captain in the Black Ops division. Only the civilian council was against her."

Shunshu tapped the Yondaime's shoulder. "It's best if you get to the training grounds now," he said. "And I'd advise you not to hold back on her. I trained her myself; I knew what she's capable of. She could take down a bijuu single handedly using her own power. That should speak volumes about her ability. Don't hold back on her. She most definitely won't hold back on _you."_

The Yondaime nodded nervously before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Shunshu sighed before removing his FIRE Squad guise and turned towards a corner of the office. "What do you think, commander?"

Suzaku stepped out from the shadows of the office, wearing a frown on her face. "I only hope that this won't end up in a repeat of the Yoruichi incident six years ago," she said grimly. "Shihouin Yoruichi was one of the best in the FIRE Nine, like how Tenken was. And when she turned traitor, four members of the FIRE Nine were sent to take her down. Tenken was among them. And when she was killed, her own apprentice, Soi Fon disappeared."

"Tenken won't turn traitor," said Pearl confidently. "I believe in her. She is loyal to the village, no matter what she tells us."

Suzaku sighed before nodding. "I know," she said. "But sensei is going to have his work cut out for him in getting her forgiveness. That girl isn't exactly known for being very forgiving. She can be quite ruthless and cruel, especially to enemies and Leaf traitors."

The mask of the commander of the FIRE Squad fell off, revealing her true face. This was a cue for the members of the FIRE Nine to remove their masks which they did. Haku sighed. "Only time will tell," she said. "Rin-sama."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In an unknown place:_

A pair of arguing voices were quite loud as they argued back and forth, not caring what others will care, and then again, the place where they were in was quite deserted.

"Now look here, Arisawa Kegio!" said one of the men angrily. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and was looking quite pissed off. "I have no intention of interfering with whatever you intend to do with the Jinchuuriki, but you lay even one finger on Naru and I'll _rip _you apart!"

A man with spiky black hair and golden eyes rolled his eyes about. He was wearing a black cloak similar to his partner, but with black clouds instead. "Oh sure…and I suppose that this had nothing to do with Namikaze Minato being your brother-in-law and Uzumaki Kushina being your elder sister."

Uzumaki Nagato growled low in his throat as he took a threatening step forwards. "Don't force me to use force," he growled. "You leave my niece alone or I'll send your body back to your organisation."

Kegio rolled his eyes before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Nagato growled low in his throat and three others appear behind him just then, each wearing similar cloaks to his own. The only female of the group spoke. "Shall we alert Kisame and Itachi?" she asked. "They are the ones who had warned us of this group, after all."

Nagato nodded, turning towards Konan. "Do that," he said. "Deidara, Sasori, keep an eye on that organisation."

The two mentioned nodded before all four disappeared in puffs of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naru had headed to training grounds 18 the moment that she had left the Hokage's office. It had been the aftermath of the invasion and everyone was busy clearing up. The council was probably having a field day with Orochimaru's death and the Yondaime's revival.

Thinking back to her past, Naru recalled the former Koneko of the FIRE Nine. Shihouin Yoruichi had been one of the best in the FIRE Nine and was one of her mentors. And she had also been her first mission and her first kill. Four members of the FIRE Nine had been dispatched to take Yoruichi down when she had turned traitor. Naru and Hinata had been made members of the FIRE Nine by then and both of them, along with Itachi and Kisame had been the ones who were sent after her. They had managed to take her down and shortly after that, Soi Fon had disappeared.

The girl was the apprentice of Yoruichi and hunter-nins had been sent after her. Soi Fon was around Naru and Hinata's age then and both knew her as a quiet girl who doesn't speak much. She specialises in assassinations and she was supposed to take the spot of Number Five in the FIRE Nine once she had completed her training, but she had turned traitor like her mentor. The hunter-nins sent after her never returned and two years later, Sai had taken the spot of Raven, Number Five in the FIRE Nine.

Naru turned around just then as the Yondaime, along with the Sandaime, Jiraiya, Itachi, Hinata and Haku appeared in the grounds. Haku could still walk about in the open as team seven didn't know her real name and face as she had been using her ANBU mask back during the mission in the Wave.

"Are you ready?" asked Naru and the Yondaime nodded. Naru's eyes narrowed considerably. "If you want to so much as lay a finger on me, you'd better come at me with the intention to kill!"

The next moment, Naru had disappeared in a flash of silver and appeared right in front of the Yondaime who didn't have any time to react and was caught with the kick to the stomach and Naru swung her leg about in a roundabout kick, effectively tripping him up, but Minato merely broke his fall with his hands and promptly back flipped before getting to his feet again.

The Yondaime's eyes were wide as he stared at his daughter. _'She's fast! She's even better than the former FIRE commander!'_

"I've told you before," said Naru, taking out a kunai and holding it in front of her. "Don't hold back. Because I most definitely won't. You're the Yondaime; you knew better than anyone that the members of the FIRE Nine had power and strength that even surpasses the kages. I'm ending this fight in five minutes. I can't afford to blow my cover as one of the FIRE Nine."

She disappeared again in a flash of silver and a split second later, appeared in front of Minato again. The Yondaime was not to be outdone, however. Streaks of yellow and silver could be seen about on the training ground and Hinata's eyes widened with shock. "S-She's improved on Flash?" she muttered before turning to Itachi and said guy nodded. "You knew?"

"Of course," said Itachi. "I was the one who helped her improve Flash. She doesn't need time intervals between her usages of her Flash technique. In a way, it's even better than Hiraishin as her body just uses it automatically. And while Hiraishin's movements can still be seen, Flash _couldn't. _All you can see are streaks of silver."

"But still…" said Haku, turning towards the fight. The onlookers could barely catch glimpses of the fast paced battle. They could only hear the occasional clangs of metal on metal and the occasional wind or ice jutsu from Naru and the Yondaime. "The Yondaime is doing pretty well to keep up with her. Only Itachi and Rin-sama could manage to keep up with Naru during spars. The rest of us are lucky if we can even put a scratch on her."

"Rasengan!"

The Yondaime is getting desperate now; how on earth was he supposed to know that his daughter's strength even surpassed that of the former FIRE commander who is the only one who could fight on the same level as the Yondaime himself?!

"I'm ending it right now!" said Naru as she placed her hands together in a seal and the temperature of the surroundings dropped several degrees and ice coated the grounds. "Ice Element: Raining Icicles!"

The next moment, the Yondaime found himself dodging icicle shards which were raining from the sky and with a flash of silver, Naru disappeared again, along with all the icicle shards and the Yondaime found himself facing the sharp point of a kunai in his daughter's hand, her other hand on his arm.

"I've…lost?"

"Not exactly," said Naru, straightening up and letting the Yondaime up. "You managed to land a hit." A tear was visible on Naru's left coat sleeve, a slight trickle of blood streaming down it. "But this doesn't mean that you're forgiven!" she said sternly. "I only said that I _might _consider forgiving you. It's going to take a lot of work for me to forgive you."

Itachi exchanged glances with Hinata before he nodded and stepped forwards. "Hokage-sama, could you and Yondaime-sama and Jiraiya-sama go and deal with the aftermath of the invasion?" he asked and the Sandaime nodded. "I have some business with Naru." He turned towards Haku and Hinata. "Leave."

All shinobis present took that tone to flee as fast as they could and Itachi turned towards Naru.

"What, sempai?" asked Naru and Itachi raised an eyebrow; Naru never call him 'sempai' like how Hinata or Haku sometimes did. She only did that if she's really pissed off.

Itachi sighed and drew his wakizashi. "It's been a while since we had sparred against each other," he stated. "Come at me, Naru. Let all your anger out. You seemed to have forgotten your shinobi training. And as a member of the FIRE Nine, emotions are a dangerous thing. Let's see if you have surpassed me."

Naru looked at Itachi for a few moments before she shrugged and took a ready stance. "This won't be just a normal spar, will it?" she asked and Itachi shook his head.

"No," he said. "Take this 'spar' as you would when fighting an enemy." His eyes then took on a dangerous glint. "Because trust me, I won't go easy on you as well. Don't hold back on me. Show me why you're called Tenken, Number Three of the FIRE Nine, the best ninja in all of Konoha."


	11. Mentor and Pupil

**Chapter Eleven: Mentor and Pupil**

A cold wind blew through the training ground that they were on and Itachi closed his eyes before opening them again, revealing a pair of spinning Sharingan eyes looking straight into a pair of cerulean blue eyes which narrowed considerably. Sharingan won't work on Naru as she had fought against a Sharingan user so many times – namely, Itachi – and knew all the strengths and weaknesses of the doujutsu. Needless to say, Sasuke had failed miserably time and again each time when he had fought Naru using his Sharingan. The poor guy didn't realise that he would have a better chance of even landing _one _hit on her _without _using his Sharingan.

Neither of the two moved for a few moments, even ignoring the fact that Haku and Kisame had appeared a fair distance away from them after delivering the Yondaime, Jiraiya and the Hokage to the Hokage's office. No member of the FIRE Nine would be insane enough to stand in the path of a 'spar' between the two and yet, they wouldn't want to miss a 'spar' between two of the top members of the FIRE Nine as well.

All four members of the FIRE Nine knew that this won't just be an ordinary spar. Itachi is bringing out his test now. Naru had been Itachi's student when she was apprenticed to the FIRE Nine and among the FIRE Nine, whenever a teacher deems the student ready to pass from their apprenticeship, they would be put through a test – a serious fight with the mentor and if the student managed to even land one hit on the mentor, they have passed. Of course, this means that both student and teacher have to face each other like facing an enemy and this is a 'duel to the death' test, something that very few members have ever done. Sure, other members had done their tests, but their test is the typical 'first to draw blood' test. And then again, Itachi and Naru aren't exactly ordinary members of the FIRE Nine.

Neither of the two moved for a few moments, each reading the other's movements and body gestures. As expected from a member of the FIRE Nine, their postures were flawless – neither one of them could read the other's movements at all and this means that they have to react and fight based on their intuitions. Naru was at a slight disadvantage right now and she knew it. Of all the members of the FIRE Nine, Itachi is the only one who knew her techniques especially since he was her mentor when she was apprenticed to the FIRE Nine and furthermore, her partner in the FIRE Nine and was also her sparring partner. He knew her techniques and fighting style like the back of his hand. But Naru didn't know everything there is to know about Itachi. There's a reason why both of them are said to be on par with each other in terms of power – even exceeding the FIRE commander's strength.

A leaf fell from a nearby tree just then and that was when they moved – jumping away from each other and sending a flurry of weapons that consisted of kunais and shurikens at each other which both members of the FIRE Nine dodged at ease. Naru disappeared and appeared again in a flash of silver behind Itachi with an upraised kunai who had managed to see her technique coming and ducked under a swipe sent by her kunai – losing a few strands of hair in the process and aimed a punch at the blonde whom promptly backflipped into the air. Itachi then performed a number of quick one-handed handseals whilst Naru is still in mid-air – one-handed seals are a feat that only Naru, Itachi, Toushirou and Rin, the FIRE commander could do.

Itachi ended his jutsu with the tiger seal and inhaled and exhaled, calling out his jutsu as he did so, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" A pillar of flames shot towards the blonde, burning out a long black trail in the ground as it did.

Said blonde was not to be outdone however. She formed a number of one handed handseals with both hands and without even announcing her jutsus' names, an enormous pillar of water and a horde of water dragons appear simultaneously without a source of water before both water jutsus met with the flames head on.

Towards the side, both Haku and Kisame's eyes were threatening to pop out of their sockets. Everyone in the FIRE Nine knew that Naru's bloodline which she had inherited from her mother gave her the ability to have control over ice and snow and she had the ability to perform the toughest of water jutsus without a water source – an ability that most Kiri ninjas would kill to have. And yet, never before had any of them seen Naru perform high A-ranked water jutsus with one handed handseals without the need to announce out the jutsu! As far as the two former Kiri ninjas knew, the only ones who could do that are Itachi and Rin. And apparently, Itachi knew about this new development of Naru's as he didn't seem too surprised.

As soon as the jutsus died away, both shinobis fell to the ground and disappeared in flashes of black and silver simultaneously before the clang of metal against metal was heard and Itachi and Naru could be seen with kunais held out, matching against each other.

Naru was breathing a little heavily, her eyes narrowing slightly. _'He's not even trying,' _she thought. _'Very few could match up to me like this. I can see why he is Number Two of the FIRE Nine.'_

The two jumped back from each other again, eyeing the other down before Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Come at me with full force, Naru," he said sharply. "You can't land a hit on me if you're still holding back."

Haku's eyes widened with both shock and awe. _'She's still holding back?!'_

"It would not dull my skills or impair it in any way, sempai," said Naru calmly. "Or are you holding back as well, with any chance?"

"I don't have a need for that. It will be an insult to your pride as a kunoichi if I do so," answered Itachi before forming a number of quick one-handed handseals once more and a hail of fireballs made their way towards Naru at a rapid pace before said blonde disappeared and reappeared again behind the Uchiha heir in mid-air in a flash of silver before drawing out one of her wakizashi from her sheathe quickly and cleaving Itachi in half only for 'Itachi' to disappear in a puff of smoke.

'_Kage Bunshin?'_

A punch at her face brought Naru back to planet Earth and she was sent reeling backwards about three feet by the force of the punch. Itachi was standing where Naru was at a few moments before, breathing heavily.

"I told you that you should have stopped holding back," he said. "You should always listen to your sensei."

"It doesn't matter either way," said Naru calmly, getting to her feet before re-sheathing her wakizashi and facing the elder Uchiha again. "And we are no longer apprentice and mentor ever since my enlistment as one of the FIRE Nine."

"You held the utmost respect for me back then. More than anyone else. You didn't trust anyone, not even the other members of the FIRE Nine then."

"I was stupid back then." Naru snapped. "You were the one who had saved me from the mob. Naturally, I would have reacted that way."

Itachi said nothing but charged at Naru once more, throwing a rain of kunais and shurikens at Naru whom leapt out of the way and leapt in mid-air before throwing a hail of kunais with seals on it around Itachi – special kunais which she'd made herself when she had just created Flash. It allowed her to teleport to a far distance where one of her kunais are. In a way, it is like Hiraishin, only it is faster. Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he ducked and avoided the kunai thrown his way by the blonde, aiming for his chest.

Itachi quickly grasped the hilt of his wakizashi and pulled it halfway out of it's sheathe on his back, parrying against Naru's kunai which was aimed for his neck. There was a clang of metal on metal as the kunai went flying somewhere and Naru's eyes narrowed as she noticed her surroundings being distorted and the number of ravens flying past by being distorted into something else.

'_Genjutsu…?'_

Naru closed her eyes and opened them a short while later and Itachi cursed to himself inwardly as he noticed the silvery-blue eyes of Naru's with silver diamonds with hues of red around it – stage four of the Namikaze bloodline limit.

'_Damn it! I didn't know that she had achieved the fourth level this quickly!'_

The surroundings quickly went back to normal and Naru took one step forward before disappearing again and appearing in front of Itachi, a blast of wind being shot through the distance that she had took to travel to where Itachi stood – several blades of grass being cut cleanly through.

"Shinkuu Ryu…" muttered Haku to herself. "The Namikazes' ultimate taijutsu – said to put the Hyuugas' taijutsu style to shame."

Itachi raised up one arm to block the kick that Naru took at his face and a punch towards his unprotected gut sent him backwards a few meters. However, Naru was being worn out quickly. Flash wasn't a technique that she could use many times in one day and she was still drained from her battle with the Shukaku crazed Gaara, then the Yondaime and now…Itachi. And the fact that both their techniques meshed horribly against each other only draw the fight out longer. And furthermore, even though Naru's chakra stores easily outstripped Itachi, the older Uchiha had more battle experience than the blonde and he had taught her everything that she knew.

Itachi disappeared suddenly and Naru's eyes widened slightly in shock before she felt the Uchiha's presence behind her and felt his breath licking against her ear. "Remember your first lesson that I'd given you so many years ago? Shinobis are nothing but human tools and weapons – tools to be used. We do nothing but deal with death and destruction – leaving nothing but misery in our wake. A shinobi had no emotions, no life, no identity and no past or future to speak of. This is the way of the FIRE Nine. You knew this when you picked this path."

Naru shook for a moment before her head dipped down, her bangs covering her eyes and the wakizashi that she had been holding fell to the ground. "Why…?" she said in a low tone. "Why…? I can defeat a bijuu single handedly…I could take out hordes of ninja armies and I can even defeat a Hokage in battle and yet…why…? Why are you the only one whom I can't bring myself to beat…?"

"Haku! Kisame!"

Both the ex-Kiri ninjas turned around – their backs facing Itachi and Naru as Toushirou and Rangiku appeared before them – out of their FIRE attire for once, wearing an extremely serious look on their faces. Rangiku had a scroll with a seal on it in her hands. "A message from Konan-san…"

**

* * *

**Itachi chuckled bitterly as he let his wakizashi fell from his hand and Naru felt crimson liquid trickling down her shoulder from the hand that Itachi placed on her shoulder. "Same goes for me," he said. "I can go against any Konoha shinobi at full force – facing them as an enemy, but the one person whom I can't go all out against…is you."

**

* * *

**Haku's eyes widened as she read the scroll that Konan of the Akatsuki had written and turned her head towards Itachi and Naru. "Itachi! Naru! Urgent message from dawn."

Both Itachi and Naru's eyes narrowed dangerously. FIRE Nine had a series of codes for them so that non-FIRE Squad members will be unable to know what they were discussing in public. Basically, Haku's words translate to 'Akatsuki had an emergency message'.

The FIRE Nine – or more specifically, only Kisame and Itachi were the messengers between Akatsuki and Konoha. Uzumaki Nagato had cut off all ties with Konoha when his sister had died and his brother-in-law had died to do the sealing and the worst thing came when he discovered that his niece was treated like trash when he returned to Konoha after four years. Nagato had resigned as a Konoha shinobi and had set up an organisation as a front for Akatsuki's spying jobs.

Needless to say, Naru knew about her uncle and while the man was cold and emotionless – rather like Naru herself at times – the blonde knew that her uncle cared about her. Itachi and Kisame were originally supposed to be in Akatsuki as well, but Nagato had changed his mind as all members of Akatsuki had reputations as missing-nins as part of their cover and while Kisame is in a position that allows him entry as an Akatsuki member, Itachi isn't. In the end, Kisame and Itachi had agreed to be their messengers – not even the Hokage knew every member of the Akatsuki organisation. The only ones who knew are certain members of the FIRE Nine.

Itachi and Naru had appeared right by Haku's side the moment that the words had left her lips and Naru grabbed the scroll from Haku. The writing in the scroll was in code and like every member of the FIRE Nine, Naru was trained in breaking and reading codes and she soon deciphered Konan's code. The writing was neat and organised – one of the few things that told Naru that it was written by a female and the faint lilac scent on the paper was a dead giveaway as well.

Only one sentence was written on the scroll:

'_Kumo Kuri (Black Clouds) is on the move. Tenken, be careful.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenken glared at the pictures hanging on the board of the FIRE Squad's headquarters. The room that she was in was a room that only members of the FIRE Nine were allowed entry. It had been three days after the invasion and nearly the entire population of shinobis in the village of Konoha was up to their necks in missions. Naru had just come across Shiranui Genma and a shinobi named Raidou returning to the village two hours ago, looking extremely worn out.

She's now currently trying to glare holes in the board in the meeting room of the FIRE Nine. Only S-ranked missing-nins and higher would be listed on the hunter list of the FIRE Nine. And four pictures were pinned on the board, their names and background written below the photos – members of the Black Clouds organisation – an organisation that is hunting the Jinchuurikis for their bijuu.

While Nagato and Akatsuki had no doubt about Tenken's abilities – she was the strongest among the Jinchuurikis, after all – they had no doubt that Black Clouds will most likely be targeting her last – with every single one of their members. Akatsuki knew that there are five members in the Black Clouds organisation, but they had no idea who the last one is.

Tenken ran her eyes down the pictures of the four Black Clouds' members on the board:

'_Arisawa Kegio_

_Age: 25_

_Sex: Male_

_Village of origin: Unknown_

_Details: Leader of Black Clouds' organisation and a known master in seals and elemental jutsus'_

The next photo is that of an orange-haired teen with red highlights in his hair and gray eyes:

'_Yami Keiichi_

_Age: 18_

_Sex: Male_

_Village of origin: Kiri_

_Details: Master in water techniques and killing techniques. Rumoured to be the apprentice of the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist'_

The third photo is that of a silver-haired girl with honey-brown eyes. She was pretty, but her eyes were cold.

'_Yakushi Yuka_

_Age: 19_

_Sex: Female_

_Village of origin: Konoha?_

_Details: Known to be as the younger twin sister of Yakushi Kabuto. She was experimented on Orochimaru when she was a kid, but said experiment failed and she ran away soon after, vowing revenge on Orochimaru and her brother'_

The fourth photo was that of a dark-haired male with coal-like eyes:

'_Seichi Riyuki_

_Age: 21_

_Sex: Male_

_Village of origin: Unknown_

_Details: Not much known about him'_

Tenken sighed before looking out of the window and disappearing in a puff of smoke. She had a mission to go and find a new Hokage with Jiraiya since the Yondaime refused point blank to take on the Hokage position again. Tenken hadn't seen her father ever since the invasion and she knew that the man was looking for her, but she had been avoiding him and if anything, Tenken wouldn't be found if she didn't want to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tinkle._

"What a devastating sight," commented a ninja in a black cloak decorated with black clouds and a bamboo-like hat with a veil, concealing his face from view. "A prosperous village…now reduced to ruins."

"Hn."

The guy turned to his companion, a girl several years younger than himself wearing the same attire that he was wearing. "Don't you feel nostalgic for this village? It is your hometown, isn't it?"

"Not at all," said the girl. "Come on, we have work to do and we have to find her."

"Fine, fine," grumbled the guy. "Let's go already."

The girl's eyes were shadowed considerably as she narrowed her eyes at the village of Konoha. _'Soon…Yoruichi-sama…I'll avenge your death…'_


	12. Black Clouds' Organisation

**Chapter Twelve: Black Clouds' Organisation**

"_Mother wants your blood!"_

"_Kyu wants that damn raccoon to set his gender straight!"_

"_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!"_

"_Get out of the way, Temari of the Sands."_

"_Temari, get out of the way! It's me that she wants!"_

"_You can call me Tenken. And do not expect the same mercy for a second time…Gaara of the Sands."_

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened as he lay against the trunk of a tree not too far away from the training grounds where team seven usually trained at and growled, curling his hand into a fist. It had been a few days since the invasion and for some reason, the battle between the FIRE Squad member and Gaara had been haunting his dreams day and night. He kept waking up in the middle of the night, only to hear Tenken's voice resounding through his head.

"_It wasn't just Itachi who had assassinated the Uchiha clan. __A few members of the FIRE Nine were involved as well. I was among those that assassinated the Uchiha clan."_

Sasuke curled his hand up into a fist, gritting his teeth with fury. Those dreams had been keeping him up all night and he had been falling asleep during afternoons ever since. After the invasion, all jounins, chuunins and ANBU were assigned missions and the genins were assigned tasks to rebuild the village and the last that team seven had heard, Naru was doing missions with a few ANBU since word had gotten out to the genin teams that she was originally an ANBU captain in the Black Ops division.

Sasuke snarled at this. _He _should have been the one taking on A or S-class missions, not an average student like the golden haired kunoichi in his team. After hearing that Uzumaki Naru had been in ANBU Black Ops as captain for several years, he knew that his brother must have been her teacher as he was by far, one of the most powerful shinobis in Konoha. Of course, Sasuke knew better than to insult either Naru or his brother in front of any shinobi in Konoha, particularly ANBU. They'll separate his head from his body faster than he can say 'ninja' since all shinobis in Konoha held extreme respect for the two.

Just then, a coil of nin-wire wound themselves around his body, tying him to the tree that he was on and he stiffened in shock as an individual with silver hair that just brushes against her shoulders and honey-brown eyes appeared in front of him, one hand holding onto the other end of the wire wound around him, the other hand stuffed into the pockets of the black cloak with black clouds that she was wearing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, stopping his struggling for a moment. For some reason, she reminds him a lot of that genin, Yakushi Kabuto whom he had met during the Chuunin exams. "Who are you?" he demanded in a rather rude tone.

"Well now, aren't you polite?" said the teen who seems to be around nineteen in an extremely sarcastic tone. "I'm here on orders of my organisation. Would you like to have more power?"

Sasuke snorted. "Power? Of course I want it!" he snapped. "But it's not like anyone in Konoha would give me the power that I want! They gave it all to the people who don't deserve it!"

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly. "Sou ka?" she said. "Then we will give you the power that you want. Seek us out and we'll give you the power that you want." She pulled her free hand out of her pocket and flexed her fingers and Sasuke saw that all five of her fingers were glowing purple with a kanji character on each fingertip.

"Wait! What are you going to-" Sasuke was cut off as the silver-haired girl slammed her hand down onto the base of his neck and he screamed in agony as he felt as if he was set on fire as the purple flames on the girl's hand disappeared into the seal that had appeared on the nape of his neck.

Sasuke was fast losing consciousness as he struggled to keep himself awake, feeling his vision blurring as he tried to focus on the girl standing in front of him. "Wait…who…are you?"

"I'm Yakushi Yuka," answered the girl, recalling back her nin-wire. "Member of the Black Clouds' organisation."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Somewhere else in Konoha:_

A certain silver-haired pervert was giggling as he peeked through the hole that he had made in the wooden fence which looks into the women's side of the hot springs, a notebook and pen in his hands.

"Oooh! Not bad at all! Plenty of young beauties in this village!" he cackled to himself as he scribbled down in his notebook.

The pervert was so engrossed in his 'research' that he didn't realise than an extremely peeved off ANBU was standing behind him, her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently, a slight tick in her eyebrow as she realised just _what _the Sannin was doing.

"Ahem!" she coughed as the Sannin nearly got the shock of his life, hearing her cough so close behind him. "What are you doing, Ero-sennin?"

"Research," said the Sannin, turning back towards the hole in the fence.

Naru's eye twitched dangerously. "While I'm thinking about yelling to the kunoichis in there, we don't have time for this!" she muttered. "We have to find Tsunade-sama!"

"Right, right," said Jiraiya, getting up and slipping his notebook into his pocket. "It would be difficult for me to get her back to Konoha, but it'll be easier if you were there. No one turns down a request of the FIRE Squad, after all."

Naru's eyes snapped opened just then and she spun around to face the north-west direction, her eyes narrowing dangerously and her hands clenching together into fists by her sides.

"What's wrong?" asked Jiraiya.

Naru didn't answer him as she continued glaring in the direction that she was looking at. "This chakra…" she muttered. "It's _her!"_

She quickly pulled the hood of her FIRE Squad trench coat over her head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At a teahouse in Konoha:_

Kakashi was humming to himself as he read his perverted novel, walking past the several shops and houses that were currently undergoing repair when he suddenly noticed a certain couple walking towards his direction and closed his novel with a sigh.

"Oh? It's you two already?"

Kurenai blushed and Asuma growled. "Don't be stupid!" Kurenai nearly yelled, flushing as red as her eyes with embarrassment. "I'm only here because Anko asked me to get her some dango!"

"And I'm only here because she asked for my help in carrying it," added Asuma. "You help as well too! Do you have any idea how heavy twenty deluxe boxes of dango are?!"

"Well, I can't say for sure since I don't really eat them," said Kakashi cheerfully. "But I'm looking for my wayward student. Have you seen her? Naru, I mean."

A certain someone wearing a black cloak inside the teahouse that the three jounins were outside twitched slightly and the three jounins exchanged knowing looks.

"Well, no," said Asuma. "But I hear from Genma and Hayate that Hokage-sama had assigned her on missions with a few ANBU members from the Black Ops' division after the invasion. It seems that she had been called back for ANBU duty until Konoha had recovered. She's probably on another mission."

A slight tinkle of a bell caused all three jounins to look inside the teahouse and the seats where the two cloaked figures were occupying were empty – two steaming cups of tea and a plate of dango on the table.

Kakashi exchanged looks with Asuma and Kurenai and they nodded before disappearing.

**

* * *

**The two cloaked figures walked along the river pass of Konoha before they were stopped in their tracks by two jounins by the names of Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma.

"You two aren't from around here, are you?" said Asuma. "State your names and business here."

"It's been a long time, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san," said the shorter of the two and both Konoha jounins narrowed their eyes with suspicion.

"If you know our names, then you must be once a ninja of this village," said Kurenai. "Identify yourself!"

The shorter of the two raised a hand which fingernails have been covered with purple nail polish, wearing a silver ring with the number '3' on it in crimson red on the ring finger and pushed the straw hat (imagine the hats that Itachi and Kisame have been wearing when they made their first appearances) up a little, revealing cold indigo eyes which had both sharpness and coldness in them and both jounins took in a breath. Only one person in the entire village of Konoha had indigo coloured eyes.

"You are…" muttered Asuma. "No doubt about it…"

The cloaked individual removed her straw hat and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her cloak, revealing her face. Navy blue hair worn short with two long braids covered in cloth framing the side of her face with indigo blue eyes and a Konoha hitai-ate with a scratch across the leaf symbol worn around her neck.

"You're…Soi Fon."

"Soi Fon-san, you know these guys?" said her companion. "Then I should probably introduce myself as well." Hat was thrown off as well, revealing a young teen – around the age of eighteen or so with dark orange hair just brushing against the tops of his shoulders with red highlights to it and cold gray eyes. A nodachi was strapped to his back, its hilt engraved with the designs of white snakes. "I'm Yami Keiichi. Pleased to make your acquaintances."

"You're not making any acquaintances here!" growled Asuma. "As I'm finishing both of you right here and right now!" Asuma's eyes flashed to Soi Fon, growling low in his throat. "Soi Fon…you sure have a lot of guts… Returning to this village after what you and your mentor did. Shihouin Yoruichi turned traitor and took out over twenty teams of our best ANBU before fleeing and was promptly cut down by members of the FIRE Nine. Then, two days later, you turned traitor as well. You, apprentice of the former Koneko, Number Seven of the FIRE Nine, Shihouin Yoruichi. You killed sixteen teams of both ANBU and Hunter-nins dispatched to take you down after you took down four squads of Jounins all by yourself, then was forced to flee the village when Tenken and Shunshu of the FIRE Nine engaged you in combat. Soi Fon, former apprentice of the FIRE Nine, being made an S-class missing-nin at the mere age of six; the youngest missing-nin that was ever listed in the Bingo Books."

Keiichi chuckled. "Soi Fon-san…seems like you really aren't welcome in this village," he commented.

"I know who you are as well," said Kurenai, glaring at Keiichi. "Yami Keiichi, the Dark Snake of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. You are said to be the best among the apprentices that the Seven had, seeing as you are trained personally by the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. You are wanted for several murders of nobles and the attempted murder of the Water daimyo along with several others."

Keiichi grinned a dark grin. "You seem to know me pretty well," he commented. "I heard that Zabuza and Kisame have joined the Leaf. Pity…I would have preferred to face them than either of you two." Keiichi placed one hand on the hilt of his nodachi, drawing part of the blade out. "It's been a while since Mizuhebi (Water Snake) had tasted some blood."

"Keiichi, stop it," said Soi Fon, then narrowed her eyes. "But it definitely seems like we won't be able to get out of this village without a fight."

"Then, shall I?"

"Go ahead," said Soi Fon with about as much enthusiasm as one would watching paint dry. "But don't show off too much; your moves are too flashy and stand out too much."

For a moment, the four stayed silent. Then, the leaves falling from a nearby tree acted as the trigger for the fight and Keiichi sprung forward with Mizuhebi drawn out and clashed against Asuma's trench knives which were infused with wind chakra.

Kurenai had leapt backwards a little and had started forming handseals before disappearing into thin air like mist and Soi Fon narrowed her eyes slightly. _'This is…genjutsu?'_

Keiichi's strength was overpowering Asuma and the blade of his nodachi rested against Asuma's left bicep before Keiichi grinned. "It's a bad idea to get this close to my sword," he said. "Because you see…Mizuhebi reacts to the chakra and blood of a person; it thirsts for it!"

Asuma's eyes widened before he leapt away from Keiichi just a second too late as Keiichi roared out, "Roar: Mizuhebi!" And a trio of white water snakes were formed from the blade of his nodachi and went for Asuma, injuring his left bicep as the bearded jounin clutched his injured arm.

Just then, tree roots and trees were growing around Soi Fon, catching her within its holds and Asuma grinned weakly from where he stood. "You're slow as ever, Kurenai."

Kurenai emerged out from the tree trunk, a kunai in her hand as she hovered over Soi Fon. "This is over, Soi Fon!" And just as she said that, she found herself being bound to the tree and Soi Fon standing in front of her, her hands stuffed in her pockets. _'This is…a genjutsu counter?'_

"A genjutsu of that caliber wouldn't work on me," said Soi Fon before she swung towards Kurenai, a kunai in her hand. Kurenai bit on her tongue hard enough to draw blood and the pain allowed her to escape from the genjutsu just in time to avoid Soi Fon's kunai which sliced off a few strands of hair.

"If that is so…how about if I became your opponent? Soi Fon."

All four ninjas present turned towards the source of the voices and saw Kakashi standing between Asuma and Keiichi, with Zabuza and Kisame flanking him on either side.

"Kakashi!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Asuma. "Not that I'm not grateful for your help, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, I know that I'd asked you guys to handle them, but I got worried," said Kakashi before glancing at the two missing-nins. "I thought that I'd detected some suspicious guys at the teahouse and wondered who they could be…never thought that they'd turn out to be Soi Fon, the blade in the shadows as well as Yami Keiichi, the Dark Snake of the Mist."

"Kakashi-san."

Keiichi smirked as he saw his former Mist comrades. "Never thought that the both of you would sink this low as to join the Leaf," he said and both Zabuza and Kisame snarled at him.

"The one who had fallen is you, Keiichi," said Zabuza. "What you're doing now goes against what the Seven had stood for."

"Well then, shall we?" said Keiichi.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Kurenai, Asuma and myself will take on Soi Fon. Zabuza, Kisame, you will fight Keiichi."

A split second later, the shinobis moved.

The three ex-Mist ninjas were unleashing every water jutsu that they knew on each other, causing all trees and paths to be uprooted by the power of the jutsus. A cry of, "KAKASHI!" over from Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma's end caused the three swordsmen to stop their battles and look over at their side.

Apparently, the fight among the four Leaf-nins (or _former _Leaf-nin in Soi Fon's case) had somehow ended up on the top of the river. Soi Fon was standing a fair distance away from the three jounins and Zabuza and Kisame turned just in time to see 'Kakashi' explode in a burst of water.

"Nice, Kakashi!" said Kurenai as she grabbed the kunai that Kakashi handed her whilst underwater and leapt at Soi Fon, but was intercepted by Kakashi who had leapt out of nowhere.

"Don't!" hissed Kakashi. "That's a Mizu bunshin as well!"

"Damn it…how strong is she?" panted Asuma.

"We mustn't underestimate her," said Kakashi, panting heavily, his Sharingan eye exposed. "She used to be the apprentice of one of the FIRE Nine, after all."

Kakashi's eyes widened as a handful of shurikens appeared in Soi Fon's hand and immediately formed a number of handseals. "Water Wall!" A wave of water protected the Leaf-nins from the water dragon jutsu that Soi Fon had conjured up.

"Not bad," said Soi Fon. "You anticipated that the shurikens were only a distraction and my real motive is the water dragon jutsu. But seeing…" She stabbed 'Kakashi' in the back with a kunai while the 'Soi Fon' burst into water. "…isn't enough." 'Kakashi' burst into water.

"A Mizu bunshin?!" gasped Asuma. "When did she put it up?"

"Her movements are too fast!"

Keiichi suddenly disappeared in a burst of smoke and appeared beside Soi Fon, his hand on his nodachi. "What are you here for, Soi Fon?" Kakashi gasped out. "I know that you aren't here for sight seeing. What are you here for? Are you here to assassinate Suzaku-sama?"

"No," said Soi Fon. "We are here for the Fourth's legacy."

All Konoha ninjas gave a sharp intake of breath. If Minato knew about this, heads would roll. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _'Naru…?'_

"You are after her…because of the Kyuubi, aren't you?" said Kakashi. "Shunshu-sama had told me about you…and your organisation. Black Clouds, isn't it? You're after the Kyuubi inside of her."

"Black Clouds?" said both Asuma and Kurenai at the same time, turning towards Kakashi.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes dangerously; the first sign of emotion that she had showed ever since engaged in battle. "Keiichi, let's take Kakashi-san with us," she said. "Let's make the others disappear."

"Roger."

But before either one could move a single step, the water in front of them exploded and a voice roared, "KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" And a green spandex wearing ninja kicked Keiichi in the face and sent him scuttling backwards.

"Who the hell are you?!" snapped Keiichi, getting to his feet and nursing an injured cheek.

"Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast," said Maito Gai with a smile that showed off his sparkling teeth as he stood before Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. "Maito Gai!"

"Looks more like a dodo to me," snickered Keiichi and Aisu and Koneko of the FIRE Nine appeared by Kakashi just then.

Aisu narrowed his eyes as he caught the sight of Soi Fon. _'So it's really Soi Fon…'_

"Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, get Kakashi back to land and tend to his injuries," said Koneko as Kakashi fainted from chakra exhaustion and began sinking into the water but was picked up by Gai and slung over one shoulder. "Kisame, Zabuza, stay out of this."

The mentioned jounins nodded and Asuma, Kurenai and Gai appeared by Zabuza and Kisame with an unconscious Kakashi with them. Koneko narrowed her eyes at Soi Fon. "So you've returned…" she muttered. "Soi Fon."

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes slightly, finding the voice familiar. "So you've taken Yoruichi-sama's position as Number Seven of the FIRE Nine, huh?" she said. "Ran." She then chuckled bitterly. "I see…you guys are the reason why Kakashi-san knew about our organisation. That information came from you."

"Do you think that the FIRE Nine don't keep tabs on their traitors?" snapped Aisu. "Especially one who had been trained by a member of the FIRE Nine. We have been keeping close watches on you, Soi Fon."

"I see…" said Soi Fon. "I'm guessing Tenken and Shunshu knew about this as well?" At Aisu and Koneko's curt nods, she set her face back in that impassive look again. "You're right, in a sense. Our organisation, Black Clouds has sent us to retrieve the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"You know that Naru isn't just someone whom you can just kidnap on the streets," said Aisu. "She's one of the best shinobis that Konoha had and the strongest of the nine Jinchuurikis."

"This guy sure talks a lot," said Keiichi. "Can I kill him?"

"No."

"Hmm?" Keiichi turned towards Soi Fon. "Why not?"

"We have a guest."

Aisu and Koneko leapt backwards at once as the water exploded and when it cleared, a certain member of the FIRE Nine was standing there, one of her wakizashi in her hands, pulsing a soft blue.

Aisu's eyes narrowed slightly. _'Her wakizashis…it has…evolved? To the ultimate stage…has she grown that much? Tenka; the first stage of her wakizashi and the ultimate stage; Shirayuki…the ultimate stage of her weapons. She had finally mastered it. Shirayuki…the only weapon which can match its power to my Hyourinmaru.'_

"Tenken."

"Soi Fon," muttered Tenken. "We finally meet."

"Shall we complete our unfinished battle here then?" muttered Soi Fon, drawing out a nodachi from her back, pulling out a silver blade with a golden hilt with engravings of a certain clan symbol on it, its blade pulsing a soft golden.

All eyes of the members of the FIRE Nine flew opened in shock.

"Hirameki (Flash)…" breathed Aisu in shock. "The weapon of Shihouin Yoruichi."

"This is impossible…" said Koneko, shaking her head. "That blade chooses its owner and we buried it with her when she died!"

Tenken narrowed her eyes. "You took it from her grave?"

"Yes," said Soi Fon with a nod. "I'm her apprentice, after all. The sword chooses me as its wielder. I'm once a member of the FIRE Nine. I know how you deal with the corpses of traitors." She held her blade in a reverse sword grip. "Shall we dance?"


	13. Search for Tsunade

**Chapter Thirteen: Search for Tsunade**

The two sides stood, glaring at each other and the temperature of the surroundings dropped several degrees. Tenken glanced at the sword in Soi Fon's hands and back to its user before dropping down into a battle stance and held her wakizashi with one hand.

"Dance: Shirayuki!"

The temperature dropped further as snowflakes started dancing around Tenken and the water of the lake that they were standing on froze almost instantly and ice started to coat the surface of the path that the jounins were standing on.

"Roar: Hirameki!"

A flash of silver surrounded the blade that Soi Fon had in her hands before the two kunoichis clashed blades with each other and for a moment, no one could see what was going on at all as the two were moving so quickly that the only thing that could be heard were the clashes of swords and flashes of silver.

After a brief moment or two, the two sprang back apart, each breathing heavily. The members of the FIRE Nine as well as the jounins were transfixed by the battle between the two kunoichis. Tenken breathed heavily as she moved one hand along the blade of Shirayuki and muttered, "Some no mai: Tsukishiro! (First Dance: White Moon)"

An entire circle of thin ice soon started to surround the area where Soi Fon is, but the girl merely leapt away from the attack, ice coating some of her cloak and Tenken glared at her. "I'm not done yet!" she said. The next moment, she had vanished in a flash of silver and reappeared right behind Soi Fon, the latter whose eyes had widened in both shock and horror and tried to put as much room between herself and Tenken as possible. Tenken raised two fingers together and pointed it at Soi Fon. "Way of Destruction, No. 4: _Byakurai! _(White Lightning)"

A concentrated bolt of white lightning was fired from Tenken's forefingers and made contact with Soi Fon's shoulder who grimaced in pain and placed one hand onto her injured shoulder. Aisu who was watching winced; he knew how painful those techniques of Tenken were – having been hit with one of them once in a sparring match. Only Tenken could use those techniques since it was her creation and all members of the FIRE Nine only knew a handful of it since Tenken had taught them.

Not to be outdone, Soi Fon held her nodachi in a reverse sword grip, the blade pointing straight at Naru before speaking the incantation, "Coming down from the heavens above and running wild like the wind! _Toratsume! _(Tiger Claw)"

'_Shoot!' _Tenken cursed to herself inwardly as she leapt backwards and used 'Flash' to avoid the number of tiger claw blades that Soi Fon had conjured up, narrowly avoiding being made swish kehab.

"Playtime's over, Soi Fon," said Tenken as she held Shirayuki with one hand, the other on the blade of her wakizashi. "San no mai: Shirafune! (Third Dance: White Sword)"

A bright flash of light and a loud boom later, everyone present could see Soi Fon falling on her knees, clutching a heavily injured arm and an expression of anger on her face. "We're leaving," she said as she got up. "Keiichi."

Keiichi nodded before supporting Soi Fon and the pair then left in a puff of smoke.

Everyone present breathed a sigh of relief when the two nuke-nins left and Tenken sighed before sheathing back her sword and walking towards her friends as the ice on the lake melted and the temperature went back to normal.

"Whew! That's one hell of a battle!" said Aisu in relief and everyone nodded. "Glad that you're here, though. You're about the only one among us whose speed could match up to Soi Fon's."

Tenken narrowed her eyes. "Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi…" she muttered. "It's expected that Soi Fon would be good in speed as well. But it really does seem like Black Clouds is on the move."

Koneko nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

Tenken rolled her eyes with annoyance. "I _am _on a mission!" she muttered irritably. "But I felt Soi Fon's chakra and headed here immediately. I must be going."

Aisu studied her carefully. "You still haven't forgiven the Yondaime?" he asked bluntly, taking care to keep his voice down so that the Konoha jounins couldn't overhear their conversation. "He's your father after all."

"I've already forgiven him a long time ago," said Tenken, not looking at either of the members of the FIRE Nine. "It's just…I can't bring myself to talk to him at present."

Aisu sighed. "I understand," he said. "Go on your mission, Tenken. Patch things up with him when you return."

Tenken nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soi Fon and Keiichi were currently leaping across the lake and back to their base. Soi Fon was gripping her injured arm and her eyes were currently a darker shade of violet. Keiichi looked at her in curiosity. "Why did you let them off?" he asked. "You should have been able to defeat them."

"Be quiet!" hissed Soi Fon and they promptly increased their pace. _'God dammit! I never expected her to be __**this **__strong! She could easily give Kegio a run for his money! I haven't been this badly beaten up ever since fighting Kegio. 'She grows stronger with each passing day…' Yoruichi-sama, I guess that you're right about her.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naru who is merely donning her trench coat now, minus the bandanna and mask was currently walking alongside Jiraiya as he perverted Sannin was looking through a map that he had with him. Naru sighed. "Are you _sure _that you knew where Tsunade was?" she asked.

It had been nearly five hours ever since their departure and seriously, Naru was starting to feel her respect for the Sannin go down. The man wouldn't stop leering at every beautiful young thing that walked by!

"Who do you think you are talking to, brat?!" hollered Jiraiya, bonking Naru on the head. "I'm one of the legendary Sannin!"

Naru frowned and rubbed at the bump on her head. Jiraiya had been one of her teachers when she was training in the FIRE Nine and he was one of the few who were aware of the identities of the members of the FIRE Nine. He is the one person whom Naru wholly trusted, other than Itachi and the Hokage as well as the members of the FIRE Nine.

"Ne, Jiraiya," said Naru and the white-haired Sannin turned to look at the golden-haired ANBU. He may be a Sannin, but a member of the FIRE Squad outranks even him as no one, not even the Hokage could order them around. They only take orders from the FIRE commander and the Hokage could only assign them missions through the FIRE commander. "What is Tsunade like? I only knew what I knew from what we'd learn about in history class. But other than that…nothing."

Jiraiya sighed as he rolled up his map and started walking. "Tsunade…well…she's one of the Sannin like me and a legendary medic," he said. "She was the first medic on field and she's the one who had incorporated the team system by including at least one medic in a four person team. Yamanaka Ino is the medic in your genin team, isn't she?" Naru nodded. "She's the _best _medic in all the elemental countries and is also the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage. She's also known as the 'Legendary Sucker'."

Naru blinked at Jiraiya. "Legendary Sucker?" she echoed and Jiraiya smirked.

"Yeah. She loves to gamble ever since she was a teenager, but she sucks in it. Thus, the name, 'Legendary Sucker'."

Naru stifled a snort of laughter at this and even Jiraiya chuckled a bit before turning serious. "Seriously, though, it won't be easy to bring her back as Hokage," he said. "She doesn't have a lot of pleasant experiences with the word 'Hokage'. Every single person with that dream died. Her younger brother died during the Konoha-Iwa war years ago and her boyfriend also died in that same war. Both held dreams of being Hokage and Tsunade left after the Yondaime whom she sees as a nephew or a son died during the Kyuubi attack as well. You are the key to bringing her back since _no one_ turns away a member of the FIRE Nine and furthermore…I think you can persuade her to return."

Naru huffed. "Don't count on it," she said. "I no longer try to get recognition from the villagers. The shinobis and the shinobi council had long respected me and for me, that is more than enough. Let's get going. Where is she, by the way?"

"Tanzaku Town."

**

* * *

**Somewhere in Tanzaku Town, a member of the legendary Sannin frowned as she eyed the casino machine in front of her, the machine flashing four sevens and the winning music blaring out loud and clear.

Odd… Something is definitely strange. She _never _wins! The only time when she won is when something is about to go wrong. Like the time with the Kyuubi attack…she had been back in Konoha as Minato who was like a son to her had a wife who is due anytime soon and he had asked for her help. She had won four times against Jiraiya and her sensei in a game of cards and not long after that…the Kyuubi had attacked.

"You've won, Tsunade-sama!" said her apprentice, Shizune who was cradling a pet pig in her arms.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly as she got up, leaving Shizune to drag along a bag full of clinking coins. "We're leaving."

"Huh? Why?" asked Shizune in bewilderment.

"Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT??"

The entire village of Konoha looked up in alarm at the Hokage's tower as a loud cry pierced through the air like a hot knife through butter.

Namikaze Minato slammed both hands down onto the desk hard, successfully sending two mountain piles paperwork flying to the ground, much to the Hokage's chagrin. Around the office, the members of the FIRE Nine – Aisu, Koneko, Wanizame and Shunshu who were all out of their FIRE Nine attire grinned to one another, seeing the Sandaime's dismay at seeing his carefully sorted out paperwork scattered to the ground.

"The Black Clouds' organisation is after Naru?!" yelled Minato and the Sandaime nodded.

"We only got this information recently from Nagato-san," said Kisame. "He's Kushina-sama's younger brother, if you recall correctly."

"Nagato?" Minato blinked before he recalled the scrawny kid who had been with Kushina when she first arrived in Konoha along with a few other survivors of the Whirlpool Country. "Oh. That boy."

The Sandaime nodded, taking up a cup of tea. "He resigned as a shinobi of the Leaf after Kushina and yourself died during the Kyuubi attack and when he returned after four years to learn that the village treated Naru as trash. He was furious and he wanted to take Naru with him, saying that he's her blood uncle and he wouldn't let Naru be treated this way, but I…I didn't want to let Naru go with him." The Sandaime looked ashamed at this point. "She is Konoha's and I didn't want to let her leave. A few years after that, Nagato sent word to Itachi who had been a chuunin at that time that he had set up a spy group and his go-between messengers were Kisame and Itachi."

Minato sighed. "I see…" he said. "And Black Clouds is after her?"

Toushirou nodded. "Actually, after the Kyuubi inside of her," he corrected. "But they won't find it that easy. Naru's the best among us. And furthermore…Naru has already forgiven you a long time ago, but she can't find it in herself to speak to you. And I can't blame her with what she had gone through."

"Sou ka…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naru groaned for the umpteenth time as she walked through the streets of Tanzaku Town. It was currently night and the perverted white-haired Sannin had gone off to who-knows-where. Now, why was that pervert her teacher again?

She'd bet everything that she'd owned that Jiraiya is currently in some bar with some girl and wasn't looking for Tsunade. Naru sighed; she might as well get down to doing what she was assigned for. Three crystal kunais larger than the usual kunais that shinobis uses came out from her pouch and hovered around her.

The three kunais were created by Naru during the last year and a half after she had seen Hinata using the Kaiten during a sparring match with Toushirou two years ago and she had gotten some ideas about using part of her ice and snow bloodline from her mother's side of her family to create an ultimate defense. She's finally succeeded a year ago and the three kunais now protected her from any jutsu or weapon; regardless of her will. She'd deactivated it for some time during her fight with Soi Fon as she didn't wish for Black Clouds to know about this defense of hers. Those kunais can also locate a person and that is what Naru is going to use right now.

Naru looked at the crystal kunai hovering in front of her. "I want you to find Tsunade," she said simply and the kunai glowed once, twice and three times before speeding off through the air and Naru ran after it until the kunai stopped before a bar and Naru sighed before the three crystal kunais re-entered her pouch and she entered the bar to see a buxom blonde woman in a bar and a black-haired young woman beside her with a pig in her arms.

Naru sighed as she walked up to the two women and sat down before them. Tsunade raised one eyebrow at Naru. "Are you lost, kid?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Konoha's shinobi council," said Naru and Tsunade paused in the middle of drinking sake and both herself and Shizune saw the Konoha hitai-ate tied around her neck and their eyes reverted to the black trench coat that Naru was wearing, instantly recognising it as the FIRE Squad's trench coat.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly, putting her cup of sake down. "I'd heard of you," she said bluntly. "Tenken, Number Three of the FIRE Nine. You're the youngest ANBU that the FIRE Nine has, being apprenticed to one of them at the age of six and becoming an official ANBU in the FIRE Nine at the age of eight. What do you want with me?"

Naru sighed before rubbing her temples. "I daresay that you've heard about the invasion on Konoha nearly two weeks ago?" she inquired and both Tsunade and Shizune nodded. "It was a joint attack on Konoha by both Suna and Sound. The Sound, whose kage was Orochimaru-" Tsunade breathed in sharply. "-had majority of their shinobis forces killed off by the ANBU Black Ops as well as two members of the FIRE Nine. Suna had surrendered to us and the survivors of Sound were captured by Konoha. Orochimaru had used Edo Tensei, a forbidden technique to bring back the dead to revive the deceased Hokages. Shodaime and Nidaime were both killed by the Yondaime who was given a second chance at living by Shinigami himself."

Tsunade gaped at the girl. "You mean…?" There was slight hope in her voice.

Naru nodded. "Namikaze Minato is currently alive and well in Konoha," she said. "My dear father isn't too happy with the village and from what I'd heard; a number of civilians in the village council were punished for their crimes regarding the Kyuubi's vessel. Me."

Tsunade looked closely at Naru, studying her for a moment before nodding. "You do look like Minato," she said. "And I suppose you have another reason for being here other than informing me that Minato is still alive?"

Naru nodded. "Sandaime-sama has decided to step down from the Hokage's seat and seeing as how Namikaze Minato refuses to take on the seat of the Yondaime once more, he, as well as the shinobi council had decided to appoint you as the Godaime Hokage."

Tsunade looked down at her hands. "I swore to myself that I would never return to Konoha again," she whispered.

"And the FIRE Nine knew that, as well as the Sandaime," said Naru. "We have no wish to pressure you into becoming the Hokage, but at present, there is no one more suitable for the Hokage post than you, Tsunade-hime, granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage and grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage as well as one of the legendary Sannin. We do not wish to appoint someone else less worthy of the Hokage seat who would most probably bring Konoha down."

"Who would dare defy the will of the FIRE Nine?" whispered Tsunade. "The shadows of the Fire Country itself; who only bow to no one but the FIRE commander. Not even the Hokage could boss them around." She then sighed. "I'll do it. I'll be the Godaime Hokage."

**

* * *

**Three days later, they were back in Konoha, with Tsunade dragging a battered and bruised Jiraiya along with her. Apparently, the pervert had tried to peep in on Tsunade when they had stopped by at a hot springs and had gotten the beating of his life.

As soon as they approached Konoha gates, Shizune turned to address Naru and found that the girl had disappeared in thin air and blinked rapidly before turning to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama…"

"I know, Shizune," said Tsunade with a sigh. "Even if sensei had sent a member of the elite FIRE Nine to get me, in the end, they still aren't supposed to be seen in the village."

**

* * *

**A day later, Tsunade was named the Godaime Hokage and the Sandaime was beyond happy as he could look forward to retirement days. Naru had patched things up with her father as soon as she had returned, being forced to by Tsunade herself and the two had moved back into the Namikaze complex which is near the Hyuuga clan house.

Tsunade had also received the results and recommendations by the judges of the Chuunin exams and Nara Shikamaru was the only one who was promoted to Chuunin as everyone had known by now that Naru is an ANBU Captain in the ANBU Black Ops' division as well as the daughter of the Fourth Hokage. And somehow, word had also gotten out that Hinata was an ANBU Captain in the Black Ops as well. Both thanked their lucky stars that their being a member of the FIRE Nine had not gotten out or they would never hear the end of this.

The Fourth had also called for a scolding assembly of the village and the angry Yellow Flash had made it quite clear what would happen if someone tried to make a move on his daughter again. Mere days after this announcement, Iwa had also launched an attack on Naru by sending four teams of elite ANBU after the golden-haired kunoichi which had failed miserably when the girl had promptly froze them into ice statues. Naru had also kindly sent them back to Iwa after Ibiki was done with his interrogation with a delighted Anko helping him…in a box. Needless to say, Iwa wasn't suicidal enough to try and make a move on Naru again after she had taken out four teams of their best ANBU without even trying.

Anko had also changed quite a bit after Orochimaru's death and had terminated her contract with the snakes after Naru had offered to let her sign her contract with the wolves. Anko had agreed readily and now, no trace of Orochimaru remained in Konoha as both Naru and her father had removed the cursed seal on Anko's neck.

A letter had arrived from Sunagakure for Naru a week after Tsunade's inauguration as the Hokage. The letter was written by the three Sand siblings and in it, Gaara had stated that he was made the Godaime Kazekage, though they had gotten a jounin who was unfortunate enough to be stuck as the three siblings' teacher to do the paperwork whilst Gaara trained himself up. In the letter, Gaara had stated that both Temari and Kankuro were promoted to Chuunin and Temari had applied for a position as Suna's ambassador.

All in all, things were quite peaceful and unknown to everyone, even Sasuke and Itachi, Naru had headed into the Uchiha district and to the secret shrine that Itachi had told her about where the Uchiha clan had held their meetings and had found concrete proof of the Uchiha clan's misdeeds. However, as she was held up with missions, she couldn't find the time to find Sasuke.

Then, three days later, a message had found their way to Tsunade's desk:

'_Uchiha Sasuke had left the village.'_


	14. Retrieving Uchiha Sasuke

**Chapter Fourteen: Retrieving Uchiha Sasuke**

Naru looked at Tsunade sharply. "I'll take it," she said, rolling the mission scroll up and tucking it into her pocket.

Tsunade nodded. "Good," she said. "Despite you being a member of the ANBU, technically, you're still a genin in the public's eyes, thus, Shikamaru will be team leader for this mission." The pineapple-haired chuunin nodded. "Because of Orochimaru's recent invasion, the village had a shortage of both jounins and chuunins, thus, I can only spare you genins. The FIRE Nine are usually sent for missions of this caliber, unfortunately, I can't spare you any of them as most of them are all on missions. Sasuke could not have taken the worst possible time to leave. Take whoever you want and then go after Uchiha Sasuke immediately."

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Why did Sasuke leave in the first place?"

Tsunade sighed. "We only have one clue why he left," she said before showing a piece of black cloth with black clouds on it and Naru narrowed her eyes. "He was lured by the Black Clouds' organisation. Their members are all high S-class shinobis. This mission may be on a high level A-rank to a borderline S-rank, maybe higher. Be careful."

Naru nodded before turning towards Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, who are you thinking to get for this mission?" she asked. "I'm thinking Lee, Neji, Shino and Kiba. Hinata is away on a mission, thus, she won't be available."

Shikamaru frowned and thought for a moment before answering. "Chouji."

Naru nodded. "Alright. Take him, along with the others and meet me at the eastern gate. I have something that I need to do first."

Shikamaru nodded before running off to find those that were mentioned. Naru sighed as she took off running to the Namikaze clan complex and headed into her room where she quickly formed a few handseals and muttered, "Kai!"

A secret panel on the wall in a corner of her room was revealed just then and Naru headed over to it before swiping some of her blood down it and the entire panel disappeared to reveal a number of scrolls and a few Hiraishin kunais in it. This secret panel was part of her secret hiding place that no one but herself knew about. Like her father and Jiraiya, she was well on her way to becoming a seals master and this secret panel was hidden by two seals to prevent anyone from finding it.

Naru reached into the panel and pulled out a scroll with the Uchiha clan's emblem on it before stuffing it into her pouch and re-sealed the secret panel and turned to look at the photo of team seven on her desk. Naru watched the picture of Sasuke for a moment. _'Sasuke…are you so afraid of my power and your brother that you've decided to take the Black Clouds' offer and turn traitor to your own village? You idiot.'_

Naru then left the Namikaze clan complex and headed to the eastern gate where the team that both Shikamaru and Naru had assembled stood waiting, all with equally grim and serious looks on their faces. Naru came to a stop before them.

"Alright, I'm guessing from the looks on your faces that Shikamaru must have told you about this mission," she said and everyone nodded. "Despite Shikamaru being the technical leader for this mission, I'm currently the highest ranked in the retrieval team, thus, the success or failure for this mission falls entirely on me." She sighed. "From what we knew, Uchiha Sasuke had left the village sometime during dawn this morning. Apparently, he was lured by the Black Clouds' organisation – an organisation which consisted of S-class missing-nins, among them which was a traitor of the FIRE Squad themselves." The faces of everyone present lost all colour; they knew how powerful S-class shinobis could be. "Alright, we'll be moving in the line formation."

Shikamaru then took over and took a quick glance around all those present before speaking again. "Kiba, you will be at the head. You have an incredible sense of smell and could tell immediately if anything is out of the place at once. Second in line will be myself, I'm team leader for this mission and will be able to give out orders as the situation sees fit. Third in line will be Naru; if I fall, she will take over and furthermore, currently, she is the strongest out of all of us here. Fourth in line will be Shino, then Lee. And last of all will be Neji; you have the Byakugan and could see all around us."

Naru then took over and look over at everyone present. "Alright, listen up. I only know of five members of the Black Clouds' organisation and there could be more of them. We don't know the abilities of the enemies we may encounter in this mission or their numbers; so be prepared for anything." Naru glanced at the boys before slipping off her weights and dropping it to the ground where it hit with a loud thud and kicked up a cloud of dust. "Anyone wearing weights, drop it now. We have to move fast and we can't let anything interfere with our movements."

Neji and Shikamaru immediately dropped their weights and Naru turned to Lee. "I don't care what Gai-sensei said about youth! You will drop your weights right here and right now!"

Lee reluctantly did so and before the team could set out, a voice cried out, "Wait!"

The retrieval team turned around to see Ino and Sakura standing behind them, the latter hunched over with hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Naru groaned inwardly at this; what, is this the most well-known mission in Konoha?

Ino looked apologetically at Naru and gave a half-shrug. "Sorry, but she insisted on coming," she said, giving a desperate look at Shikamaru who saw that Naru's eyebrow was twitching with annoyance and her left thumb was twitching out of control – always a bad sign as it always happens before Naru loses her temper.

"I'm coming too!" insisted Sakura and Naru exploded.

Naru had never liked Sakura and neither did any of the kunoichis for that matter as the pink-haired girl brings disgrace to the name of all kunoichis. Hell, her loss to Temari didn't make her any stronger and Naru privately thought to herself that even Academy students could beat her hands down.

"No way in hell am I bringing you!" snapped Naru and everyone was taken aback; as long as they had known the golden-haired kunoichi, she had never snapped or lost her temper and now she was doing both. "It'll be a cold day in Fire Country the day that I bring you along on an S-class mission! This is a life-and-death mission and I'm not about to let a weak kunoichi drag the rest of the team down!"

Sakura looks as if she was just slapped and looked down at the ground. "Just…bring Sasuke-kun home… I know that he wasn't a traitor, no matter what anyone else says. He's a good person and he's just hurt because of the recent invasion and-"

"Goddamn it, Sakura!" yelled Kiba. "I can't believe that you're still defending that traitor after what he did! The entire village knew what his clan did and yet, he is as blind as a bat to things that stuck out a mile! Wake up, girl! Your schoolgirl crush on him is bordering on insanity!"

Naru looked at Sakura coldly. "I've told you before and I'm telling you again," she said coldly. "I hate traitors. I _detest _them, in fact. And you'd better pray that the others get to Sasuke before I did as the only way in which he is coming back if I ever caught up to him first is in a body bag!"

Naru then turned to the retrieval team. "Alright, let's go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A group of four was all traveling through the trees when one of them – the only female in the ground held up a hand to stop her companions and they all stopped, landing on the branches of the trees.

Unlike with the elite members of the Black Clouds' organisation, these four are usually the ones sent out to accomplish the menial tasks for the organisation. All four looked to be around the age of 16 or so. There was their leader, Soita Kenji who was dressed in a simple black shirt and dark pants with a nodachi on his back. He had silver hair just brushing against his shoulders and blue eyes.

Then, there was Akita Souta who had dark green hair tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes, dressed in a black fishnet shirt with a black jacket over it and dark green pants. Then, Yamaichi Genji who had blueish-green hair and dark brown eyes, wearing clothes to a similar fashion to Souta. Then, there was the only female of their group; Kamiro Sati. She was dressed in a red and white shirt with a pair of dark blue pants. She had reddish-orange hair and green eyes and was the one carrying the barrel that contains one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Damn," muttered Kenji. "We're being followed. How many?"

"Five…no…seven!"

Right on cue, the Konoha retrieval team landed on the tree branches, eyeing the four before them. Naru narrowed her eyes at them. "You guys…?"

"It's been a while, Uzumaki Naru," said Kenji, narrowing his eyes. "Yuka-san did warn us about you. Uzumaki Naru, also now known as Namikaze Naru, daughter of the Yellow Flash!"

"Stop stalling so much, Kenji!" snapped Sati. "We have to hurry and bring the Uchiha back to the organisation!"

"I know…" said Kenji. "We have to go on ahead. Genji, can you handle them?"

Genji nodded as he stepped up. "Leave it to me. You go on ahead. I'll catch up later!"

Saying thus, Kenji and the other two then leapt off into the trees again. "You're not getting away!" yelled Kiba and Genji flashed through a number of handseals before announcing his jutsu, "Earth Barrier: Earth Confinement!"

To everyone's absolute horror, a round earth barrier enclosed them and all seven of them could soon feel themselves falling to the ground and they landed with a loud thud to the ground. "What the hell is this?!" howled Kiba, trying to slash at the barrier with his kunai; keyword, 'tried'.

Naru growled. "We don't have the time for this!" she snapped. "Everyone, stand back!"

Everyone obeyed immediately and the temperature of the surroundings dropped several degrees and outside the dome, Genji was shivering with cold especially since ice and snow immediately coated the grounds and without him concentrating on the dome, it easily broke through when Chouji uses his Meat Tank technique and the temperature immediately went back to normal.

"An ice user, huh?" muttered Genji. "I didn't know that there was anyone like that in Konoha, other than Tenken and Kousetsu of the FIRE Nine."

"Naru, seems like the other three had gone off ahead." Shino informed Naru and said blonde nodded.

"We have to go on ahead," she said. "Who thinks that they could take this guy on?"

Lee was about to volunteer when Chouji stepped forward, determination written all over his face. "I'll fight him," he said. "Naru, Shikamaru, you go on ahead. We can't let them get Sasuke!"

Naru nodded. "I'm counting on you, Chouji!"

Chouji nodded as he stood facing against Genji as the rest of the retrieval team took off into the trees again. Genji smirked as he watched the departing backs of the rest of the retrieval team.

"Seems like you really are in a hurry to meet the Shinigami," said Genji. "A lowly genin such as yourself don't stand a chance against me." He then took on a stance. "Let's see what Konoha, said to be strongest village in all the elemental countries had to offer. My name is Yamaichi Genji. Let's hope that you are able to give me a challenge."


	15. Retrieving Uchiha Sasuke Part Two

**Chapter Fifteen: Retrieving Uchiha Sasuke Part Two**

Pearl and Raven of the FIRE Nine who are currently on a high S-class mission in Rice Field Country looked up in the sky sharply as a falcon circled the sky twice, calling shrilly before dropping onto Raven's shoulder.

Both members of the FIRE Nine narrowed their eyes sharply as Raven untied the message tied around the falcon's legs before the falcon took off again and Raven breathed in sharply as he read the coded message written in the highest form of ANBU coding which only members of the FIRE Nine could decode.

Pearl looked at him. "What is it? What is the message?"

Raven burned the message up with a small katon jutsu and turned to Pearl. "This is a class B emergency alert," he said. "Sometime around early dawn this morning, Uchiha Sasuke had left the village." Pearl breathed in sharply. "He was lured by the Black Clouds' organisation and there seems to be a few enemy-nins, presumed to be A or S-class level escorting him to the Black Clouds' base. Konoha had a shortage of ninjas currently and Hokage-sama could only send out a team assembled of only genins and chuunins to retrieve him! They'll only get themselves killed!"

Pearl massaged her temples, trying to ease the growing headache that she was currently suffering from without any success. "Who's the leader leading this mission?"

"Nara Shikamaru," answered Raven. "But Tenken has been sent along as well as she's the only one in the FIRE Nine that is currently available as the rest of us had been out on missions."

"Have the others been notified?"

Raven nodded. "Falcons have been sent to them," he said. "Our orders from Suzaku-sama are to head back to Fire Country immediately and catch up with the retrieval team. We have strict orders not to let Uchiha Sasuke and the Sharingan fall into the hands of the Black Clouds and we are to do anything necessary to stop that from happening...even killing him."

Pearl groaned to herself. "Any other backup from Hokage-sama?" she asked. "We won't be able to get to Fire Country until two days have passed. That's if we travel at our fastest speed."

"Yeah. Hokage-sama had asked for backup from the Sand," said Raven. "Sand is in a situation similar to us, as well. This is a suicide mission for the genins! No genin can deal with a high A or S-class shinobi!"

"Tenken is on the mission as well," said Pearl. "She might be able to do something until we managed to back her up. Come on, let's make fast pace."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_With the retrieval team:_

It had been a little over an hour since they had left Chouji behind and the retrieval team are now increasing their speed. "Strange," remarked Neji. "There aren't any traps."

Naru sighed. "That's to be expected," she said and the others turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

Naru turned to them. "They think we're dead," she said and Shikamaru's eyes widened in realisation.

"They think that their teammate is enough to kill us," said Shikamaru and Naru nodded.

"We could use this to our advantage," said Naru and just then, Kiba sniffed the air and turned to Naru.

"There are three shinobis catching up to us," said Kiba and then, he smirked. "They're the Sand siblings."

The retrieval team stopped on the boughs where they are standing and barely a few minutes later, the three Sand-nins appeared on the scene. Temari gave a slight wave to Shikamaru and Naru. "It's been a while," she said and Naru sighed and then smiled.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked before she gave the signal to move again.

"Your Godaime sent us to help you," answered Kankuro. "We happen to be in the vicinity of Fire Country, that's why we'd managed to get here. She had told us the brief details. So that Uchiha brat turned traitor, huh?"

Shikamaru nodded before giving the mission details. "There are four of them in total. We'd encountered one of them about an hour ago; Chouji stayed behind to fight him and they don't seem to be any of the main members of the Black Clouds. Seems to be those shinobis that were sent to do missions like this for the Black Clouds."

"Their abilities?"

"Unknown," answered Naru. "But they seemed to be at A or S-class level. We can't underestimate them."

Temari nodded. "That's all we need to know," she said.

**

* * *

**"He's late," said Souta, frowning a little and tapping his foot.

The three remaining were currently resting against a bough on the tree that they're on especially as Kenji had to apply new seals onto the barrel that contains one Uchiha Sasuke.

"It shouldn't take too long for him to deal with those guys," said Sati who was leaning against a tree, her eyes closed. "What's taking him so long?"

Kenji shook his head as he turned to his two comrades, in the middle of writing a seal. "Who knows?" he said unconcernedly. "Genji always likes to play with his prey before attacking. It's not like you don't know that. Besides, he can look after himself."

Kenji's eyes widened all of a sudden and he turned around and quickly put up a fire wall, protecting himself and his comrades as a hail of kunais and shurikens flew towards them.

A few moments later, Kenji put down the fire wall and the remaining three saw the Konoha shinobis along with three new additions and Kenji narrowed his eyes. "I see that one of you remained behind so that the others could catch up with us," he said. "Good plan. We would have done the same if we were you."

"What?"

Sati stepped forward, her arms crossed across her chest, glaring down at them. "Just because we're missing-nins doesn't mean that we have no emotions. Genji is one of us and we look after our own."

"Hand over Uchiha Sasuke," said Gaara, speaking for the first time and Kenji narrowed his eyes as he passed the barrel to Sati.

"I'm afraid that I have to refuse," he said. He then turned to Souta who was beside him. "Think you could handle them?"

Souta nodded. "Go, Kenji. I'll handle them."

Sati nodded before taking off after Kenji.

Souta looked at the departing backs of his comrades before turning to the party of nine shinobis in front of him before putting out his right hand and water started to collect within the palm of his hand before scattering; forming billions of water balls in the air.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you pass," said Souta and he turned his right hand a little and the water bullets started to shoot at the nine shinobis who tried to dodge it especially as branches and boughs of the trees that they are on snapped in half immediately as a water bullet hit it.

Neji and Shino immediately stepped up in front of their friends and started to form their defensive techniques.

"Kaiten!"

"Bug Wall!"

The Kaiten managed to defend against most of the water bullets that Souta had shot at them while Shino's bugs managed to put up a defensive wall against those water bullets that Neji could not dispel.

Souta raised his brow. "Interesting…" he said. "Two genins managing to defend against my technique like this," he said. "You two aren't genin level, that's for sure."

Neji turned to Naru. "Naru, go ahead. We'll handle him. Sasuke will be out of Fire Country soon if you don't hurry!"

"Can you two handle them?" asked Naru with concern. Souta was the leader after all and even though Neji was the top rookie of his year, even he isn't skilled enough to handle him.

Neji nodded. "Shino and I both had defensive and offensive techniques. Go, Naru."

Kankuro stepped up next to the two Konoha shinobis and everyone present raised one eyebrow. "I'll stay behind as well to help them," he said, turning towards the group. "My techniques can cover their backs."

Naru nodded and the rest of the group took off immediately. Souta immediately sent a few water bullets at them, but was dispelled immediately by Neji's Kaiten and he smirked.

"Seems like you three might be able to at least prove to be a bit of a challenge to me," he said before water started focusing around him and he raised his left hand and a bow started to form out of water. "Let's hope that you are good in dodging."

**

* * *

**There was a thud from the barrel and one of the containment seals that Kenji had placed on the barrel started glowing red. Sati who was carrying the barrel turned to look at Kenji, her eyes narrowing in slight worry.

"It shouldn't be time yet for the seal to completely manifest itself," she said in worry. "We have to get him to the organisation _before _the seal manifest, not after!"

Kenji groaned a little under his breath. "We'd been delayed by the Konoha team for quite some time, it's no wonder that the seal is already in the middle of manifesting when we're bringing him to base!"

"What should we do?" asked Sati in worry. "Can you put on another containment seal?"

"I can only put on another five more at most," said Kenji before signalling Sati to stop. She obliged and watched as Kenji took out a brush and started writing seals on the barrel and the knocking stopped.

"Can't you put on the more powerful seals?" asked Sati, watching Kenji at work. "And these are middle seals, aren't they? Can't you put the major ones?"

"If I use some of the most powerful ones, it will take about a month at least before he is ready," said Kenji. "And I can only put five on at most for now; anymore and this barrel won't be able to take the strain. Even if it's a sealing barrel, it's wise not to overload it with seals."

Sati growled low in her throat just then and whipped out both her fans before sending a gust of winds towards the direction where they had been travelling from. Sharp blades of wind sliced off several boughs and when the wind cleared, both of the two could see that the Konoha team; now left with six members were using chakra to stick to the boughs that they were on and the Sand kunoichi had used her fan to block them from Sati's attack.

Sati growled in her throat as Kenji got up and turned to face the Konoha team, stepping next to Sati who had had fans opened all the way. "Six this time…?" mused Kenji and he caught the eye of the captain of the Konoha team. "How many more of your comrades must you leave behind? You are aware, as captain of the team; you are responsible for the lives of your comrades, are you not? You are throwing their lives away for just for one person?"

Naru nodded. "That's right; I know that as a mission leader, I am responsible for my comrades' lives. And if you look at it logically, yes, I shouldn't throw away all my comrades' lives for just one person. But we're still shinobis of Konoha and there isn't one single person here who will abandon a teammate!"

"Hand us Uchiha Sasuke!" demanded Kiba and Akamaru barked on his perch on Kiba's head.

Sati lost her temper. Her temper had already been on edge especially since they had already been stopped two times and both Genji and Souta hadn't caught up to them yet.

"Like hell we'll hand him over!" she snapped, earning a sigh from Kenji who really didn't feel like dealing with Sati's temper that day. She rarely loses her temper, but when she does, any sane person will do well to stay out of her way if they wished to live. "You will only get him if you beat us, but not one of you will stand a snowball's chance in hell against us!"

"Such youth!" Lee exclaimed happily, flames burning brightly in his eyes, holding one fist up. "I would be more than happy to fight with a person who had such a bright passion of youth!" He announced before striking a good guy pose and waves crashed firmly on rocks in the background behind him. This caused everyone present to look at him as if he was somehow touched in the head…which wasn't too difficult to believe, judging by that horrendous green jumpsuit that he wore, not to mention the bowl cut hairstyle and eyebrows…

Kenji sighed and took the barrel that was sitting on the bough between him and Sati. "Sati, I'll go on ahead. Handle these guys."

Sati gave a curt nod before Kenji leapt off into the trees, going faster than before. Kiba and Lee attempted to go after the leader, but Sati soon stopped them by sending another gust of wind at Kiba which nearly sliced his head off before directing the wind towards Lee which sent him flying backwards, only to be caught by Gaara's sand.

"You're not getting past here!" she snarled.

Temari rolled her eyes before she stepped forwards. Shikamaru soon followed suit. The Sand kunoichi turned towards her brother. "Gaara, protect the others with your sand and head after that guy. I'll handle this girl along with the lazy ass here."

Gaara wasn't convinced and looked at Temari with slight worry. "You sure that you'll be alright?" he questioned. "She's a missing-nins with the Black Clouds' organisation, after all."

Temari nodded. "I'll be fine," she said. "Let's see whose skill in wind is greater. Go ahead!"

Gaara nodded before his sand formed a protective shield around the other shinobis and they took off towards the direction where Kenji had gone. Sati attacked them with another gust of wind, but her wind attack was slapped away by one of Temari's attacks before it even made contact with the sand.

"Your opponent is us," said Temari, opening her fan completely; showing the three purple dots.

Sati smirked as she opened her fans completely as well; showing the concealed blades within the folds of the fan. "A wind user, huh?" she said. "But you're not a master of the wind element, are you?" Temari narrowed her eyes. "Let's see whose skill in wind is greater. I am Kamiro Sati. Let's have a good fight."


	16. Retrieving Uchiha Sasuke Part Three

**Chapter Sixteen: Retrieving Uchiha Sasuke Part Three**

It was another peaceful day in Konoha. The birds are singing and the sun was shining and there were currently thunderous voices emerging from the Hokage's office. Okay...so it wasn't that peaceful.

Hatake Kakashi had just gotten back from an A-ranked mission when he had ran into Ino who had informed him of Sasuke's departure from the village and he had immediately rushed to the Hokage's office where Tsunade, Jiraiya and the leader of the FIRE Squad – Suzaku were present.

"You've sent only GENINS after Sasuke?!" Kakashi nearly yelled. "They'll only get themselves killed and are they even enough to get Sasuke back?!"

Suzaku turned a glare onto him that could even be felt through her hood and Kakashi shivered inwardly. "Is that damned Uchiha brat all that you even care about?" she snapped. "Don't you even care about the lives of the genins sent after him? Or that there are A-ranked criminals on this mission as well?"

"Well...I..."

"You never change, I see, Kakashi," said Suzaku with a sneer. "You are the same as a genin and you are the same now. You were a genius and you were on Yondaime-sama's team as a genin. Did he ever coddle or treat you like you were an angel sent from Heaven?"

"I..."

"Kakashi, Naru had been sent along with them," said Tsunade tiredly, rubbing her temples. "She's the only available ANBU that I could send as the rest were all dispatched on missions."

Kakashi smiled; feeling a little relieved as that will probably mean that Sasuke will probably return. Also, Naru will make sure that her teammate return to the village.

"Naru will bring him back to the village, right?"

"That really depends on the Uchiha brat," said Suzaku, unconcerned, examining her fingernails. "She is one of the best ANBU that the village had. Whether he will return in a box or not will depend on him."

Kakashi's sole visible eye went wide in horror. "Naru wouldn't-"

"Then you obviously didn't know your student very well," interrupted Suzaku. "Just what had you taught your team with the eight months that you had with them? Not a thing. You only taught the Uchiha. Ino had to be taught every single thing that she knew as a kunoichi from Naru! You're a failure as a jounin-sensei, Hatake. Now, please leave the office. I have some private matters to speak with the Hokage."

Kakashi glared at Suzaku before leaving the office, slamming the door behind him. Jiraiya sighed. "Are you sure that's wise, Rin?" he asked. "Infuriating like this."

Suzaku pulled back her hood to reveal herself as one Nishimura Rin, frowning slightly. "He'll live," she said, shrugging without any concern. "Furthermore, what I've said is true as well. You know of Naru's reputation as one of the FIRE Nine. She despises traitors more than anything. The affair with Yoruichi and Soifon is living proof to that. If it wasn't because Soifon uses smoke bombs as a smokescreen back then, she wouldn't have been able to escape Naru." Rin went to the window and looked at the Hokage monument. "I wish the Uchiha good luck..._if _he manages to escape from Naru alive. And even if he does, he had better learn to sleep with one eye opened for the rest of his life. Mark my words, Naru don't take kindly to traitors. She will kill them in the worse way possible."

"And about Sasuke...?"

"That boy is dead meat," said Rin, turning around to face Tsunade and Jiraiya. "The fight between Naru and Sasuke is inevitable. She is the member of the FIRE Nine that I've assigned to keep an eye on Sasuke, after all. She is highly professional and she will fulfil her role, even if that means killing that boy. Sasuke could not hope to even so much as put a finger on Naru. That girl is way out of his league. She is the best among the FIRE Nine. Not even _I_ could beat her. The only one who could is Itachi. The fight between them could go two ways; one, Sasuke will most probably die or two, he may survive and be brought back to Konoha, but he may no longer be able to be a shinobi again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naru was pissed off and the remaining genins with her; Kiba, Lee and Gaara could tell as her anger was literally rolling off her and they made sure that they don't do anything to piss her off since all three boys had long learned from experience that a woman's wrath is indeed scary.

It had been a little over an hour ever since they had left Shikamaru and Temari behind to face off against Kamiro Sati and the four remaining members of the retrieval team had been travelling at full speed to catch up to the leader of the retrieval team especially since Naru knew that Kenji was the most powerful of the four.

Gaara was the first one to break the uneasy silence that had settled among the four genins. "Are you okay with this, Naru?" he asked. "Leaving them behind. Aren't they your-"

"My friends?" interrupted Naru as she landed on a bough and took off to the next one once more, her hands clenching into fists by her sides. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to leave them behind. And all this for that damned Uchiha prick! I swear, as soon as I get my hands on him…he's _dead!"_

A little killing intent was seeped into her voice and all three boys immediately knew the reason why this girl was an ANBU. At this point, all three boys pitied the Uchiha's fate once Naru had managed to get her hands on him.

Kiba sniffed the air a little and Akamaru whined and shivered. "Naru, I'm picking up an awful aura another five miles ahead of us," he reported and an uneasy look came into his eyes. "I don't like the feel of the chakra…whoever this person is, he's way stronger than the other three whom we had encountered earlier. Way stronger.

"That will most probably be Kenji," said Naru. "He's the leader of the four and had the potential to be made an actual member of the Black Clouds' organisation for a reason. He's powerful…too powerful. We are going to have a tough fight ahead of us once we caught up to him."

Saying thus, the four shinobis increased their speed.

**

* * *

**Knockings had started to sound from the barrel that Kenji was carrying and his senses soon picked up the chakra presences of the four pursuing ninjas and he growled a little inwardly. He had no wish to kill any innocents and most importantly, he had no wish to harm them. That is one aspect that he was different from the other three; he only fights and kill if necessary; he did not like unnecessary killings.

Kenji increased his speed and leapt down to the ground and landed on an open field and dumped the barrel on the ground beside him. Not a moment later, the last four pursuers landed before him, each of them panting slightly from the speed that they had to keep up to catch up to him.

"Alright, hand us Uchiha Sasuke!" snarled Kiba, panting slightly with Akamaru perched on his head. He had his hands on his knees and was bent over slightly, trying to catch his breath back. He wasn't trained in endurance and taijutsu training like Lee and Naru as his team specializes in tracking and stealth

"Sorry, I'm afraid that I can't do that," said Kenji calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd have to ask you lot to give up and return to your village. I have no wish to kill you. I do not like harming innocents."

"It's four against one here," said Lee. "You're at a severe disadvantage here."

"I think that it's the other way around," said Kenji. "Why else would there be at least two or three of you left behind to fight my comrades? They are strong and you are just mere genins and chuunins; not good enough to defeat my comrades. It goes without saying that once my comrades get serious; your teammates will die."

"You're underestimating our friends!" said Kiba with slight anger. "They won't die to the likes of you!"

"You're overestimating yourself," corrected Kenji. "We are A or S-ranked shinobis. No genin or chuunin are a match for us."

The knocking on the barrel was getting louder by the minute and all ninjas present turned towards the purple and white barrel next to Kenji. The various seals on the barrel were glowing red and black simultaneously and the white seal rope around the barrel was glowing black and Kenji gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in slight worry.

'_This isn't good.' _Kenji thought to himself, clenching his hands into fists by his sides. _'The seal is about to be manifested. If it is completed before reaching base, it will be difficult to contain him.'_

Just then, the seals on the barrel, along with the seal rope glowed black and the barrel exploded. All ninjas present shielded their faces from the debris and smoke that follows and when the smoke cleared away, they could see one Uchiha Sasuke standing there, the seal on the back of his neck glowing black, with curious writings in a strange language in the middle of the seal.

Naru's eyes widened with slight shock as she recognised the seal. _'Not good...that's the POWER seal! What on earth possesses Kegio to give Sasuke that seal in the first place?!'_

"Not good," muttered Kenji under his breath, not budging from his spot, his teeth clenched in slight worry and fury. _'The seal manifested before we could get him to base. This spells trouble.'_

The eyes of all four remaining members of the retrieval team were fixated on Sasuke in slight shock and horror as all four of them could practically see the demonic aura and evil chakra rolling off Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Come back to Konoha!" shouted Naru. "You'd just committed an S-class felony act by betraying Konoha like this!"

Sasuke's response was to leap into the trees and Naru cursed to herself. She then turned towards Gaara and Kiba. "I need you two to keep this guy busy. Lee and myself are the fastest among us at present and we need to be at our fastest to catch up to Sasuke."

Gaara nodded. "Get the Uchiha, Naru," he said. "We won't die here."

Naru nodded before she took off after Sasuke with Lee not too far behind her and both Gaara and Kiba then turned towards Kenji who had his hands stuffed in his pockets, a slight smirk on his face.

"I guess you're my opponents," he said before blades of fire appeared around him and all around the field which they were in. "I am Soita Kenji. Let's dance."

**

* * *

**_With Naru and Lee:_

The two remaining members of the retrieval team were literally flying through the trees after Sasuke. Naru was the speed and attacker of her team and for once, she was grateful to her training in the FIRE Squad on her speed and agility.

Being out on high ranking missions all the time meant that Naru knew the landscape of the various elemental countries like the back of her hand and she gritted her teeth slightly when she realised where Sasuke was leading them.

"Seems like the Uchiha had a rebellious streak in him," commented Naru and Lee turned to her questioningly. She then proceeded to explain. "This way leads to the borders of the Fire Country. He is leading us to the Valley of the End."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was waiting for them, standing on the head of Uchiha Madara when Naru and Lee turned up, both standing on the head of the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha. Naru was beyond pissed, but she held her emotions in check as she made one last attempt to bring Sasuke to his senses, though she knew as well as any of her friends did that it was futile.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop playing around and come back to Konoha!" pleaded Lee. "This isn't like you! You can't seriously be thinking of betraying Konoha, did you?"

Sasuke gave a bitter laugh. "Konoha, huh? I'll be frank with the both of you; I had never liked Konoha. I _detested _that place! That village had always been holding me back, by placing me first with that worthless team-" Naru's eyes flashed dangerously at this insult. "-and holding back on my training as well as protecting that traitor brother of mine! I need power! Power to kill my brother and nothing will stop me in achieving my goal!"

Naru sighed inwardly to herself. _'Itachi...your brother seriously needs some attitude adjustment.'_

Back to Naru and Lee, the latter was gaping at Sasuke's open declaration of his ambition to kill his brother. Everyone in Konoha knew about the Uchiha massacre and that Sasuke was the last Uchiha left and that said murderer of his clan was his older brother. However, it is no secret that Itachi did it to fulfil his duty as a shinobi to the village.

Lee was an orphan like Naru. But unlike Naru who had grew up all alone until she was six, Lee had Gai by his side ever since he had first met the man when he was an Academy student. Later, when he had become genin, Gai had taken him in and he had been living with Gai ever since. The green clad shinobi knew the pain of growing up without a family's love and he knew the meaning of loneliness, but he knew that Naru knew it better than anyone else.

He might be exaggerating, but he knew that there is no one on earth whose childhood could compare with Naru's, except for another Jinchuuriki. No matter where they're brought up, all Jinchuurikis are treated the same. Gaara of the Desert was a good example, but he had gotten another chance when he had his seal fixed by Jiraiya after the invasion and the Sand village had decided to give him a chance after he and his siblings had saved Sand from being squashed by Sound.

"I see that you're not the type to see sense unless I beat it into that thick skull of yours," said Naru and Sasuke sneered at her.

"You're welcome to try," he said and then, the seal on the back of his neck started glowing and black marks started to surround his body and he started transforming.

Naru gritted her teeth in slight fury; she knew that those seals that Kegio placed on certain individuals were meant for him to control them and their will. Much as she despised the guy, she knew that the guy was a true master of seals like how she, her father and her uncle were. However, the Power Seal was one of a kind; it gives the holder incredible power, but it also placed them more under Kegio's will.

Lee gaped in slight shock and horror as the transformation took place before his eyes. Sasuke's skin started turning purple and his hair grew long and spiky and his eyes turned golden with black irises and claws started to grow from his fingernails. A pair of black horns also started to grow from his head and his transformation was soon completed. Add pitchforks and a tail and you'll get Satan.

"This isn't good," muttered Naru under her breath as both herself and Lee could feel the evil chakra from Sasuke weighing down on them and getting stronger by the minute. Naru turned to Lee. "Lee, listen to me! Head back and help Gaara and Kiba in their fight! If I'm going to defeat Sasuke, I need to be at my full power and no offence, but you'll only be more of a hindrance than help!"

Lee looked hesitant at leaving Naru behind. "Are you sure that you'll be alright on your own?" he asked and Naru nodded.

"I don't die that easily," she said. "Go!"

Lee nodded before turning and heading back the way that he had came. Naru then turned towards Sasuke and her eyes narrowed and took on a cold look. "Looks like it had come down to this," she said and Sasuke smirked before leaping at her, his claws outstretched.

Naru narrowed her eyes as she held out a hand filled with chakra before hitting Sasuke slightly and said shinobi was sent a good few feet back, crashing into a large boulder.

"How?! How are you so strong?!"

Naru frowned slightly at him. "Shall I tell you the truth then?" she asked and Sasuke stared at her. What truth? "Why am I so strong...why your brother is living with me. And why I was an ANBU at such a young age?"

Sasuke took a step backwards as Naru took out a summoning scroll from one of her pockets and unsealed a black hooded trench coat from it before putting it on and placing the hood over her head. "Looks familiar?"

That voice was definitely familiar and it all clicked together when Naru pulled back her hood, eyeing him coldly. Sasuke couldn't even recognise his voice. "You...you're Tenken of the FIRE Nine."

"Sasuke, you clan did the wrong thing back then. I've never lied to you all the time when I was a member of team seven and I won't lie to you now. I'm just asking you to trust me. If you want the truth, come back with me to Konoha and I'll tell you."

There was silence for a moment before Sasuke slumped back onto the boulder that he was leaning on, his transformation receding, his hair covering his eyes. "I know…" he muttered, yet Naru could hear him. "I know…I have always known the truth. I knew that the clan did the wrong thing and that Aniki is just carrying out his duty as a shinobi to the village. I knew…yet I refused to accept it. So…please save me…Naru."

And almost immediately, black markings suddenly appeared all over his body, pulsing red every now and then, Sasuke raised his head only for a chill to run up Naru's spine as she saw the golden eyes that now looked back at her. She knew that it's no longer Sasuke that he's facing and she knew immediately just exactly why Kegio had chosen to put this seal on Sasuke – it was to use his body as a medium to kill off the members of the FIRE Nine – the only ones who can stop him and the Black Clouds' organisation.

Naru was wondering how many surprises she will be getting in one day as she stared in shock at the golden eyes in front of her. Naru had faced the owner of these eyes a long time ago and now, she's facing it again.

"Arisawa Kegio..." muttered Naru.

Make no mistake about it; she's fucked.

"Well…shit…" she muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chouji was in trouble.

He had already used up three of the Akimichi special pills and he still isn't close to defeating this guy who is playing him for a fool. And not to mention the fact that their battlegrounds is at the worst place possible for him especially since his opponent is an earth user and he was quickly becoming pancake as he dodged another one of the special boulders that Genji created that reacts to his chakra.

Finally, Chouji felt his legs gave out under him and he slumped against a tree, panting slightly. He had swallowed one of the Nara clan's special medical remedies which help to heal the cells in his body which was continually being broken down by the red pill and he was thankful for that; otherwise, he would have died.

"I'm sorry that I must do this, kid," said Genji, walking up to Chouji. "I like you for your spunk and sacrificing yourself for your friends and the good of the mission. You had all the makings of a fine shinobi and you will go far if only you believed in yourself and your power. However, I am a member of the Black Clouds' organisation and my first priority is to the mission!"

And he raised his right hand, intending to create a boulder to crush Chouji. Chouji closed his eyes in slight regret. _'So this is how I'm going to die?' _he thought to himself. _'I hadn't even told Ino about my feelings…I hadn't even repaid Naru and Shikamaru for the beliefs that they had in me… There are still so many things that I hadn't done… Naru…Shikamaru…I'm so sorry...'_

But before the boulder could hit Chouji, a chakra shield appeared in front of Chouji just then and the boulder was sent crashing to the ground just meters away from him. Both Chouji and Genji looked up to see Pearl and Raven of the FIRE Nine standing on a tree bough.

Pearl had her sword out and Raven was squatting on the tree bough next to her. Pearl's cold glare could even be felt through her mask and she tightened her grip on her sword.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she asked.

**

* * *

**Neji could not help cursing as he dodged another round of water bullets from his opponent. Shino and Neji had long depleted all their strength in trying to at least get a hit on Souta. Neji is a close combat fighter and even though Shino is a long ranged fighter, even he had lost at least half of his colony of bugs trying to sap Souta's chakra. He had tried placing his bugs on Souta, but unfortunately, it had backfired on him as Souta simply killed all of his bugs with a simple water bullet technique.

As for Kankuro, it was taking him everything that he got to guard Shino and Neji's blind spots and defend them against attacks that they were not expecting. On the other hand, he had to watch out for himself as well as Souta's water bullets and water arrows were _everywhere! _One such example was a water arrow that was just pinned on the tree trunk next to him; nearly taking his head off half-an-hour ago.

"I can't keep this up anymore…" groaned Kankuro as he controlled one of his puppets to guard Shino's back and his puppet was promptly crushed by a particularly strong water bullet. "He destroyed every single one of my puppets every time a water bullet hit it. Furthermore…I'm running low on chakra!"

Shino collapsed next to Kankuro just then, low on chakra and stamina as well. For once, the stoic bug user wished that Kurenai-sensei had trained him more on stamina and agility than stealth. That would probably prove more useful than genjutsu training which had practically proved useless since Souta was immune against genjutsu.

"The both of you rest!" Neji called to Shino and Kankuro, jumping back to avoid another volley of water arrows which landed on the bough where he was at a moment ago. "I'll fight him myself."

"You see pretty confident of yourself," commented Souta as he let fly another round of water arrows from his bow.

Neji had to do a back-flip to avoid the arrows in mid-air, but he wasn't so fortunate this time as a water arrow pierced him through his shoulder and right through on the other side, leaving a clean hole which made both Shino and Kankuro winced at seeing the serious injury.

"You mere genins are no match for me," said Souta as he pointed his water arrow at the three genins who were all crouched on the same tree bough, all panting and low on chakra and stamina.

The three genins looked at Souta and at the dangerous looking water bow that he had in his hand, being designated to their fates. Neji chuckled bitterly to himself; he had never imagined that he will die like this.

But luck seems to be on their side that day.

As Souta let fly another volley of water arrows, an ice dragon appeared between them and intercepted the water arrows by turning it into ice before it crashed into pieces to the ground. The eyes of all four ninjas widened in shock and slight surprise and two another ninjas appeared on a tree bough just across them.

Aisu and Koneko of the FIRE Nine are here.

**

* * *

**Shikamaru and Temari were in big trouble.

Fighting against a wind user, especially a true _master _of the wind element was an extremely bad idea. Shikamaru had sparred against his teammate who was also a wind master as well, but she had never used her abilities full force on him like what his opponent was doing now.

Shikamaru's clothes were torn in various places and Temari wasn't doing much better, with various places of her clothes torn, barely covering her modesty. Shikamaru's eyes would be all over the blonde Suna-nin if it wasn't for the situation that they were in.

Temari's wind attacks weren't much use against Sati especially since her techniques required good timing to carry out fully and Sati didn't need to waste any time in deploying her techniques. This was one of the times when Temari wished that she had chosen a smaller fan to use as her battle weapon.

"I hope that you had a plan stored up somewhere, lazy-ass," said Temari as the two were being forced back by another wind attack that threatened to blow themselves off. Most of the boughs and branches of the trees had been sliced off by then and they didn't have anywhere to hide themselves behind.

"Sorry, no plans for the moment," said Shikamaru, sweating bullets inside as he knew that if he didn't have a plan soon, they're going to become swish kebab for this girl soon.

"Seems like you two are out of plans," said Sati, flipping opened her fans, revealing the extremely dangerous looking blades concealed within the folds of her fans and getting ready to deal out her attack. "Wind Element: Dance of Death!"

Twin tornadoes started to form, imbued with her chakra and heading straight for the two petrified ninjas who were exhausted as hell, destroying everything in its path. Shikamaru thought that he's a goner until he heard a voice, "Ice Element: Icicle Wall!"

A huge wall made out of ice condensed with chakra appeared in front of Temari and Shikamaru, absorbing the wind attack that Sati had created and soon, the attack died down and the ice wall shattered and vanished.

When the ice wall vanished, Shikamaru, Temari and Sati turned to see Kousetsu and Wanizame of the FIRE Nine standing on a bough just above their heads. Kousetsu had her sword out and she was panting slightly.

"How about if you spar with me for a change?" she said.

**

* * *

**"Fuck!" yelled Kiba as he backflipped to avoid being fried as Kenji sent another wave of flames towards the three genins. The ground which the flames hit melted immediately and there were pieces of glass lying all over the ground; proof of Gaara's attempt to shield his comrades and himself with his sand.

"We can't get near him at this rate!" said Lee as he dodged another wave of flames sent by Kenji. It didn't take the three genins too long to figure out that Kenji was a true master of the fire element. Unlike Sasuke who had a fire affinity as he's an Uchiha, Kenji was one with the fire element, like the members of the FIRE Nine and their respective elements.

A ring of fire was also around Kenji, acting up as soon as one of the genins got close, preventing them to even get near Kenji. Kenji was pivoting on one heel every now and then, sending a wave of flames towards the three attacking genins.

Akamaru had long been knocked out of the battle some time ago when he had tried to leap across the flames to get to Kenji but was promptly fried alive by fire when the flames suddenly shot up and cooked Akamaru alive.

Fortunately, Lee had managed to get Akamaru out of the fire before the poor dog died of heat and Kiba had immediately smothered the flames with his own jacket before placing Akamaru in a safe corner while the three genins continued their assault against the leader of the retrieval team.

They could now see what Naru had meant earlier when she had said that Kenji had potential to be a main member of the Black Clouds' organisation. The guy was damn strong!

"We'll run out of stamina before we even managed to land a hit on him!" said Gaara as he jumped backwards to avoid another wave of flames.

"None of our attacks are working at all!" said Kiba, panting heavily. "I need Akamaru for some of my best techniques, Lee's moves required close contact with this guy and your sand techniques are too slow to catch him."

"You shouldn't have interfered with us," said Kenji and fire spears started appearing in the air and the eyes of the three genins went wide. "I'm sorry that I must do this, but as a member of the Black Clouds' organisation, I must do my duty!"

And he sent the fire spears at the three petrified genins who couldn't seem to move from their spots. Moments before the fire spears made contact with the genins, a wall of fire appeared out of nowhere and extinguished the spears before disappearing.

"What?!"

All heads turned towards the direction where the fire wall had came from only to see Shunshu of the FIRE Nine perched on the top of a tree bough.

"I'm your opponent," he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Valley of the End:_

Naru gave a sigh of relief as she felt her FIRE ANBU summon tattoo burned slightly and felt the chakra spikes of the seven members of the FIRE Nine that were sent as backup by Suzaku. She knew that the genins would be alright now before turning towards 'Sasuke' who had apparently felt the same that she did.

"We're going to settle everything!" said Naru, drawing out her wakizashi, Shirayuki and holding it in a reverse sword grip. "Right here and right now, Arisawa Kegio!"

'Sasuke' smirked as he snapped his fingers and a cloud of black feathers surrounded him before disappearing to reveal his real face and body. He then pulled a nodachi from his back and Naru's eyes widened in slight shock. This nodachi in question pure black in colour, with a black hilt with designs and carvings of a three-headed dog on it. Kegio held it in a battle stance and Naru immediately recognised the blade that he had.

"Cerberus...also known as the guardian blade of the underworld..." she muttered. "The blade from Hell itself...the only sword in existence which is strong enough to match up against the power of Shirayuki, Ryujin Jakka and Hyourinmaru – the three guardian swords of the world."

"It's been a while since I had to bring out my blade," said Kegio, his eyes turning serious. "I'm sure that it's the same in your case as well, Naru. Let's drop all restrains and go all out, shall we?"

"Looks like I'm going to have to if my opponent is you," said Naru before forming a few quick handseals. "Kai!"

Invisible chains were visible for a moment around Naru's wrists, ankles and body before disappearing and she dropped herself into a battle stance. Kegio raised one eyebrow in slight surprise. "Oh? The restrain chains of Heaven and Earth? I'm impressed that you managed to keep it on yourself for so many years."

Naru merely frowned at him. The restrain chains of Heaven and Earth was originally a technique developed by the first leader of the FIRE Squad when Konoha was first founded. It is a technique originally developed to hide identities of undercover FIRE Nine's members; it restrains their chakra and strength a great deal so that even though they may be at kage level, those chains reduce their ability level to that of a genin or a low chuunin. However, most shinobis couldn't keep the chains on for too long as it causes a great strain on their bodies.

"Now that our restrains have been removed," said Naru, taking one step backwards, a cold look coming into her eyes. "We can get started."

For a moment, silence befell them as the two looked at each other. The years of hatred and bloodshed between the Black Clouds, Akatsuki and the FIRE Nine would be put to an end today.

Either way, one of them would die today.


	17. Revelations

**Chapter Seventeen: Revelations**

Suzaku sighed as she read through the ten-page long report filed by each member of the FIRE Nine that she had sent to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. The mission was a success, as was expected as she had sent all of her best ANBU to retrieve one wayward genin. It's the aftermath of the mission that she was worried about.

It had been two days after the mission had ended and all the genins who had gone on the retrieval mission had come back with injuries. Akimichi Chouji was suffering from an overdose of Akimichi pills, but with the help of the Hokage and her assistant, he was going to make a complete recovery. Hyuuga Neji had a three-inch hole in his shoulder, but Shizune had been able to patch the hole up and after two weeks of hospital stay, he is going to be all right. Aburame Shino was suffering from chakra exhaustion and had lost half of his colony of bugs, but he is going to make a full recovery. Nara Shikamaru had escaped without any serious injuries save for a few bruises, same as Kiba and Lee.

Suzaku sighed as she read through the mission report again. The genins are lucky; the FIRE Nine had arrived just in time to save them from A-class criminals and if they hadn't been there, none of the genins would be alive today. Unfortunately, Tenken of the FIRE Nine isn't so lucky. She had faced off against Arisawa Kegio of all people, the said person who had been using Uchiha Sasuke's body as a medium. Fortunately, Tenken had managed to get back alive with Uchiha Sasuke, with serious injuries which had quickly healed.

Suzaku sighed as she went through the reports that were handed to her by her members of the FIRE Nine once more. The council is going to have a field day with this, particularly the civilian council especially as each member of the FIRE Nine had agreed on the same thing regarding one Uchiha Sasuke…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Pearl and Raven's fight:_

_Both members of the FIRE Nine leapt down to the ground and Pearl gave a quick glance towards Akimichi Chouji and was relieved to see that the genin wasn't much hurt. Both Pearl and Raven then turned towards Yamaichi Genji._

_The criminal narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of the two members of the FIRE Nine that were both currently standing in front of him. _

"_Pearl and Raven of the FIRE Nine…?" he muttered. "What is so important about that Uchiha that made Konoha sent their best ANBU out?"_

"_You do not have to know the reason," muttered Raven. "Yamaichi Genji, I'm only going to ask this once; will you back down and surrender, or would you fight?"_

_Genji snarled. "You don't even have to ask!"_

_Pearl nodded. "Looks like a fight is really unavoidable this time…" she muttered and Raven nodded in agreement._

_For a long while, no one moved or spoke until a leaf fell from a nearby tree and that's when all three moved. Genji snarled and curled up one hand into a fist and punched the ground near him. A horde of spikes emerged from the ground and made its way towards Raven who didn't move and everyone present – save for Pearl – were surprised when the spikes hit Raven head on._

_Genji laughed. "Is this what the great FIRE Nine had to offer?" he said mockingly, but it was short-lived as before his eyes, 'Raven' dispersed into a group of black ravens and Genji was taken aback. 'Genjutsu?'_

"_What a pity," commented a voice and Genji turned sharply to see Raven behind him, his hands stuffed into his pockets, slouching slightly on his feet. "I had expected more from a member of the Black Clouds' organisation. Sorry about this, but orders are orders. We're ending this match in a minute."_

"_Like hell you will!"_

_Raven locked eyes with Pearl and she nodded._

_As Genji snarled and attempted another earth attack, both Pearl and Raven had drew out their weapons – Tsukiyomi and Kuragari – faster than the eye could see and shouted out the release command for their swords, "Release: Tsukiyomi/Kuragari!"_

_Each of the weapons for the FIRE Nine were made specially for them and which functions just like the swords of the Seven of the Mist. _

_A burst of black aura and silver aura emerged from the swords that both members of the FIRE Nine had stabbed into the ground and Genji's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't even move fast enough to get out of the way as the two auras combined hit him head-on and there was a major explosion along with a flash of light._

_Chouji shielded his eyes from the debris that were sent flying and when he looked up again, he saw a gigantic crater where the attacks of the two members of the FIRE Nine had collided with Genji and saw the A-rank criminal approximately ten meters away from both Raven and Pearl, his neck twisted in an abnormal angle and his eyes blank and opened._

_Chouji didn't have to be a medic to know that he was dead._

_Pearl and Raven nodded to one another. _

_Mission accomplished._

**

* * *

**_Aisu and Koneko's fight:_

_The ice pieces of the ice dragon fell like rain to the ground and Akita Souta turned to Aisu and Koneko, the former who had stuffed his hands into his pockets, seemingly bored with the whole event. His partner beside him was eyeing her opponent carefully, assessing the situation._

"_Aisu and Koneko of the FIRE Nine…" muttered Souta. "Of all the luck…"_

_The Black Clouds' organisation had filled them in on the FIRE Nine – the elite force of the Hokage should they had the unfortunate luck of running into them on the battlefield. Their orders are absolute – run as far away as possible. But as it is, Souta didn't think that he is going to be able to obey his superiors._

"_What importance is the Uchiha to Konoha for the Hokage to send her best ANBU on this mission?" asked Souta. "From what I know, you guys only take on S or SS-ranked missions. This mission is only classified as an A-rank."_

"_Call it a favour to a friend," said Koneko with a light shrug. "Furthermore, we cannot allow the Sharingan to fall into the hands of an enemy."_

"_What?"_

_An ice dragon was starting to form around Aisu's form just then and every single person on the battlefield turned their attention to the ice user._

"_A word of warning, if you please," muttered Aisu. "We shinobis of the FIRE Nine aren't as easy going as that of the other shinobis of Konoha. There is a reason why we're called the elites, the cream of the crop of the shinobi force in Fire Country. We don't just fight for Konoha alone, unlike the other normal ANBU and jounins, if the need arises, we will fight for the Fire Country as a whole."_

_Souta snarled. "What?"_

"_This is the worst matchup that you could have ever possibly get, Souta," said Koneko. "You're purely a water user, whilst Aisu is an ice user. You can't win against him, let alone both of us at the same time. You know this."_

"_I won't know until I try!"_

_Koneko shook her head. "Idiot," she muttered before turning to her partner. "Aisu…"_

"_I know…" said her partner before raising his sword in front of him, the blade pointing towards Souta. "One minute. I'm ending this fight in one minute. We can't stay out here longer than necessary anyway."_

"_In your dreams!" snarled Souta as he shot a particularly powerful water arrow straight at Aisu and Neji's eyes widened as he saw the attack and shouted to Aisu._

"_Be careful! That arrow could destroy anything!"_

"_Don't worry. It can't get past me," muttered Aisu before he muttered the release command, "Release: Hyourinmaru!"_

_Twin dragons of ice with ruby red eyes emerged from his sword and the surroundings dropped several degrees and thin ice and snow coated the tree trunks of the trees before the water arrow froze instantly and shattered into bits. Souta's eyes widened as he saw the ice dragons coming straight at him and tried to get out of the way only to find out that he can't budge only to look down and saw to his horror that ice had frozen his feet to the ground. He then looked up again and saw to his horror that the ice dragons are nearly upon him._

_There was a loud explosion as the ice dragons collided with him and when the smoke and debris cleared, the genins saw that the criminal was pinned to the tree, a long cruel-looking ice spike driven through his chest and through the other side, blood dripping from the wound in the middle of his chest, his eyes blank._

_The guy was clearly dead._

**

* * *

**_Wanizame and Kousetsu's fight:_

"_An ice user, huh?" muttered Kamiro Sati, snapping her fans shut with a snap. "I never thought that I'd see another one in the FIRE Nine. The only ice users that I know of in the FIRE Nine are Aisu and Tenken of the FIRE Nine."_

"_I'm sorry about this, but we have our orders and our orders are to eliminate all threats to the Fire Country and Konoha," said Kousetsu, muttering her release command for her sword. "Release: Yukihime!"_

_Ice immediately froze the grounds and the temperature dropped several degrees. Temari who wasn't used to the cold shivered as Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her, trying to keep her warm._

_Wanizame raised one palm and pointed it at Sati's direction, before chanting the incantation for one of the techniques of Tenken's own creation. All members of the FIRE Nine knew a handful of those techniques of Tenken's creations and these special techniques had come in useful at times as it's Sharingan-proof and you can't block it._

"_You who is crowned with the name of man, wearing a mask of blood and flesh, flying on 10,000 fluttering wings. With thunder's carriage and an empty spinning wheel, break the light into six pieces! Way of Binding, No. 61: Rikujokoro! (__六杖光牢__, Six Rods of Prison of Light)"_

"_What the hell-?"_

_Sati was cut off as six rods of thin, but wide beams of light slammed into her midsection, holding her in place, rendering her immobile._

_Kousetsu was next to attack and Sati froze as she heard her voice._

"_Dominator. Mask of flesh and blood. All living things fluttering. That which has the name of human. Truth and temperance. Slightly imbed your claws into the walls of innocent dreams! Carve a twin lotus on a wall of pale blue flames-" At this point, Wanizame's eyes widened in shock. 'TWO incantations?!" As far as he knew, only Tenken had the ability to perform two of her own techniques at the same time. "-and await the blazing fires to reach the distant heavens! Way of Destruction, No. 33: Sokatsui! (__蒼火墜__, Blue Fire Crash Down) Way of Destruction, No. 66: Soren Sakatsui! (__双蓮蒼火墜__, Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)"_

_There was a loud scream as there was a gigantic explosion and a bright flash of light and when it faded, both Shikamaru and Temari looked up to see that the spot where Kamiro Sati was standing was charred black and the only thing that remained was a broken fan._

**

* * *

**_Shunshu leapt down to the ground and walked towards Soita Kenji, the latter who narrowed his eyes slightly at him._

"_It's been a long time, Soita Kenji," muttered Shunshu. "You're good enough to be a main member of the Black Clouds' organisation and yet…you instead choose to stay with your friends."_

_Kenji snarled._

_Shunshu smirked. "I see that you won't let me pass until I defeat you."_

"_You're welcome to try."_

"_Shall I explain to you in a way that you can understand?"_

_Shunshu reached for his nodachi that was strapped on his back and pulled it out. His nodachi had a flame-red and black hilt, with a silver hit and he held it before him, the other hand on the blade before muttering the release incantation._

"_Roar: Ryujin Jakka! Bansho issai kaijin to nase (__流刃若火__! __万象一切灰燼と為せ__,_ _Reduce the whole of creation to smouldering ashes: Flowing Flame Blade!)_

_Almost immediately, flames immediately surrounded Shunshu and its surroundings, disintegrating everything that it touches. From where the three genins are, they could feel the intense power of the sword._

"_Damn…this is crazy!" muttered Kiba, shielding his face from the heat. "This is what a FIRE Nine's power is?"_

_Inwardly, Soita Kenji was shivering with fright – he couldn't hope to stand up against this power. He was no fool – he knew that the weapons of Shunshu, Tenken and Aisu of the FIRE Nine are the most powerful weapons in the various elemental countries. Shirayuki's power was on par with Aisu's Hyourinmaru and Ryujin Jakka is the most powerful fire-based weapon._

"_It's over…Soita Kenji…"_

_A loud boom and explosion later, the fight was over._

**

* * *

**_Tenken's fight:_

_Tenken was breathing heavily, glaring at Kegio who was in Sasuke's body. She knew that she can't kill him, otherwise, she will end up killing Sasuke as well._

_That means…she only has one option…_

_Tenken reached for her wakizashi and pulled it out. Only the weapons of the FIRE Nine could hope to beat back Kegio at present. She can't kill him, but she can at least drive him out of Sasuke's body so that she can destroy the seal on Sasuke's neck._

_Tenken raised her sword in front of her, muttering the released incantation, "Mai: Sode no Shirayuki! (__舞え__: __袖白雪__, Dance: Sleeve of White Snow)"_

_It was then that Kegio could see her wakizashi clearly. Shirayuki was the most beautiful ice-based weapon in all of the elemental nations, with its power on par with Hyourinmaru. It had a snow white hilt and guard, with a silver blade and a white ribbon streaming from the pommel of the sword._

_Tenken knew that she had to end this fight quickly. The longer that Kegio was in Sasuke's body, the more disastrous it could get. Tenken raised the blade of her sword at Kegio, locking eyes with him before muttering, "San no mai: Shirafune! (__参の舞・白刀__, Third Dance: White Sword)_

_Arisawa Kegio's eyes widened in shock as the temperature dropped several degrees and the waters and everything were frozen over as ice particles started dancing in the air before it turned razor sharp and shot through the air to his direction, piercing through any object in its path – even jutsus that Kegio had sent at her._

_There was a loud boom and Kegio panted as the smoke cleared, holding his bleeding shoulder. "I'll admit this one time, Tenken," he growled. "But the next time, it won't be this way."_

_And black mist surrounded his body before dispersing and Sasuke collapsed to the ground._

_Tenken released the power of her sword before sheathing it back, falling onto her knees, breathing heavily._

_It's over._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suzaku sighed as she read the reports of the fights for the hundredth time. Upon return to the village, Tenken had immediately brought Uchiha Sasuke to the hospital wing of the FIRE Squad's headquarters rather than the civilian hospital where Uchiha Sasuke was immediately placed under strict ANBU watch by four members of the FIRE Squad – _not _the members of the FIRE Nine.

Tenken, along with a few others of the FIRE Nine had to be treated for their injuries in the hospital wing as well and with all the reports of the fights were also a few recommendations for the later treatment and charges of Uchiha Sasuke.

Jiraiya of the Sannin and Namikaze Minato had came to the FIRE Squad's headquarters and had promptly removed the seal on Sasuke's shoulder, courtesy of the notes that Tenken had given them and Tsunade had immediately signed an approval of Suzaku's request to have Uchiha Sasuke under strict FIRE Squad watch and probation for three years, not allowing him to be anything more than a genin, not allowing him out of the village and no missions above C-rank without at least two ANBU members or two jounins for three years.

This information had immediately flown around the village and the shinobis were stunned at this harsh punishment, yet they weren't all that surprised. Tenken was known among the shinobi population of the village to be ruthless towards traitors and Uchiha Sasuke was very, very lucky to actually be brought back _alive _and in one piece. The civilians on the other hand, aren't so happy about this harsh treatment and there were already a few cases of the villagers demanding the blood of Tenken of the FIRE Nine, along with every other member of the FIRE Nine, including Suzaku.

Tsunade, Homura and Koharu had also received a much detailed report from Tenken whilst she's in the hospital and were satisfied with it, along with the explanations of why the punishment was bestowed on Uchiha Sasuke.

Currently, Tenken was headed to the hospital level of the FIRE Squad's headquarters and to Uchiha Sasuke's room which was guarded by two members of the FIRE Squad, both whom had saluted her. Tenken was currently in her usual shinobi outfit instead of her FIRE Nine outfit as she entered the hospital room of Uchiha Sasuke and closed the door behind her.

There were seals all over the room to alert anyone of Sasuke's current state and to ensure that the seal won't return as well as the guarding against of outside enemies.

Uchiha Sasuke was lying on the hospital bed, bandages visible beneath his hospital gown, around his forehead and his left wrist was also bandaged.

There was silence for a moment as both Naru and Sasuke stared at one another before Sasuke broke the silence. "When have you known…?" he asked quietly and Naru knew that he's referring to the Uchiha massacre.

"For a long time now…even before the Sandaime gave the order to wipe the clan out," said Naru. "The Uchiha clan's movements had been getting strange before the massacre and a few members of the FIRE Nine, along with myself have been investigating them. We finally found proof of their misdeeds and reported to the Third. He…wasn't too happy and issued us an order. Wipe out the clan and all those that were involved in it. The only ones who weren't involved were the children in the clan and you are the only child at that time."

Naru paused. "That's why the Third pulled me and Hinata out of the FIRE Nine. We were assigned to keep an eye on you, that's the reason why I was on your team. Hyuuga clan massacre, planned assassination of the Kyuubi's vessel, overthrowing the Hokage, dealings with S-class missing-nin, Orochimaru…all these are the crimes of your clan, Sasuke. And any one of those is entitled to immediate execution, no questions asked. In my opinion, your clan deserved death and what was coming to them. We couldn't arrest them as there wasn't a jail cell large enough to hold them all and besides, the Uchiha clan made up majority of the police forces in Konoha and they would just be out again the next day."

There was silence before Sasuke spoke again. "And…what is going to happen to me now?"

Naru shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Suzaku-sama is still deciding. Your brother is one of the FIRE Nine as well. And I don't think that I need to tell you this, but, you have to keep to yourself the identities of the FIRE Nine whom you knew. Take it to your grave if you must, but if you blurt out, the FIRE Nine will kill you faster than you can say 'ninja'."

Sasuke nodded before Naru stepped out of the room only to see Suzaku outside the hospital room. "Told him?"

Naru nodded. "What are you doing here? Interrogation?"

"No, it's not that," said Suzaku. "I need you and some of the others to do some crowd control. It seems like the villagers are _asking _for a direct trip to the hospital. They're rioting…because of Uchiha Sasuke's arrest and probation under the FIRE Squad's watch for three years. The other shinobis of the village are trying to keep them back, but they're not succeeding. Only a member of the FIRE Nine could do anything."

Naru sighed. "I understand. Give me a moment to get my ANBU gear." She smiled grimly. "Those villagers would be lucky to even _walk _once I'm done with them."

Suzaku nodded knowingly. "Don't go too far with them," she said. "We still need to feed the village."

"Hai."


	18. Aftermath

**Chapter Eighteen: Aftermath**

Tsunade grumbled as she leafed through another thick folder on her desk. Not for the last time, she wondered why she even became the Hokage in the first place.

It had been nearly a week ever since the retrieval mission of Uchiha Sasuke and when the FIRE Nine were called in to curb the riot that the civilians of the village had caused when news of Uchiha Sasuke's punishment was made public.

Ninety-seven civilians were locked up in jail, twenty-seven ANBU placed in the hospital because of the ruckus that the civilians caused and all nine members of the FIRE Nine becoming especially irritated especially since most of them hadn't fully recovered from their injuries from their last mission. Suzaku herself was especially irritated as well especially since the paperwork that she had to handle was as much, if not more than the Hokage herself.

A certain pink-haired genin from the last graduating batch was arrested as well because of the trouble that she had caused in the riot and Konoha's rumour mill had quickly caught wind that an irritated and angry Tenken had filed a request in straight to the Hokage herself, officially requesting for one Haruno Sakura to be stripped of her genin rank and ninja privileges for causing a riot in the middle of Konoha's town square during these times after Konoha is still recovering from the invasion from the Oto-Suna invasion during the Chuunin exams.

A trial was set for Sakura before the entire shinobi council, with Tenken and Pearl of the FIRE Nine, along with the entire ANBU forces and jounins that had tried to curb the riot that had broke out giving proof and statements as proof of Sakura not deserving her ninja rank. As a result, Sakura was stripped of her ninja rank and privileges and this caused yet _another _riot to break out in which an irritated Suzaku who hadn't been sleeping well ever since the retrieval mission ordered her FIRE Nine as well as members of her FIRE Squad to use any force necessary to curb the riot. Especially since the last time, ANBU and jounins had tried not to use any force to curb the rebellion and this resulted in twenty-seven ANBU members landing in the hospital with fifteen jounins and thirty-three chuunins being on the 'off-duty' list until they've recovered from their injuries.

The FIRE Nine as well as the members of the FIRE Squad were more than happy to obey their superior's orders and another eighty-three civilians were locked up in jail for causing a riot. Fortunately for the Hokage that Suzaku had the sense to send out her ninjas to curb the rebellion before it got any worse, otherwise, the Hokage might have a civil war on her hands.

Ibiki and Anko – the heads of the interrogation department of the ANBU – were more than happy to spend some 'quality time' together with the unfortunate civilians who were arrested by the FIRE Squad and any ANBU member passing by the interrogation department winced as the horrific screams of whatever unfortunate civilian that happened to be spending some time together with Ibiki and Anko could be heard through three thick walls.

Two days after the second riot, Tenken of the FIRE Nine could be seen in the streets, conversing in low tones with Gekkou Hayate and Shiranui Genma – both whom were standing by the dango shop – when a very angry pink-haired woman who seemed to be an older version of Sakura – probably her mother – was coming towards Tenken, wielding a kunai in the air.

Tenken sighed in frustration as she merely sidestepped the Haruno woman's 'attack' and twisted her hand to force her to drop her kunai before pinning her to the ground by her knees. This had attracted a rather large group of people – both civilians and ninjas – and Hayate had proceeded to explain the situation.

The Haruno woman, meanwhile, was shouting curses and swear words which aren't meant for a child's ears and enough to make a sailor blush before Tenken had finally lost her temper and slapped the Haruno woman across the face which made everyone present winced. That had the effect that she wanted though – the Haruno woman was silent – though this doesn't last long.

"How dare you hit me?!" The woman nearly screamed at the FIRE Nine member holding her down with her knee in the crook of her back – Tenken, Hayate and Genma winced – they now knew where Sakura had gotten her banshee-like voice from. "My husband is on the council and he'll have your head and ninja rank for this – like how you stripped my precious angel of her ninja rank!"

"Oh? I guess that you hadn't heard then, Haruno-san," said Genma with boredom, his senbon needle moving from the left to the right. "After the two riots that had broken out in the same week, Hokage-sama had called the entire shinobi council together as well as some of the more influential jounins and ANBU members and had called for a vote. This vote stands if we should allow the civilians to have seats on the council or if we should just have the shinobi clan heads on the council like what the other villages are doing. And guess what the vote is?"

The woman paled instantly as she caught onto what Genma was trying to tell her.

"That's right. All shinobis who had been called for had voted for the same thing – _no _civilians on the council. Hokage-sama, along with Koharu-sama, Homura-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Yondaime-sama are now creating a new council without civilians in it. As from next month onwards, no civilians will be given a seat on the council since we shinobis feel that you civilians are abusing your right and authority in promoting and rewarding shinobis who do not deserve it and punishing shinobis for no reason at all."

"And Haruno. Let me tell you something," said Hayate. "Do you know that the mere attempt of an attack on a member of the FIRE Squad, _especially _the FIRE Nine is prone to immediate execution?"

The woman paled instantly.

"And guess what, Mrs Haruno? The one that you'd tried to attack is Tenken of the FIRE Nine – one of the most influential and powerful shinobis in all of Fire Country. If it's a member of the FIRE Squad, we could still overlook it, but if it's an attack on a member of the FIRE Nine, you will be given extremely harsh punishment since they're not normal ninjas of the village. And you know the laws – your husband is once on the council after all. Attacking a fellow ninja in Konoha is prone to severe punishment."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As a result, Sakura's mother was severely punished and the standing of the Haruno clan among the village had fallen massively.

After Uchiha Sasuke was released from the hospital and given a clean bill of health by Pearl of the FIRE Nine, he was immediately placed under probation for three years – being watched closely by the FIRE Nine. He was no longer trained by Kakashi as Suzaku and the other members of the FIRE Nine felt that the Copy Ninja had done a poor job with his team and the Uchiha as a whole by actually teaching the Uchiha the Chidori which is classified as an A-rank assassination move which no genin should learn unless they've reached at least chuunin-level.

Suzaku had sent in a ten-page long report straight to Tsunade who had wholly approved of the punishment that Sasuke will be receiving and demoted Kakashi from elite jounin to a normal jounin and he would have to earn his rank as an elite jounin back again through exams and tests.

Uchiha Sasuke will also be stuck in the FIRE Squad's headquarters while he is serving his probation while being trained both mentally and physically at the same time by Shunshu and Wanizame of the FIRE Nine, sometimes both Tenken and Pearl helped as well. He only got one day off a week to show his face in the village and even then, three members of the FIRE Squad were stuck on him to keep an eye on him in the village and to ensure that he wouldn't run off.

It is also time for the FIRE Nine to select their potential apprentices and to train them and for two weeks, the village was suspiciously quiet, especially since the members of the FIRE Nine were extremely silent, scouting the village for any prospective apprentices.

The FIRE Nine were extremely picky over their apprentices especially since they don't just train anyone for the future post of one of the FIRE Nine. The members of the FIRE Nine held extreme influence and they can't have anyone abusing their right and authority especially since the FIRE Nine are the ears and eyes of the village and they have more privileges and authority than your average ninja.

The FIRE Nine don't just look for strength in their potential apprentices – anyone can have that – what they're looking for in their potential apprentices is their mindset, their mental strength, the capability to lead, the ability to not panic when in a fix, to know how to weigh the mission's objectives and the lives of the shinobis on the mission, taking priority of their subordinates' lives over the mission, etc.

The FIRE Nine are allowed to pick apprentices from other villages, but it is rarely done, especially since normally, said ninja usually chose to remain in Konoha and the kage of whatever village that they're from will transfer their ninja license to Konoha, though they will still be a ninja of whatever village that they're originally from.

Tenken had an interest in the wind user from the Sand village ever since she had first seen that girl in action during the Chuunin exams and the Hokage had given her permission for a leave of absence for a week to head to Suna and talk to the new Kazekage – who of all people, turned out to be Sabaku no Gaara – and get his permission for his sister to head over to Konoha.

Another shinobi who had caught the eye of one of the more powerful and influential members of the FIRE Nine was Nara Shikamaru. Shunshu of the FIRE Nine had gotten an interest in the shadow user ever since his Chuunin exams and two days later, the Nara clan head and his wife had gotten an unexpected visit by said ANBU about their son.

Another genin who had caught the interest of a member of the FIRE Nine was Kinzoku Tenten, the weapon specialist in the genin team of Maito Gai. Koneko of the FIRE Nine was the one interested in said kunoichi especially since she showed high skill of weaponry for a genin so young and this proves that she is serious in becoming a real kunoichi and had spent hours honing her skills.

Thus, by the time the week is up, Suzaku had received the requests from her FIRE Nine regarding the shinobis and kunoichis whom they wanted as their apprentices:

Sabaku no Temari of Suna, taken in by Tenken of the FIRE Nine.

Nara Shikamaru of Konoha, taken in by Shunshu of the FIRE Nine.

Kinzoku Tenten of Konoha, taken in by Koneko of the FIRE Nine.

Jiraiya of the Sannin, meanwhile, was expanding his spy network to the fullest in tracking down the Black Clouds' organisation and Namikaze Minato had made up with his daughter and was now spending some good quality time with his child. Tsunade had enlisted Minato as an elite jounin in fuuinjutsu as that was his rank before he had became the Hokage and Naru had often dropped by home to spend some time with her father whenever she could, especially she had her own ninja duties to fulfill.

The Black Clouds' organisation was currently lying low after the failed capture of Uchiha Sasuke and Akatsuki was also doing their best in assisting Jiraiya in tracking down the Black Clouds' organisation.

For now, the village of Konoha is having peace. But for how long?


End file.
